


Effloresce

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute, Dear Daisy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowers, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, flowershop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Рэй любит свою работу в цветочном магазине «Милая Дэйзи» бок о бок с его владельцем По и коллегой Финном. Однако она не любит тату-салон «Первый Орден», примыкающий к их чудесному магазину – и особенно темноглазого татуировщика Кайло Рена, которого случайно обругала при первой же встрече. Тем не менее, у судьбы – иначе известной как Лея Органа Соло – похоже, другие планы.Effloresce (гл.) – расти; расцветать; распускаться, как цветок (как любовь)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Петуния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Effloresce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791232) by [lovelydarkanddeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомимся с девушкой из цветочного магазина Рэй и татуировщиком Кайло <333
> 
> Moodboard by Ladylionhart on Tumblr, LadyLionhart on Ao3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/y40Sjh7)   
> 

\- Рэй, можешь подойти и помочь мне с доставкой?

Еще один завиток здесь, другая линия... там?

\- Рэй?

Может быть, это было чересчур...

Она стерла последнюю линию, задумчиво кусая кончик карандаша.

\- РЭЙ! Помоги, пожалуйста!

От изумления Рэй уронила карандаш на блокнот и, подняв глаза, увидела взволнованного Финна, который пытался удержать от падения огромный ящик с гвоздиками.

Она поспешно вскочила с табуретки и пришла на помощь как раз вовремя, когда пальцы Финна соскользнули с дна тяжелого ящика.

Она с трудом удерживала ящик между ними, напрягая мышцы, прежде чем Финн смог помочь ей пронести громоздкий предмет в переднюю часть магазина.

Дружно ворча, они поставили ящик на пол, и Рэй смущенно выпрямилась.

\- Прости. Я вообще не слышала, что ты меня звал.

Финн покачал головой с легкой улыбкой на симпатичном лице.

\- Снова рисуешь?

Рэй кивнула, работая рядом с ним и вытаскивая гвоздики, которые, похоже, полностью расцветут в течение следующей недели.

Рэй хорошо знала свои цветы – от наиболее распространенных роз сорта Джейд до редчайших светочей. В конце концов, она любила свою работу в «Милой Дэйзи».

Запах свежего суглинка и тонкие нотки цветов соединились и создали аромат, который Рэй считала самым красивым в мире. Всякий раз, когда у нее был плохой день, ей нужно было просто войти в магазин и сделать глубокий вдох; плечи расслаблялись, дыхание успокаивалось.

Это было лучше, чем психотерапия; на самом деле это была _ее_ психотерапия.

Колокольчик у двери звякнул, и оба работника повернулись, чтобы увидеть вошедшую в магазин красивую пожилую женщину, царственную и умеющую командовать несмотря на свой маленький рост.

\- Лея! – в восторге воскликнула Рэй, спеша обнять ее.

Лея Органа Соло была дорогим и известным организатором свадеб, которая первая пришла к ним и предложила стать партнерами. «Вы получаете моих клиентов, а я – скидку десять процентов», - сказала она.

Однако теперь она была Рэй как мать и всегда заходила, чтобы проведать ее и ее коллег.

\- Привет, Рэй, - усмехнулась Лея, крепко обняв девушку, прежде чем сжать ее плечи и отстраниться, оглядев с ног до головы.

Удовлетворенная тем, что с ней все в порядке, Лея повернулась к Финну.

\- Давно не виделись, незнакомка, - поприветствовал он с ослепительной улыбкой, также обнимая маленькую женщину.

Лея в объятиях Финна наклонилась вперед, словно желая поделиться секретом, и ее губы изогнулись в усмешке.

\- Именно поэтому я здесь, понимаете? Я была занята, потому что Хан – этот старый романтик – снова сделал мне предложение. Мы повторим свои свадебные клятвы.

Улыбка Рэй стала шире, если это вообще было возможно.

Время от времени Хан приходил в цветочный магазин с женой, и оба постоянно спорили, решая, какие цветы поставить на кухонном столе или посадить во дворе после того, как Чуи выкопал прежние.

И все же Хан всегда уступал просьбам – _требованиям_ – Леи, и, когда она не видела, смотрел на нее взглядом, полным безусловной любви.

Мысль, что однажды она найдет кого-то, кто будет смотреть на нее так же, приносила Рэй счастье.

\- Мы конечно сделаем все по полной программе. Пятиуровневый свадебный торт, новое свадебное платье – Господь свидетель, у меня уже нет тех чертовых бедер, какие были в двадцать с хвостиком. Как бы то ни было, Хан хотел, чтобы все было просто: «Скажем несколько слов, немного используем язык и зарегистрируем брак в баре», - сказала Лея, передразнивая глубокий голос мужа.

Рэй легко засмеялась. Это было похоже на Хана.

\- Мужчины, - заговорщически сообщила Лея Рэй, закатывая добрые карие глаза.

Финн, ничуть не обиженный, только с улыбкой покачал головой, продолжая вытаскивать гвоздики.

\- Разумеется, нет никого, кому бы я хотела доверить свои цветочные композиции больше, чем вам двоим. Итак, до церемонии четыре месяца, и я рассчитываю на 400 композиций на столах, плюс мой букет, букеты подружек невесты, корсажи…

Глаза Рэй расширились, как и глаза Финна.

\- Лея, вы уверены? Это много…

\- Работы для вас двоих и По? Я знаю, но думаю, вы справитесь. Теперь я хочу поговорить об основах композиций.

Рэй собиралась сказать «денег», но не хотела спорить с Леей Органой Соло.

Вместо этого она проводила Лею к дивану, положила на колени книгу с примерами композиций от «Милой Дэйзи» и открыла первую ламинированную страницу.

\- Это наши базовые примеры композиций, различающиеся по размеру, числу…

Первые дребезжащие ноты пробились сквозь стены, а затем последовал глухой, но узнаваемый звук гитарного рифа.

Рэй проигнорировала его, как всегда, продолжая рассказывать Лее о базовых композициях.

И вот: _тум, тум, тум._

Басовая линия заставила ее сердце биться в такт, отражаясь от пола в ступни и ноги.

\- А это наша композиция «Расцветающая романтика» с алдераанскими лилиями, розовыми розами Джейд…

_Тум, тум тум._

Рэй стиснула зубы, но продолжала, пытаясь слушать, что Лея говорит о композициях, а по ее ногам от колючих вибраций музыки будто ползали муравьи.

**_ТУМ, ТУМ ТУМ._ **

Сжав кулаки, Рэй с трудом могла услышать Лею, которую тоже немного отвлекали эти звуки.

Когда с удвоенной силой зазвучал припев, громкий, пронзительный и визжащий сквозь стены, Рэй вдруг встала, опрокидывая стул.

Это продолжалось достаточно долго – месяцы, месяцы вибрирующих стен, стука басовых линий, звучащего в такт с ее мигренью.

Рэй работала с тем, что, вероятно, станет самым прибыльным и важным заказом в этом году, и будь она проклята, если потеряет все из-за этих проклятых панков.

Это был ее чертов цветочный магазин _(на самом деле По)_ , ее место _дзена_ , и ее _тошнило_ от кучки придурошных татуировщиков с их тяжелым, усиленным басом роком (или как там это называли), которые разрушали его.

Рэй вылетела из магазина прежде, чем Финн или Лея успели даже моргнуть, и распахнула соседнюю стеклянную дверь с тиснением в виде слов «Тату-салон «Первый Орден», прежде чем смогла остановиться.

Внутри музыка была еще более громкой, пронзительной до мозга, и она удивилась, как все в этом проклятом месте еще не оглохли.

У стойки администратора было несколько клиентов, все в татуировках и пирсинге, которые качали головами в такт дерьму, которое называли музыкой.

Рэй проигнорировала их и продолжила путь к источнику шума, минуя закрытые и открытые черные стеклянные двери, пока не остановилась перед той, из-за которой он и исходил.

Открыв дверь, она увидела открытую нижнюю часть спины девушки. Темноволосый мужчина сосредоточенно склонился над ней, татуируя на обнаженной плоти нечто похожее на лицо рыжеволосого мужчины. Тату машинка спряталась в кулаке и в его больших, широких ладонях скорее походила на детскую игрушку.

Он даже не подпрыгнул от грохота ударившейся в стену двери, потому что не слышал. (Оглядываясь назад, это можно счесть удачей, так как он мог испортить татуировку девушки.)

Минуту Рэй махала руками, как идиотка, прежде чем шагнула вперед и сильно ткнула его бицепс, наконец привлекая внимание.

Его глаза вспыхнули, фокусируя на Рэй темный взгляд такой силы, что она почувствовала себя муравьем под стеклом лупы.

В глаза Рэй бросилось его лицо. Оно было необычным, в равной степени суровым и гордым. Пухлые губы, крепкий нос, острая челюсть. Глаза, горевшие черным.

Эти глаза неторопливо изучили ее с головы до ног, прежде чем он снова встретил ее взгляд, по-видимому, не впечатленный стоявшей перед ним девушкой с тремя растрепанными пучками и в испачканном землей комбинезоне.

Рэй скрестила руки на груди и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Не мог бы ты выключить музыку? – громко спросила она.

Лицо мужчины слегка нахмурилось, он продолжал сидеть и смотреть на нее. Девушка немного привстала, чтобы повернуть голову и тоже взглянуть.

\- Пожалуйста, - добавила она, надеясь, что это заставит его двигаться.

Не заставило.

\- Значит, так и останешься козлом и будешь сидеть здесь?

Он не пошевелился, чтобы встать или хотя бы ответить.

Рэй взорвалась – она размахивала руками, ее грудь вздымалась.

\- Я прихожу на работу каждый день и слушаю твою дерьмовую музыку сквозь эти долбаные стены, которые трясутся до тех пор, пока не упадут все картины. Затем, в тот день, когда я собираюсь заключить лучшую сделку в моей жизни, ты решаешь поставить самую, черт возьми, громкую, самую дерьмовую песню, которую я когда-либо слышала, и даже неспособен выключить ее, когда я прихожу и прошу вежливо! Кто на хрен так делает? Видимо, такие люди, как ты...

Мужчина потянулся, чтобы повернуть ручку на стене, и музыка внезапно стихла во всем салоне.

\- О чем, блин, ты говоришь… - начал он слегка раздраженным тоном.

Рэй не успела остановиться вовремя.

\- … ты, полный чертов козел! – сердито закончила она, с покрасневшими щеками и блестящими от кипящей ярости глазами.

При этих словах мужчина нахмурился еще сильнее, темные глаза заискрились в красном свете комнаты.

Рэй пришла в ужас, ее щеки стали такими же малиновыми, как логотип «Первого Ордена», светившийся на стене.

Он не слышал ее.

По крайней мере, вплоть до последней фразы.

У девушки, блондинки с короткой стрижкой и разноцветными тату-рукавами, хватило наглости на веселый взгляд, когда она села и застегнула лифчик, продемонстрировав хорошего размера соски – и пирсинг в сосках – раздавленной Рэй.

\- Я попрошу тебя закончить с цветом позже, Кайло, - сказала девушка, слегка ухмыльнувшись Рэй, и вышла из комнаты, одетая только в черный бюстгальтер и обтягивающие кожаные штаны.

Рэй прикусила губу и сжала зубы, глядя на мужчину – очевидно, Кайло, – которого только что назвала козлом. Наорала на него, вообще-то.

\- В чем, блин, твоя проблема? – Кайло рычал, буквально рычал на нее.

Рэй решила не ходить вокруг да около. В конце концов, она уже оскорбила его в лицо. Хуже уже не будет.

\- Моя, блин, проблема, чувак, в том, что ты каждый день включаешь свою дерьмовую музыку так громко, что это влияет на наш бизнес и мой рассудок.

\- Ваш бизнес? – озадаченно спросил он. – Подожди, цветочный магазин?

Его губы скривились от отвращения.

\- Да, цветочный магазин, - ухмыльнулась Рэй, указывая куда-то налево в его сторону. - И _цветочный магазин_ , - подчеркнула она, - устал от твоего дерьма. Выключи свою чертову музыку, или я позвоню в полицию и подам жалобу на шум.

Пухлые губы растянулись в ухмылке, которую Рэй захотелось сбить с его лица. Его глаза были прикованы к ней, как у хищника, наблюдающего за добычей в ожидании момента, когда она приблизится, чтобы безжалостно наброситься.

Когда он поднялся во весь рост, Рэй слабо сглотнула. Он был таким высоким, что легко смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Это заставило ее чувствовать себя еще большей идиоткой, не в своей тарелке – ребенком.

Хотя он был не просто высоким, а _большим_ , с крепкими мускулами под черной футболкой с постером музыкальной группы. Плотные жилистые руки были покрыты татуировками, которые слегка изогнулись, когда он оттолкнулся от стула. (Рэй внезапно покраснела при мысли, возникшей в ее голове – о том, чтобы провести по ним языком.)

Его слова вернули ее обратно в настоящее, оставив мысли о языках и татуировках далеко позади.

\- Удачи с этим – я вполне мог набить татуировку почти каждому в нашем участке.

Рэй не отступила после его хищного маневра, не желая признавать поражение.

\- А вообще, давай, звони, - потребовал Кайло, глядя на нее раздраженно и презрительно.

Рэй гневно выдохнула, сощурив глаза.

\- Отлично! Я _позвоню_.

С этими словами она вышла из комнаты – щеки покраснели, кулаки были сжаты.

Она просто дрожала от гнева, что случалось редко.

Как он смеет!

Рэй ворвалась обратно в магазин более агрессивной, чем покинула его, и на нее с любопытством и удивлением смотрели как Финн, так и Лея.

\- Рэй... какого черта? - спросил Финн, которому, кажется, не хватало слов.

\- Они все разрушают своей долбаной музыкой, вот что, - прорычала Рэй, вытаскивая сотовый из места, куда запирала его во время работы.

Номер был набран наполовину, когда вломился взбешенный Кайло – с блестевшими от раздражения глазами и хмурым перекошенным лицом.

\- Ты… - начал он, указывая на Рэй, прежде чем его взгляд упал на других присутствующих.

Он застыл, увидев Лею, заметно напрягаясь. И даже имел наглость выглядеть удивленным.

Рэй сделала шаг вперед, готовая защищать Лею до последнего вздоха. Она не знала, что он собирался сделать, но как он смел так смотреть на Лею? Он собирался оскорбить их клиентку?

Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Кайло сказал последнее, что Рэй могла себе вообразить.

\- Мама?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка петунии: «Цветок петунии символизирует гнев и обиду, особенно когда он преподносится кем-то, с кем недавно имел место бурный спор».


	2. Астра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мама Лея выходит поиграть + Кайло отчитывают

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/T0P8pRQ)  
> [](https://ru.imgbb.com/)  
>  Автор рисунка: @hobicat на Tumblr

На лице Леи появилась сияющая улыбка, а у Рэй отвисла челюсть.

\- Бе…

Лея оборвала себя, хотя Рэй не понимала, почему.

\- Кайло, - вместо этого сказала она, разведя руками. – Какой приятный сюрприз!

Рэй решила, что объятие получилось довольно неловким, ведь Кайло возвышался над Леей на два фута, но он только усилил это впечатление, заметно напрягшись при контакте.

Лея как ни в чем не бывало крепче прижалась головой к его груди и замерла. И спустя время Кайло наконец похлопал мать по спине весьма неловким образом.

Рэй и Финн обменялись изумленными взглядами.

Лея отстранилась не менее чем через минуту, потянувшись, чтобы дернуть Кайло за футболку и заставить наклониться к себе.

\- Что ты можешь сказать о том, что так долго не общался с матерью? – рявкнула она и подкрепила свой вопрос, мягко потянув его за ухо.

Его лицо слегка покраснело – и от ее действий, и от того, у них были зрители.

\- Я был занят, мама, - пробормотал он, снова выпрямляясь и смахивая воображаемую ворсинку с футболки.

\- Слишком занят для женщины, которая дала тебе жизнь? – Лея резко вздернула бровь и опустила руки на талию.

\- Нет! Я просто…

\- М-м-м-м-м-м, - недоверчиво протянула Лея, прежде чем он успел договорить, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

Кайло закатил глаза, очевидно знакомый с манерами Леи.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, мама?

Лея вздохнула, качая головой.

\- Если бы ты потрудился проверить свои сообщения, _Кайло_ , ты бы знал, что мы с твоим отцом собираемся повторить наши свадебные клятвы. Я здесь, чтобы взглянуть на цветочные композиции.

После слов Леи лицо Кайло раздраженно сморщилось, но Рэй не была уверена, что знает точную причину.

\- Хотела бы я сказать, что удивлена, что ты создаешь Рэй такие проблемы, но не буду, - продолжила Лея, вытаскивая свой вибрирующий телефон, чтобы ответить на звонок – возможно, одного из ее многочисленных свадебных клиентов.

Кайло, словно вспомнив о присутствии Рэй, перевел взгляд на нее (внезапно пожелавшую, чтобы Лея вообще ее не впутывала).

Застигнутая врасплох, Рэй неохотно отметила, что его глаза были не черными, а глубокими темно-карими.

Ей это не понравилось. Такие глаза не должны были оказаться у такого ужасного человека.

Рэй нахмурилась еще сильнее, пока Кайло продолжал смотреть на нее, и Финн шагнул вперед, положив руку ей на плечо в защитном жесте.

Она слегка наклонилась к нему, словно набираясь сил.

\- Привет, предатель, - внезапно заметил Кайло, глянув на парня рядом с Рэй.

Брови Рэй изогнулись в удивлении, и она бросила взгляд на Финна, желая понять, что это было.

\- Кайло, - пробормотал Финн, соблюдая приличия ради Леи.

\- Подождите… вы двое знаете друг друга?! – воскликнула Рэй, посылая приличия куда подальше.

Кайло расплылся в надменной ухмылке, с изумлением уставившись на Финна и подняв бровь.

\- Так ты никогда не говорил им? Стеснялся?

Губы Финна дернулись, словно он хотел оскалиться, но сохранил каменное выражение лица.

\- В прошлом я работал в «Татуировках Первого Ордена», перед тем как... ушел.

Рэй с открытым ртом повернулась к Финну, Лея, судя по вздернутым бровям, тоже была весьма удивлена и повесила трубку.

Кайло в бесконечном изумлении растянул губы еще сильнее.

\- Ушел? Я думал, «дезертировал»? Чтобы работать на своего темноволосого парня, если я правильно помню.

Рука Финна на плече Рэй болезненно сжалась, но она решила, что он даже этого не понял.

\- Его _имя_ По, - рявкнул Финн. – А ты можешь катиться ко всем чертям, ты е…

\- Достаточно, - перебила Лея обычным голосом, но каким-то образом сумела подчинить всю комнату Силе в своих словах.

Финн изо всех сил пытался выровнять свое свирепое дыхание и унять дрожь, стоя рядом с Рэй, а Кайло все еще не мог отвести от него самодовольный взгляд.

\- Ты.

Лея повернулась к Финну, с глухим стуком вручая ему книгу с примерами композиций.

\- Ты отвечаешь за то, чтобы изучить это и внести в список все помеченные композиции, организовав по цвету и украшениям.

Финн немедленно кивнул, как выполняющий приказ послушный солдат, прежде чем успел понять, что ему сказали. И перестал дрожать.

Лея повернула лицо к Рэй.

\- Рэй, ты отвечаешь за сборку всех моих заказов и подготовку к доставке – начиная с 1200 пыльных розовых алдераанских роз для моих приглашений.

Глаза Рэй расширились, но она мудро решила промолчать, вместо этого кивнув и опустив глаза, чтобы внимательно изучить свой комбинезон.

\- И ты, Бен Соло, - сказала Лея, наконец повернувшись, чтобы сурово посмотреть на сына. – Ты загладишь вину перед своей матерью и будешь отвозить все заказы домой, а потом оттуда. Также здесь ты будешь выполнять роль моего помощника – учитывая тот факт, что работаешь по соседству.

Кайло – Бен? – открыл рот, чтобы возразить, в его темных глазах нарастал гнев, но мать смотрела на него так строго, что даже Рэй дрогнула.

То, что Лея смогла усмирить ярость, воплощенную в ее сыне, вызвало у Рэй восхищение и почтение к этой женщине. Но почему она назвала его Беном? Было ли «Кайло» его вторым именем? Он поменял свое имя?

\- Более того, ты будешь добр и учтив к Рэй, Финну _и_ По. В конце концов, ты будешь видеться с ними достаточно регулярно.

В данный момент Рэй хотела возразить, и судя по взгляду Финна, он тоже не был рад всему этому.

Однако они не собирались спорить с Леей, которая сделала паузу и выжидающе смотрела на Кайло.

Кайло, закончив напряженную битву взглядов со своей матерью, закатил глаза и молча кивнул, его кулаки по бокам слегка сжались.

Лицо Леи озарила улыбка, и ее строгость сразу улетучилась. Она взяла свою дизайнерскую сумку и надела темные очки:

\- Отлично, что ж, пойду взгляну на дорогущие свадебные платья, одно из которых надену один раз, а потом засуну подальше в шкаф.

Она крепко обняла Рэй и Финна – так _сильно_ для такой маленькой женщины.

Она с любовью похлопала Кайло по плечу, хотя он выглядел, как капризный ребенок.

\- Пока, детки – ведите себя хорошо!

В дверях Лея внезапно слегка обернулась взглянуть на сына, будто что-то вспомнив.

\- И _Кайло_? – она произнесла его имя, будто щелкнула хлыстом, будто это были шутка и оскорбление в одном флаконе.

Глаза ее сына сузились, будто он точно знал, что она собиралась сказать.

\- Сделай потише свой чертов металл, пока твоя мать не пришла и не опозорила тебя перед всеми твоими «крутыми» друзьями.

С этими словами Лея Органа Соло выскользнула из магазина – ураган во плоти.

\- - -

После того как его мать ушла, Кайло обернулся к Рэй и предателю, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

Хакс, который пришел и увидел еще одну комнату, которую в гневе разгромил Кайло, был зол, если не сказать больше. Услышав, что Рэй собирается подать на них жалобу, он заставил Кайло пойти в цветочный магазин и _«извиниться, как будто тебе, черт побери, и правда жаль. Встань на колени и умоляй, если придется»._

За комментарием последовали хищный свист Фазмы и мириады насмешливых комментариев о _«Кайло на коленях перед какой-то цветочницей»_ от Митаки и Торбена.

Кайло конечно пошел, понимая, что не будет приносить извинения, но Хаксу об этом было знать необязательно.

И пусть он не рассчитывал, что будет извиняться, он уж точно не ожидал увидеть свою мать _и_ предателя рядом с девушкой-цветочницей.

Кстати говоря...

Предатель демонстративно игнорировал присутствие Кайло, занимаясь цветами, но краем глаза смотрел ни них, вероятно, следя, чтобы не пострадала девушка – Рэй. Она, однако, смотрела прямо на него.

\- В любое время, - подсказала она, положив руку на бедро.

Он не заметил этого, когда она кричала на него, чересчур злая, но в ее голосе звучали аристократичные переливы английского акцента.

\- Что? – резко спросил он, нахмурив брови в ответ на ее выжидательный взгляд и отвлекаясь.

\- Мои извинения. Я жду.

При этих словах он стиснул зубы, стараясь не откусить ей голову – ради Леи.

\- Долго будешь ждать, цветочница.

Услышав прозвище, Рэй нахмурилась, сердито приблизилась к нему, и из ее губ вылетел поток слов, который заставил бы покраснеть даже моряка.

\- Слушай, еропка, я не знаю, кем ты там себя считаешь или откуда у тебя столько гонора, но теперь ты будешь делать так, как я скажу, усек?

Он почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть, прежде чем снова закрыл рот.

_\- Слушай_ , - подчеркнул он, – я здесь лишь потому, что делаю одолжение Лее, и я не стану извиняться перед тем, кто обругал меня за музыку в моем салоне, которым, да будет тебе известно, _я не управляю_.

Рэй замерла, будто только сейчас вспомнив, что сделала ранее, и обдумывая его слова.

Наконец с недовольным фырканьем она протянула загорелую веснушчатую ладонь с короткими ногтями, под которые забилась грязь.

Кайло смотрел на нее с недоверием, словно она внезапно могла ударить его в любую секунду (Рэй не исключала такую возможность, если честно).

Но вместо этого она закатила глаза, глядя на него.

\- Если ни один из нас не собирается извиняться перед другим, то мы можем забыть обо всем. Ради Леи. А теперь, я Рэй.

Удивленный – и, вопреки себе, впечатленный, – он изучал ее руку еще какое-то время, прежде чем подать свою.

Он не мог не заметить, какой маленькой ее рука казалась в его, насколько широко он обхватил ее своей собственной.

Как такая крошечная девушка могла быть полной такого огня – и быть настолько изобретательной, когда дело касалось ругательств?

У Леи был особенный язык, и в свое время он слышал довольно много проклятий, но британка бросалась словами, которых он раньше никогда не слышал.

\- Теперь уходи, - приказала Рэй, отворачиваясь, чтобы помочь Финну разобраться с гвоздиками.

Кайло был рад, что она отвернулась, потому против его воли от удивления у него снова отвисла челюсть.

Однако он сделал, как она просила, потому что должен был вернуться к своим клиентам, и надеялся, что ему не придется работать сверхурочно.

Увы, ему пришлось наверстывать упущенное, и каждую секунду он тратил на размышления о своей матери, ее будущих клятвах с этим донором спермы (он бы не назвал этого человека своим отцом) и вспыльчивой, сквернословящей британке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка астры: глубокая тайна или открытие истины.


	3. Нарцисс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание: Рэй в буквальном смысле мусорщица, но хорошо разбирается в машинах

Рэй снова увидела Кайло раньше, чем рассчитывала.

Спустя два дня она стояла за «Татуировками Первого Ордена», собирая транспортные ящики, которые они оставили возле мусорных баков.

Задняя дверь неожиданно распахнулась, заставив Рэй подпрыгнуть.

Кайло замер, подняв бровь и глядя на нее в окружении мусора, и его крупная фигура прислонилась к дверному косяку.

Он расслабленно скрестил руки на широкой груди. Казалось, движение заставило покрывающие их татуировки ожить и затанцевать на мускулистых бицепсах.

\- Что ты делаешь, цветочница?

Рэй слегка покраснела, глядя в недоуменное, но откровенно веселое лицо, затем выпрямилась и положила руки на бедра.

\- У меня перерыв, и я собираю деревянные ящики, которые вы бездумно выбрасываете.

Кайло нахмурился.

\- Начнем с того, что я не тот, кто их выбрасывает. Во-вторых, зачем?

Рэй закатила глаза.

\- Не то, чтобы ты знал, но выбрасывать отличные ящики расточительно. Я использую их заново – крашу в белый цвет, а затем ставлю внутрь цветы.

Губы Кайло дернулись, будто он хотел посмеяться над ней, но он мудро держал свои мысли при себе.

\- Никогда не воспринимал тебя как мусорщицу, - вместо этого сказал он.

В ответ Рэй сморщила нос, недовольная словом, которое он произнес.

\- Я использую повторно, я не собираю мусор.

Кайло многозначительно посмотрел на ящики, которые она достала из мусорных баков.

Рэй покраснела еще сильнее, схватив свои ящики – столько, сколько могла унести, по крайней мере, - и затопала обратно к заднему входу цветочного магазина.

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – огрызнулась Рэй, безуспешно пытаясь открыть дверь занятыми руками.

Она раздраженно вздохнула, опуская свою ношу.

Она услышала удивленный смешок, и перед ней протянулась большая рука, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Спасибо, - неохотно пробормотала она.

\- Нет проблем, мусорщица. И, отвечая на твой вопрос: я вышел на перекур.

Рэй снова сморщила нос, словно внезапно учуяв от него запах дыма.

\- Курение - вредная привычка, - сообщила она, садясь на ящики прямо на пороге.

\- Нет, если куришь только одну сигарету в год, - произнес Кайло, вытаскивая упомянутую смертельную палочку и засовывая ее между губ.

Рэй бросила на него растерянный, но невеселый взгляд.

\- Одну в год? Ты это ради шутки делаешь? Мистер «Гляньте-я-такой-крутой»?

Лицо Кайло, не обрадованного ее словами, приобрело угрюмое выражение.

\- Я не обязан оправдываться перед тобой, мусорщица.

Рэй небрежно пожала плечами.

На ее губах появилась улыбка, когда она наклонилась, чтобы пропихнуть ящики подальше внутрь, и притворилась, что уходит.

\- Значит, я просто и дальше буду думать, что ты пытаешься доказать, какой ты крутой, своим маленькими друзьям.

В горле Кайло послышалось тихое рычание, и он не дал ей пройти дальше, положив большую руку на плечо.

\- Это день, когда Хан Соло разрушил мою жизнь, ясно? Думай об этом, как о дне, когда я устраиваю персональную вечеринку жалости к себе 18-летнему. Теперь довольна, любопытная британка?

Рэй не ожидала такого, и, хотя это прозвучало в духе королевы драмы, ее веселая улыбка сразу же исчезла.

\- Разрушил твою жизнь? Хан? – недоверчиво спросила она, уверенная, что этот пожилой мужчина не способен на подобное.

Кайло закатил глаза, но кивнул, вытаскивая зажигалку, зажигая сигарету и делая одну длинную медленную затяжку.

\- Как? – спросила Рэй: любопытство в ней всегда брало верх. Она села на ступеньки, ведущие к заднему входу, ожидая его ответа.

Кайло стрельнул в нее взглядом, но вздохнул, увидев, что она никуда не собирается уходить, и опустился рядом на ступеньки.

\- А как иначе? – горько бросил Кайло, но под умоляющим взглядом Рэй вздохнул и продолжил.

\- Сегодня день, когда Хан сказал мне, что я иду в колледж и получаю диплом по бизнесу, или меня выгонят из дома.

Рэй замерла: это заявление звучало совсем не в духе Хана.

\- Ну, я уверена, что он сделал это из любви, - настаивала Рэй, пытаясь одновременно убедить себя и Кайло.

Кайло насмешливо фыркнул в ответ на ее слова, снова затягиваясь.

\- Значит, Хан тебя выгнал? – неуверенно выпалила Рэй, не желая переступать черту, но терзаясь любопытством.

Кайло снова фыркнул.

\- Вот забавная часть. Я проучился в колледже и получил степень по бизнесу.

Глаза Рэй расширились почти до смешного.

\- Так...

Она замолчала, не зная, как спросить, чтобы не оказаться стервой.

\- … почему я работаю в тату-салоне? – Кайло закончил ее мысль.

Рэй кивнула, кусая ноготь большого пальца в ожидании его ответа.

Спокойное пожатие плечами, затем…

\- Я был слишком напуган, что могу оказаться на улице в 18 лет, поэтому сделал то, что сказал Хан. Я не разговаривал с ним с тех пор, как поступил, за исключением нескольких ссор в Рождество, когда Лея снова пыталась собрать всех нас вместе. Я сказал себе, что, раз он хотел выгнать меня в 18, ему будет все равно, если он вообще меня не увидит. И сейчас я занимаюсь этим, работаю здесь…

Теперь Рэй понимала, хотя его решение было основано на почти что детской мелочности.

\- …так как, хоть ты и пошел и получил степень, он будет злиться еще больше оттого, что ты не делаешь с ней ничего стоящего, - закончила Рэй.

Кайло не ответил, глядя на стопки мешков с почвой и удобрениями для цветов, которые заполонили заднюю часть «Милой Дэйзи».

Рэй была удивлена теплом, исходившим от него, сидящего рядом с ней и одетого только в джинсы и футболку несмотря на морозную январскую погоду. На самой Рэй было так много слоев одежды, что она смутно напоминала зефир, ее нос и щеки покраснели от холода.

\- Эти штуки на вкус, как дерьмо, - пробормотал Кайло через некоторое время, по-видимому собираясь выбросить сигарету.

\- Погоди!

Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее.

\- Можно я... попробую?

На его лице появилась смесь удивления и веселья, и он протянул ей сигарету.

Рэй осторожно поднесла ее к губам, обхватив инородный дымящийся предмет и глубоко вдохнув.

Она наслаждалась теплом дыма, но немедленно пошла на попятную, выкашливая отвратительный вкус, заполнивший горло, как едкое облако.

\- Это чертовски отвратительно, - прокомментировала она сквозь кашель, столь сильный, что из глаз потекли слезы.

Кайло хмыкнул, забрал у нее сигарету и снова положил в рот.

Рэй старалась не думать о том, что его губы оказались там, где были ее собственные всего пару секунд назад.

Когда кашель наконец стих, она повернулась к нему.

\- Я никогда раньше не думала, что попробую сигу*, - прокомментировала Рэй, заставив Кайло задохнуться во время очередной затяжки.

\- Что? – в замешательстве спросила Рэй.

\- Здесь у этого слова иное значение – не такое, как там, откуда ты родом, - со смехом отчитал он ее.

\- Ой.

Рэй сделала мысленную заметку, чтобы проверить это позже, довольно заразительно хихикая рядом с ним.

У Кайло был милый смех, объективно заметила она – глубокий и урчащий. Еще его улыбка изменила его лицо; она стерла задумчивую гримасу нарциссичного козла и превратила его в почти достойное человеческое существо.

\- Рэй, не могла бы ты… - позади них раздался и резко оборвался голос.

Оба повернулись и увидели Финна, смотревшего на них сверху вниз взглядом, в котором читалось нечто среднее между удивлением и раздражением.

\- Ох, - наконец сказал он, упираясь глазами в Кайло. Его лицо сморщилось от еще большего отвращения при виде сигареты.

Рэй встала так быстро, что у нее чуть не закружилась голова, и смотрела на Финна со смутным чувством вины.

\- Да? Финн? – подсказала она.

Финн наконец повернулся к ней.

\- Не могла бы ты помочь мне подрезать?

Кайло фыркнул в ответ на предложение, заработав еще один взбешенный взгляд от Финна.

Наконец Кайло поднялся, выдохнув облако дыма в сторону Финна, затем подмигнул Рэй и отошел.

\- Пока, мусорщица, - крикнул он, растоптав сигарету своими мотоциклетными ботинками, прежде чем вернуться в тату-салон.

Финн повернулся лицом к Рэй с выражением заботливого ужаса.

\- Ты в порядке?

Рэй моргнула.

\- Конечно в порядке, почему нет?

Финн с очевидным намерением провел рукой в сторону тату-салона.

\- Мы просто разговаривали, Финн. _Вежливо_ , - подчеркнула она.

\- Забудь о вежливости, он все еще мудак, - прокомментировал Финн.

Рэй подмывало спросить о работе в «Первом Ордене», но она решила не делать этого. Сейчас не время.

\- Мудак или нет, мы все еще должны работать с ним, Финн. Ради Леи.

Рот Финна скривился, но он кивнул, придержав дверь, чтобы она вошла внутрь.

\- Я просто не понимаю, как у такой милой женщины мог появиться такой придурок, - пробормотал Финн, когда дверь за ним закрылась, но Рэй сделала вид, что не слышала.

_______________

К счастью, в следующий раз, когда Рэй и Кайло Рен встретились, она не рылась в мусоре «Первого Ордена».

Заперев заднюю дверь, она убрала ключ от магазина в карман и осторожно спустилась по лестнице. Она пошла к парковке, намереваясь обойти ее и сесть на автобус до своего дома.

Холодная зимняя прогулка в милю длиной до автобусной остановки внушала страх.

Обычно Финн подвозил ее домой, так как жил всего в четырех кварталах, но сегодня вечером у него было свидание с По, и Рэй не собиралась все портить из-за отсутствия у нее средства передвижения.

Так что остался общественный транспорт.

Она шла по парковке, когда внезапное «грр-грр-грр-щелк-щелк-щелк» заставило поднять голову.

Она знала его.

Естественно, впереди, где были места для сотрудников, в машине сидел мужчина и сердито бил по рулю рукой.

\- Гребаная тупая машина… - подойдя ближе, Рэй услышала, как мужчина зарычал. Голос – или скорее склонность к ругательствам – выдали его.

\- Проблемы с машиной? – саркастично спросила Рэй, опершись рукой на черный кузов его BMW.

Кайло, к его чести, остался на месте, просто выглядел слегка раздраженным ее присутствием.

\- Определенно, мусорщица, - бросил он со злостью – не на нее, а на ситуацию в целом.

Рэй снисходительно щелкнула языком и в слабом изумлении покачала головой.

\- Ты знаешь, что не так? – спросила она, проверяя его и его знания.

Кайло с гневом откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на приборную панель с обидой и раздражением.

\- Эти щелчки означают, что дело в аккумуляторе, но машина не разряжена – огни все еще работают.

Рэй, впечатленная его общими знаниями в области автомобилей, кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Ты проверил клеммы аккумулятора? Разъемы проводов?

Кайло наконец встретился с ней взглядом, выглядя возмущенным.

\- Конечно проверил, - заявил он.

Рэй ухмыльнулась.

\- И под этим подразумевается решительное «нет», верно?

Она не стала ждать ответа, вместо этого шагнув к передней части машины и заглядывая под уже поднятый капот.

\- Не мог бы ты заняться чем-нибудь полезным и подержать фонарик?

Кайло неохотно вышел из машины, встав позади нее, как защитник, и направил фонарик телефона на внутреннюю часть машины.

Рэй внимательно смотрела туда, изучая клеммы и их состояние.

\- М-м-м-м, - напевала она себе, снимая с плеча матерчатую сумку и недолго копаясь внутри.

Наконец она взмахнула в воздухе чем-то похожим на проволочную зубную щетку.

\- Нашла! – воскликнула она и приступила к работе, стирая грязь и ржавчину с клемм и разъемов.

\- Ты просто так носишь это при себе?

\- В сумке, - уточнила Рэй, продолжая скрести. – И да, а кто не носит?

Кайло решил не отвечать.

\- Попробуешь снова?

Машина издала меньше щелкающих звуков, но все равно не заводилась.

Рэй решительно вытащила вазелин и размазала по деталям, энергично втирая.

\- Вот, попробуй сейчас, - велела она, вытирая жир с рук тряпкой, которую тоже достала из сумки.

Бормоча себе под нос, Кайло вернулся на водительское место и повернул ключ, услышав, как двигатель издал последнее «грр», прежде чем заработать как обычно.

\- Спасибо, - довольно резко сказал Кайло, и его крупная фигура слегка высунулась из окна.

\- Нет проблем, - ответила Рэй, небрежно пожав плечами.

\- Нет, правда. Спасибо, - подчеркнул он; взгляд темных глаз в ночных сумерках был серьезным.

\- Это ерунда.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание, и Рэй неприятно поежилась.

Наконец Рэй послала ему сдержанную улыбку и отвернулась, чтобы пройти свою милю до автобусной остановки.

\- Подожди! Где твоя машина? – он осмотрел парковку, на которой остался один.

Рэй обернулась, приподняв бровь.

\- У меня нет машины.

Он сразу вышел, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, сгорбившись под порывами холодного ветра, продувающими парковку.

Почему он не носил пальто, было за пределами понимания Рэй.

\- Мусорщица может починить _мою_ машину, но у нее нет своей?

Щеки Рэй покраснели от возмущения, хотя она надеялась, что он не догадался об этом – просто подумал, что это от холода.

\- Тогда куда ты идешь? – спросил Кайло, спасая Рэй от стыда.

\- На автобусную остановку.

\- На Пятой? До нее же больше 20 кварталов!

Рэй бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Если бы ты позволил мне уйти, я бы добралась быстрее!

Кайло покачал головой.

\- Я не позволю тебе идти до автобусной остановки ночью в мороз.

\- Я отлично могу позаботиться о себе. Кроме того, некоторые разумные люди носят такие вещи, называемые пальто, - Рэй подняла воротник своего в доказательство.

Кайло закатил глаза и снова сел в машину, наклонившись к пассажирскому креслу, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Залезай.

Рэй покачала головой.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я пройдусь.

\- Рэй… - запротестовал он.

\- О, не будь сексистом. Я могу защитить себя. Все будет хорошо.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие.

\- Что, боишься, что меня схватит какой-то большой злой монстр? – по-детски спросила она.

Удивляясь на саму себя, она фыркнула.

\- Кроме того, единственный монстр, которого я здесь вижу, это ты. Сколько в тебе – 6 футов 4 дюйма?

Лицо Кайло исказило негодование.

\- 6 и 3, и я не позволю тебе гулять ночью одной, мусорщица.

\- А я не позволю тебе возить меня, монстр. Разговор окончен. Спокойной ночи.

С этими словами она затопала прочь; пальто плотно обтягивало ее фигуру.

Она смогла расслышать резкий стук двери машины, а затем гневный рокот, когда та сорвалась с места – к счастью, в противоположном направлении.

У Рэй, как она и предсказывала, не возникло проблем на пути к автобусной остановке: поблизости она не встретила ни души.

Однако, пусть и мысля рационально, Рэй могла _поклясться_ , что, садясь в автобус, мельком увидела черный BMW, уезжающий прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка нарцисса: растущее внимание, уважение или рыцарское отношение к другому.
> 
> * В оригинале было fag – это слово с английского переводится как «сигарета» или грубый синоним слова «гей». С другой стороны, сиг – это такая рыба, так что шутка почти удалась :D


	4. Желтая роза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Упрямый Идиот и Упрямая Британка едут доставить цветы для Леи-в-заговорах-и-планах. Дружба (???) и воссоединения воспоследуют.
> 
> Давайте будем честными – самое важное в этой главе это Кайло, который снова встречается с Чуи. Мое чертово сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посмотреть на Кайло в пальто можно здесь: https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2014/08/19/article-2728994-20A331D700000578-236_634x853.jpg

\- И они все готовы к отправке?

Голос Леи из телефона у уха Рэй звучал невозмутимо, ее быстрый, но успокаивающий тон напоминал о более простых временах, когда она знала только Лею, а не бунтующего монстра в лице ее сына.

\- Да. Все 1200.

Рэй говорила о 12 коробках пыльных алдераанских роз, которые заполонили гигантский холодильник в их задней комнате.

\- Спасибо, Рэй. Я знала, что ты лучший человек для этой задачи.

Слегка покраснев, Рэй поклялась Лее, что это ничего не стоило и что она была счастлива всем заняться.

\- Отлично, дорогая, я сейчас позвоню Кайло и скажу забрать их в обеденный перерыв.

Глаза Рэй расширились.

\- Нет, я могла бы...

\- Хорошего дня, дорогая. Пока!

Лея повесила трубку аккурат посреди возражений Рэй.

Рэй была уверена, что она сделала это неспециально... верно же?

В любом случае, это уже не имело значения, когда примерно через 30 минут появился Кайло Рен.

Сначала она не заметила его, отвернувшись и наклонившись за прилавком, чтобы разобраться с их заказами.

Кто-то прочистил горло, и она поспешно обернулась на звук.

\- Простите! Чем я могу вам помочь…

Рэй запнулись, обнаружив у прилавка одетую в черное фигуру Кайло Рена.

\- А, это ты.

Кайло изогнул бровь, бросив на нее изумленный взгляд.

\- Не рада видеть меня, _мусорщица_?

Закатив глаза, Рэй отправилась в заднюю комнату, чтобы собрать уже разложенные по ящикам VioBox цветы Леи.

\- Ни капельки, _монстр_.

К ее большому неудовольствию, он пошел следом и, когда она подняла тяжелый ящик с примерно 100 розами, почти сразу забрал его.

\- Сколько здесь таких? – спросил он, подняв ящик так, будто он ничего не весил.

\- Двенадцать, - пропела Рэй, беря другой ящик.

Кайло растерялся и сдвинул брови.

\- Двенадцать в мою машину не поместятся. У меня только два места, и в багажник точно все не влезет.

Рэй с глухим стуком опустила цветы и сердито обернулась к нему.

\- Ну, Лея сказала, что ты отвезешь их – то, как ты это сделаешь, не _моя_ проблема.

Кайло прищурился, но поставил рядом с ней свой ящик, вытаскивая телефон из кармана черного тренча.

По крайней мере, сегодня на нем была верхняя одежда, без энтузиазма подумала Рэй. Она _не_ призналась себе, что он выглядел в нем вполне неплохо.

\- Мам? Как, черт возьми, я должен привезти тебе двенадцать коробок с этими растениями? В мою машину едва влезет четыре!

Голос Леи вырвался из телефона с включенной громкой связью.

\- Используйте фургон доставки «Милой Дэйзи».

Рэй уже качала головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кайло.

\- Финн и По взяли его, чтобы доставить цветы на свадьбу Карен, помните, Лея?

Лея издала звук, который Рэй интерпретировала как воспоминание о доставке для ее клиентки, назначенной на сегодня.

Рэй скрестила руки на груди, постукивая ногой.

Лея не могла забыть, что _ее собственной клиентке_ сегодня доставляют цветы – _просто_ не могла.

\- Ну, я думаю, что могу позвонить твоему отцу и узнать, можешь ли ты взять «Сокол».

Лицо Кайло помертвело, и Лея была немедленно отключена от громкой связи. Он отошел в сторону, что-то яростно шепча в телефон.

Рэй занялась проверкой температуры и влажности в ящиках VioBox, довольная тем, что оба показателя были на отличном уровне для находящихся внутри роз.

Кайло быстрым шагом вернулся в комнату, сунув телефон обратно в карман пальто.

\- Лея хочет, чтобы мы поехали к ним домой и взяли «Сокол». Он сможет вместить все двенадцать ящиков.

Рэй открыла рот, чтобы возразить против своего участия, но он не дал.

\- Пока ты не взбесилась: Лея сказала, что хочет, чтобы ты была рядом со мной всю дорогу на случай, если я встречу _Хана_ , и потому что иначе я «испоганю ее прекрасные розы».

Рэй пыталась найти оправдание, любое оправдание, но обнаружила, что не могла придумать ничего такого, что не вызвало бы гнев Леи из-за того, что она бросила ее дорогие 1200 роз.

И Рэй не могла допустить, чтобы их компания лишилась покровительства Леи, хотя она сомневалась, что Лея может быть настолько сурова, чтобы пойти на такое.

Кроме того, однажды Рэй видела разгневанную Лею Органу, и повторения ей совсем не хотелось.

С громким вздохом Рэй убрала два ящика обратно в холодильник и заперла его.

___________________________________

\- Похоже, мне все-таки удалось посадить тебя в свою машину, - размышлял Кайло по дороге к дому Хана и Леи.

Чуть раньше начался снег, и теперь к окнам прилипали замысловатых форм хлопья, которые постепенно таяли и стекали ручейками.

Рэй раздраженно стучала пальцами по боковой консоли, ее нога поверх другой качалась _вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз_ …

Кайло протянул руку к ее неподвижному бедру в джинсах; глаза все еще были прикованы к заснеженной дороге.

\- Из-за тебя машина дрожит. Прекрати.

Рэй послушалась, но отодвинула свою ногу от его большой теплой руки.

\- Слушай, - наконец начал он. – Я знаю, что, учитывая, с чего мы начали, нам никогда не стать лучшими друзьями, но мы должны по крайней мере попытаться стать _друзьями_ , если придется так часто помогать Лее.

Рэй думала над его словами с выражением упрямства на лице.

\- Финну это не понравится.

Кайло закатил свои карие глаза; это было одной из вещей в нем, к которой Рэй начинала привыкать.

\- Ты позволяешь Финну указывать, с кем ты можешь и не можешь дружить?

Рэй нахмурилась, между бровями появилась небольшая складка. И все же в итоге через пару минут она кивнула.

\- Ладно.

Кайло быстро глянул на нее, кивая головой в знак согласия.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, - он повернул, руль под его огромными руками выглядел игрушечным. Снаружи мелькнул заснеженный лес, и Рэй была приятно удивлена, что дом его родителей располагался в таком красивом, окруженном деревьями месте.

Он прочистил горло.

\- Тогда, вероятно, мы должны узнать друг друга.

Рэй немедленно открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, который мучил ее с тех пор, как она с ним познакомилась.

\- Почему ты постоянно называешь свою маму Леей, кроме тех случаев, когда ты рядом с ней? Только тогда ты зовешь ее мамой или матерью.

Карие глаза Кайло слегка расширились, пухлые красные губы приоткрылись.

Она удивила его.

Тем не менее, на его лице снова появилось довольное выражение.

\- Ты не размениваешься на мелочи, да?

Рэй пожала плечами с легкой улыбкой на губах.

\- Я думаю, все началось, когда мне было около 16 лет. Я стал использовать ее имя, называть Леей в разговорах со всеми остальными. Однажды во пылу ссоры назвал по имени ее саму. Такой злой я ее еще никогда не видел.

Он сделал паузу, барабаня пальцами по рулю.

\- До сих пор помню, что она сказала. «Бен Органа Соло, я не для того прошла через 9 месяцев ожидания и тринадцать часов схваток, чтобы ты называл меня как-то иначе, а не «мамой». Затем она не разговаривала со мной в течение следующей недели – не со зла, нет, а потому что не могла, я думаю.

Кайло моргнул, будто только сейчас понял все, что только что рассказал ей.

\- В любом случае я бы больше не допустил этой ошибки. Злая Лея – это то, что может сжечь мир дотла.

Рэй молча согласилась. Он бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и слабо улыбнулся, несмотря на свои грустные слова.

У Рэй было еще много вопросов, в основном касающихся Финна, но вместо этого она спросила о том, что ее тревожило с тех пор, как Лея в тот первый день в магазине назвала его Беном.

\- Почему вы называешь себя Кайло Реном? – она почти умоляла, но он только ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

\- Ай-ай-ай, теперь моя очередь, мусорщица.

Рэй вздохнула, но неохотно кивнула, и он продолжил.

\- Расскажи мне о цветочном магазине – зачем там работать?

Рэй бросила на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Зачем работать в тату-салоне?

Увидев упрямство на лице Кайло, она вздохнула и заговорила.

\- Я росла в Англии и жила в довольно пустынных районах. Там скорее были песок и гравий, как в паршивом боро, а не плодородная почва и сады, как в живописных пригородах.

Она смотрела, как снаружи кружит снег, а мимо ее окна танцевали вихри.

\- Поэтому после переезда я сразу же устроила сад на те небольшие деньги, что у меня были. Там было так много всего, так много оттенков и жизни, и хотя я почти ничего не знала о цветах, они прекрасно росли. Талант к садоводству, и все, я думаю. По ездил мимо каждый день по дороге в магазин, однажды заметил меня в саду и спросил, не нужна ли мне работа.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Вот как это было.

Кайло кивнул, втайне жалея, что ему пришлось рулить, когда он спросил об этом; одного быстрого взгляда на ее лицо было достаточно, чтобы увидеть настоящую страсть, которую она испытывала к цветам – к живым, растущим вещам. Она выглядела так, будто перенеслась куда-то далеко, пока говорила о них – выглядела _счастливой_.

Еще один вопрос замер на губах Рэй, но Кайло сделал последний поворот, и она забыла о нем.

Его взгляд остановился на доме, на дорогу к которому он только что свернул, длинную и извилистую. Других домов рядом с жилищем его родителей не было – последний они миновали пять минут назад.

Это было большое трехэтажное строение, старомодное, несмотря на свои размеры. Оно было таким же чисто белым, как снег, покрывавший землю и крышу. Со всех сторон особняк – красивый, затаившийся – окружал лес.

\- Дом, милый дом, - пробормотал Кайло, припарковав машину у гаража.

Повернувшись к ней, Кайло провел рукой по темным локонам. Хотя он пытался скрыть это, Рэй могла заметить явную тревогу в его позе – напряжение тела, продолжающуюся возню с волосами.

\- _Его_ не должно быть дома, поэтому я просто пойду возьму ключи и вернусь через секунду.

По тому, как Кайло сказал «его», Рэй поняла, что, должно быть, он имел в виду Хана.

\- Я оставлю все включенным для тебя, - продолжил он, глядя на ее все еще закутанную фигуру. Два свитера и пуховик, покрасневшие щеки и нос.

\- О нет, тебе не нужно…

Но Кайло уже вышел из машины и пошел по заснеженной дороге.

Рэй сползла ниже на сиденье, внутренне обрадовавшись, что он не заглушил машину и включил отопление.

___________________________________

Его появление в доме детства вызвало внутри много эмоций.

Грусть, гнев, сожаление, тревогу.

Возможно, тревожность была наиболее сильной, поскольку он не был здесь с тех пор, как уехал в 18 лет, за исключением нескольких плохих рождественских праздников, которые заканчивались, как обычно, их с Ханом ссорой. И даже тогда он проводил здесь меньше часа.

Но, когда он открыл дверь в то место, которое так долго называл домом, первым, что он заметил, был запах.

Странная вещь для воспоминаний, но его наполнил тот же самый запах корицы и жасмина. Однако еще один запах пропал – моторного масла.

_«Хорошо»_ , подумал Кайло. _Его здесь нет._

Кайло торопливо закрыл дверь, топая ногами, чтобы сбросить снег и слякоть.

Пройдя через гостиную и на кухню, он полез в маленькую миску, в которой с самого его детства хранились ключи.

Будучи маленьким, Кайло любил брать ключи своих родителей и прятать их по всему дому. Его мать решила использовать для их хранения маленькую миску на кухонном столе, недоступном для него в трехлетнем возрасте. Но привычка сохранилась у всех троих.

Внутри Кайло легко нашел ключи от «Сокола» Хана.

Забрав их, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но в тот же момент раздался радостный лай, и что-то тяжелое ударило его в бок, как тонна кирпичей. Густой мех коснулся рук, и влажный язык успел несколько раз провести по нижней части лица, прежде чем Кайло мягко оттолкнул своего прыгающего лучшего друга детства.

\- Привет, Чуи, - поздоровался он, посмеиваясь, присев, чтобы погрузить руки в мохнатую шкуру друга, игнорируя сухую боль в задней части горла.

Он действительно скучал по шелудивой дворняге.

Кайло взъерошил руками собачью шерсть, с улыбкой на губах позволяя радостно лизать себя в лицо.

Через несколько минут Кайло снова с грустью поднялся на ноги. Он оставил Рэй в машине слишком надолго – ей, наверное, было холодно.

Тем не менее, его движение всколыхнуло воздух, и Кайло наконец почувствовал неприятно знакомый запах автомобильных деталей и моторного масла.

Он замер там, где стоял, ссутулив плечи, его кулак сильно сжал ключи.

Мокрый нос ласкал сжатую руку.

\- Малыш?

Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло впервые за почти семь лет повернулся к Хану.

Кайло удивился, насколько старым он выглядел – с седыми волосами и щетиной, лицом, изборожденным морщинами возраста.

Куда ушел Хан Соло, которого знал Кайло? (Не то чтобы в юности Кайло вообще часто видел своего отца). Человек, который стоял перед ним, все еще был похож на Хана, но... как так сильно изменился?

\- Малыш, что ты здесь делаешь?

Голос Хана звучал грубо, волосы торчали во все стороны – он, видимо, только что проснулся.

\- Я одалживаю «Сокол», - коротко выдохнул Кайло, сжимая ключи в кулаке еще сильнее, другая его рука снова глубоко погрузилась в мохнатый коричневый мех Чуи. Спасательный круг, почти что.

\- Зачем?

Его отец, казалось, не мог произнести ничего за исключением простых вопросов.

\- Маме нужно доставить кое-что для приглашений на церемонию повторения клятв.

\- Ох.

Хан кивнул, и в воздухе повисло неловкое напряжение. Чуи тихо и пронзительно заскулил, почувствовав накал между ними.

\- Я должен идти.

Кайло собрался пройти мимо – не раньше, чем в последний раз потрепав Чуи, - когда на его плечо приземлилась рука.

\- Бен, подожди. Останься ненадолго.

Кайло с трудом сглотнул, услышав данное ему при рождении имя из уст Хана – мешал ком в горле. Он бросил взгляд ему за спину.

\- Я не могу, меня ждут в машине.

Хан с удивления поднял брови.

\- Это девушка? Пригласи ее – я хотел бы с ней встретиться.

\- Может, в другой раз.

Оба знали, что это ложь.

\- Ты уверен? Я мог бы сделать по чашке кафа, мы могли бы поговорить...

\- Я должен идти, Хан.

Лицо отца вытянулось при звуке его имени. Чуи позади них снова тихонько заскулил, хвост и уши поникли, словно он тоже знал, что только что случилось.

\- Хорошо. Уходи, - проворчал Хан. Затем себе под нос, - Как обычно.

Кайло обернулся, стиснув зубы, и кулак снова сжался вокруг ключей от машины.

\- _Это я_ тот, кто уходит?! И это говорит человек, которого даже не было здесь, пока я рос!

Хан сердито нахмурился. Чуи со вздохом рухнул на пол, словно говоря _«Опять об этом?»_

\- Я был! Я работал, чтобы поддерживать тебя и твою мать!

Кайло усмехнулся над ним.

\- Под работой ты подразумеваешь азартные игры и незаконную разборку автомобилей?

Лицо Хана побледнело и затем снова стало суровым.

\- Я делал все, что мог, чтобы прокормить эту семью! Все, что я делал, было для тебя и Леи, малыш!

\- Конечно было – возьми хотя бы то, как заставил меня поступить в колледж вместо того, чтобы позволить жить своей жизнью. Чистая _самоотверженность_.

Кайло покачал головой, не давая ему ответить.

\- Ключи будут под ковриком. Я не вернусь. Увидимся, _Хан_.

Ход был дешевым и грубым, но Кайло это не волновало. Он покинул дом, хлопнув входной дверью так сильно, что свалился декоративный венок.

Подлетев обратно к машине, он открыл дверь и вытащил ключ из замка зажигания так быстро, что Рэй слегка подпрыгнула от удивления.

Она выбралась из машины, а Кайло подошел к гаражу и открыл его брелоком. Последовав за ним внутрь, она осмотрела Corellian YT-1300f, уже какое-то время считавшийся устаревшим.

\- Мы поедем на этом корыте?

Он бросил на нее тяжелый взгляд.

\- Тебе нужна машина для доставки или нет? – прорычал он.

От его тона глаза Рэй расширились.

\- Корыто сойдет.

Приняв решение за доли секунды, он бросил ключи Рэй. Он был не в том эмоциональном состоянии, чтобы вести машину, и не хотел подвергать кого-либо опасности.

Рэй выглядела настолько ошеломленной, что не поймала ключи, которые приземлились в кучу снега рядом с ней.

\- Ты умеешь водить, не так ли, мусорщица?

Услышав покровительственный тон, Рэй выпрямилась, сверля его взглядом.

\- Конечно я умею _водить_.

С этими словами она взяла ключи и пошла в сторону водительского места, забираясь внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение желтой розы: начинающаяся дружба; восстановление дружбы после ссоры или разлуки.


	5. Незабудка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цветочница и ворчун Кайло застревают в снегу. Обнимашки (???) и споры воспоследуют.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Давайте просто притворимся, что вещи вроде машины, которая заводится, а затем начинает подыхать, нужны для достижения цели этого фика, лол). Еще, кстати, я представляю себе «Сокол» как старый Land Cruiser FJ60.
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)

Дорога из дома была напряженной, злость Кайло ощущалась по всей машине.

\- Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? - тихо спросила Рэй, уверенная, что он огрызнется.

\- Нет.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул.

Затем…

\- Все равно спасибо.

Рэй, приятно удивленная, лишь молча кивнула.

\- Я не знаю, как вернуться отсюда в цветочный магазин, - сообщила она, глядя на заснеженные дороги.

\- Впереди поверни направо.

Рэй повиновалась, легко управляя громоздкой машиной несмотря на ее возраст и износ.

Стоило об этом подумать, та издала громкий глухой звук, и ускорение прекратилось. Она вполголоса выдала череду разноцветных проклятий и затем позволила машине откатиться к обочине.

\- Ты шутишь, что ли? – процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы, недоверчиво глядя на приборную панель.

\- Да почему у нас ломаются машины? – проворчал Кайло, спускаясь ниже на своем сиденье, скрестив руки, как капризный ребенок.

\- Наверное, просто из-за мороза. Ей нужно лучше прогреться.

\- Если я выйду и подтолкну, это поможет? – саркастически спросил Кайло, и каким-то образом это прозвучало очень похоже на его мать.

\- Может быть! – саркастически отозвалась Рэй, открывая дверь, чтобы выйти и все осмотреть.

С резким вздохом Кайло последовал за ней.

Заглянув под капот, она сосредоточилась на топливопроводе. Приложив к нему руку, она чуть не зашипела от ощущения ледяного холода под ладонью.

\- Он очень холодный. Не думаю, что топливо проходит.

\- Что тебе нужно, чтобы это исправить? Хочешь мою зажигалку, чтобы согреть его?

Рэй бросила на него такой взгляд, что он слегка отшатнулся.

\- Что? – огрызнулся он, очевидно пристыженный.

\- Ты хочешь поднести _зажигалку_ к _топливопроводу_? Который передает _бензин_? Ты _хочешь_ взорвать нас?

Кайло покраснел, скрестив руки. Он пробормотал себе под нос, нечто вроде «наконец согрелись бы». Покачав головой, Рэй раздраженно занялась тугой крышкой, без перчаток ее пальцы стали жесткими и неуклюжими от холода.

\- Как ты вообще научилась это делать – ремонтировать машины? Ты хороша в этом.

Рэй подняла бровь при этих словах, скручивая крышку топливного бака. Она была холодной и с трудом двигалась, практически примерзнув к машине. На ее руках появились блестящие черные пятна.

\- Это похвала? Из уст Кайло Рена?

Он протянул тряпку, которую успел захватить, одновременно закатывая глаза на ее слова и не считая сарказм за ответ. Рэй пришлось отвечать, не глядя ему в глаза, пока она вытирала свои сальные руки.

\- Мне приходилось зарабатывать на жизнь во многих приемных семьях, когда я была маленькой.

Она снова наклонилась над машиной, осторожно посмотрев на Кайло, на лице которого мелькнуло удивление. Его губы приоткрылись, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но она не позволила, вместо этого протянув руку, чтобы отдать снятую наконец крышку топливного бака.

В тот момент его глаза сосредоточились на ее лице, взгляд был удивительно напряженным, словно он мог понять, почему она хотела избежать этой темы.

Он осторожно протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по краю ее правой скулы, прикоснувшись легко, но настойчиво.

\- Смазка, - комментирует он в ответ на ее потрясенный взгляд.

Рэй безуспешно пытается игнорировать тот факт, что она не касалась лица грязными руками.

Она решительно отворачивается и возвращается к основной задаче, тыкая в топливный бак, пока снег, холодный и тихий, кружит вокруг их сгорбленных фигур.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь подождать в машине.

Кайло напрягся от ее предложения и покачал головой.

\- Я не оставлю тебя здесь в снегу.

Закатив глаза в ответ на его долбаную галантность, Рэй пошла к задней части «Сокола», чтобы открыть багажник. К счастью, внутри нашелся чемодан с инструментами и принадлежностями для автомеханика. Она покопалась внутри и нашла пробирку с размораживающей добавкой. Щедро залив ее в топливный бак, закрыла капот.

\- Так, нам нужно дать ей тридцать минут, а потом попробовать снова. Нам правда следует вернуться к…

\- Нет, - оборвал Кайло, все еще злясь на Хана и не желая видеть его снова так скоро.

Рэй остановилась, желая поспорить, но в конце концов обреченно вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, полагаю, тогда останемся здесь. Есть в этом ржавом ведре одеяла, которые можно взять? Будет холодно.

Не говоря ни слова, Кайло открыл боковое отделение и вытащил огромное одеяло, но затем посмотрел на землю между ними.

\- Придется сесть назад, чтобы поделить его.

Они молча забрались на заднее сиденье «Сокола». Сохраняя приличную дистанцию, оба завернулись в одеяло, которого едва хватало для крупной фигуры Кайло, находящегося так далеко от Рэй.

\- Я не буду кусаться, - сообщил он, ухмыляясь ей. – Пока ты не захочешь.

Она хмыкнула, закатывая глаза.

\- Боишься, мусорщица?

\- Нет… - запротестовала Рэй, и Кайло поднял бровь, услышав напряжение в ее голосе.

Ее лицо ожесточилось под его взглядом, и она придвинулась, практически нависнув над ним.

\- Я _не_ боюсь, - голос был твердый и уверенный.

\- О, я знаю, - самодовольно ответил Кайло.

Про себя Рэй покачала головой: как легко она попала в его ловушку. К нему на колени, если быть точной.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, наблюдая, как снаружи валит снег, на дороге высота сугробов уже была пять – шесть дюймов.

\- У вас с отцом…

Рэй остановилась и поправила себя.

\- У вас с Ханом произошла новая стычка, да?

Лицо Кайло снова нахмурилось, от ее слов кулак на мгновение сжался.

\- Я бы не хотел говорить об этом.

Рэй кивнула. Все же...

\- Ладно. Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь… - она покачала головой. – То есть, если захочешь выговориться, я рядом.

Кайло посмотрел на нее, одновременно нерешительно и настороженно после такого предложения, но ее лицо было спокойным и невинным, хотя и немного смущенным из-за такого альтруизма.

Рэй пожала плечами в ответ на его взгляд.

\- В смысле, для этого ведь и нужны друзья?

Кайло почувствовал, как что-то в его груди слегка сжалось при ее словах. Она действительно хотела помочь.

Его указательный палец постучал по колену, пытаясь обуздать мечущиеся мысли. Наконец…

\- Он ведет себя так, будто это я отдаляюсь от него – _он_ первый начал.

Рэй подняла бровь в ответ на его заявление, не в силах сдержать слабую улыбку.

\- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас говоришь, как дитя?

Ее слова были незлыми, а скорее до боли честными. Кайло прищурился в ответ.

\- Не сердись, - упрекнула Рэй. – Я просто хочу сказать, что фраза «Он сделал это первым, так что теперь это должен сделать я» немного похожа на разговоры из начальной школы и для тебя довольно лицемерна.

Рот Кайло снова захлопнулся, и хотя его губы недовольно сжались в тонкую линию, в глазах было невольное уважение к тому, что сказала девушка.

\- Даже если так, он спровоцировал это.

\- Как?

\- Когда я отказался задержаться, он сказал: «Хорошо. Уходи – как обычно».

\- И?

Кайло рыкнул, пытаясь сердито взмахнуть рукой, но в результате лишь скинул с них обоих одеяло, запутавшись в складках.

\- _И_ это не только грубо, но и не соответствует действительности!

\- Он сказал это лишь потому, что был зол, что ты не остался поговорить с ним.

Кайло был потрясен.

\- Мы собирались доставить цветы моей маме! У меня есть рабочий график – я уже сейчас должен был вернуться на работу.

Про себя Кайло ворчал, что не в первый раз эта девушка нечаянно заставляет его отрабатывать те часы, которые он отсутствовал в салоне.

\- Да, я уверена, что единственная причина, по которой ты не смог остаться и поговорить с Ханом, твой плотный график.

Кайло ребяческим движением схватил с нее одеяло и дернул, оставив Рэй чуть больше уголка.

\- Перестань быть таким ребенком, - рявкнула Рэй, потянув одеяло.

\- Перестань принимать его сторону!

Рэй издала злой звук.

\- Ты сейчас себя слышишь? Повзрослей, Кайло. Встреться со своим отцом, как мужчина, а не сердитый мальчик, который семь лет вынашивает обиду и назло работает в тату-салоне.

Он замер.

Рэй тяжело дышала, вкладывая всю свою значительную силу в одеяло – и еще отчитывание Кайло. Ее дыхание всколыхнуло напряженный воздух. Сам Кайло был до жути тих, кулаки под одеялом сжаты.

\- Верни мне чертово одеяло, - пробормотал Рэй, снова дергая.

Он отпустил так внезапно, что Рэй по инерции откинулась назад и ударилась головой об окно с глухим _«тук»._

Выпрямившись, она стрельнула в него взглядом. Против воли его губы весело изогнулись – _почти_.

Вернувшись на место, Рэй вздохнула и раздраженно потерла затылок.

\- Прости, - наконец прозвучало извинение.

Она пожала плечами, покосившись на него со смутным подозрением.

\- Все нормально.

Тишина закутала их в падающий снег, одеяло теперь было поделено поровну.

Казалось, что температура продолжала опускаться, заставляя их двоих прижиматься все ближе и ближе друг к другу, чтобы согреться. Или скорее это Рэй тянулась к его теплу, как к обогревателю – жар от него исходил _безумный_.

Тридцать минут спустя на земле появился еще один дюйм снега.

Рэй вернулась на место водителя и снова завела машину. Или, скорее, попыталась завести. Раздался грохочущий звук, но и только.

\- Он мертв, Джим.

Кайло бросил на нее странный взгляд, явно не уловив отсылку.

\- Мы можем либо оттолкать ее назад, либо за нами приедет Хан, - предложила Рэй, взглянув на Кайло на пассажирском сиденье.

Его лицо сразу исказилось – больше в гримасе, чем в насмешке.

\- Бен Соло, тебе нужно преодолеть эту неприязнь к своему отцу прямо сейчас. Мы в любом случае увидим его и примем помощь.

\- Не зови меня так, - прорычал Кайло, но она знала, что злился он не на нее, а на ситуацию в целом.

Минуты шли, Рэй слегка дрожала без одеяла (и тепла тела Кайло).

Она как раз собиралась принять это проклятое решение за него, когда...

\- Мы оттолкаем ее назад.

_____________________________

Спустя полтора часа Рэй и Кайло, промокшие и в снегу, стояли на переднем крыльце дома Соло.

По иронии судьбы, Кайло действительно пришлось выйти и толкать, как он саркастически и предложил ранее. Они оба это делали, по очереди, пока кто-то один рулил.

На то, чтобы оттолкать эту проклятую машину, ушло гораздо больше времени, чем те десять минут, которые понадобились, чтобы проехать по тому же маршруту. Снег на неубранных улицах, который приходилось раздвигать машиной, сильно усложнил им путь.

Но в итоге они вернулись домой, и Рэй вопреки всему надеялась, что Хан никуда не ушел.

Звук дверного звонка был милый – словно из какого-нибудь фильма на канале Hallmark, смутно подумала Рэй.

\- Лея, я _же сказал тебе_ не возвращаться домой по этим проклятым дорогам… ох.

Хан запнулся, открыв дверь и увидев их двоих.

Хотя он попытался скрыть это, Рэй увидела боль в его взгляде, гнев, с которыми он посмотрел на своего сына.

Остановив взгляд на ней, его глаза слегка расширились от узнавания. Какое совпадение, что Рэй была именно тем человеком, который, как сказал Кайло, ждал его в машине.

\- Рэй?

Она улыбнулась.

\- Привет, Хан. Давно не виделись.

\- Заходи, малышка.

Хан заключил ее в крепкие объятия, пахнущие моторным маслом и сосной.

Кайло невозмутимо наблюдал за ними, хотя его кулаки были крепко сжаты в глубоких карманах пальто.

\- Держишься подальше от проблем?

Рэй улыбнулась.

\- Едва ли. Посмотрите, с кем я.

Рэй бросила веселый взгляд на Кайло, но, увидев кислое выражение лица, сменила тему.

\- Ваша рухлядь не заводится. Топливопровод слишком холодный.

На лице Хана появилось доброе недоумение.

\- Эта «рухлядь» многое пережила, малышка. Выбирай выражения.

Рэй сдержала улыбку.

\- Все равно, она никак не едет. Нам пришлось оттолкать ее назад.

Хан поднял бровь.

\- Пойду попробую добавить немного размораживающей добавки…

\- В топливный бак, - закончила за него Рэй. – Уже попробовали.

\- Вы ждали...

\- Тридцать минут, и она все еще не заводилась.

Хан не сводил с нее глаз и на мгновение, перед тем как отступить в сторону, выглядел приятно удивленным.

\- Ну, тогда заходите. Дайте взглянуть, могу ли я что-то сделать.

Они послушались, топая и стряхивая налипший снег, а Хан отправился проверить «Сокола», немного сердито выхватив ключи у Кайло. Через несколько минут он вернулся, огорченный.

\- Ты права, малышка, - сказал он Рэй, качая головой.

Кайло ухватился за появившийся у него шанс.

\- Тогда мы просто заберем мою машину и доставим приглашения мамы в другой день, - решил Кайло, разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Хан не дал Кайло уйти.

\- Вы не можете ехать в такую погоду. Там уже целых семь дюймов, и ты знаешь, что у нас дороги не почистят, пока об остальных не позаботятся. Я даже сказал твоей матери не возвращаться домой. Она остается в офисе.

Рэй почувствовала, как в животе нарастает тревога. Они не могли вернуться на работу? Поехать домой?

Кайло стиснул зубы.

\- И как мы должны вернуться на работу? – поинтересовался он, практически читая мысли Рэй.

Хан покачал головой.

\- Вы не вернетесь – никто не выйдет из дома в такую погоду.

У Рэй упало сердце, а тревога подступила прямо к горлу. Остаться здесь, пока не расчистят дороги? С Кайло и его ненавистным, отстраненным отцом?

Сама идея заставила ее в тревоге наморщить лоб, когда она вопросительно взглянула на сына.

От слов Хана на скулах Кайло заходили желваки, но он решил больше не спорить. Ради Рэй.

Вместо этого он продолжил сердито снимать пальто, перчатки и ботинки, а Хан ушел, чтобы разжечь огонь в гостиной.

Покорно сняв с себя пальто, перчатки и зимние ботинки, Рэй осталась в своих единственных мокрых леггинсах, промокших носках и такой же влажной толстовке.

\- Это будет ужасно, - пробормотала Рэй, случайно наступив в лужу растаявшего снега и поморщившись.

Кайло бросил на нее сочувственный взгляд, прежде чем жестом попросил подождать. Взбежав по лестнице и пройдя чуть дальше, он вернулся с полотенцем и стопкой одежды.

\- Я подумал, что ты могла бы принять душ. Чтобы согреться.

Рэй удивленно моргнула в ответ на предложение.

\- У меня нет ничего, что хоть немного подошло бы тебе, и ты слишком высокая, чтобы надеть мамину одежду, но я нашел очень старую толстовку и пижамные штаны, которые носил подростком.

Он отдал стопку ей в руки, и Рэй нерешительно улыбнулась в благодарность.

\- Вот. Давай покажу тебе душ.

Они пошли по лестнице друг за другом, Рэй разглядывала детские фотографии, выстроившиеся на теплых бежевых стенах. Кайло постепенно становился старше по мере того как они поднимались, хмурясь все сильнее и сильнее с каждой ступенькой. Это было смешно – видеть его улыбающимся четырехлетним малышом с огромными ушами по сравнению с подростком лет 14 с длинными взъерошенными волосами, который таращился в камеру.

Как будто чувствуя, что она смотрит на них, Кайло ускорил шаг, поворачивая за угол этажа. Он остановился перед дверью и, открыв ее, показал ей ванную комнату.

\- Хм, я все для тебя настрою, - пробормотал он, подходя к водяному баку. – Хочешь принять душ? Ванну?

\- Душ – это отлично, - быстро сказала Рэй, прижимая к себе стопку. Кайло так же быстро кивнул и включил воду.

Он ждал, пока она нагреется, держа одну руку на баке, оба не смотрели друг на друга. Наконец он оторвался от него и вставил вилку в розетку. Душ включился с тихим шипением воды.

\- Вот. Позови, если тебе что-то понадобится. Я приму душ в другой ванной.

Рэй кивнула, занятая тем, что укладывала стопку вещей на столешницу, и решительно избегая зрительного контакта.

Он вышел, и дверь осторожно закрылась.

Заперев замок – на всякий случай, - Рэй сняла с себя мокрую одежду, повесив ее на вешалку для полотенец, чтобы высохла.

Едва она ступила под струю горячей воды, ее плечи сразу же расслабились, узлы в ноющей спине становились все меньше, пока она стояла на месте.

Наконец, постояв под водой десять минут, она начала мыться.

Рэй воспользовалась тем, что было у них в душевой, открыв шампунь с мрачным и душистым запахом и такой же кондиционер. Открыла она и гель для душа, который пах, как – она осмотрела бутылку - «Арктический лед».

«Как _мужественно_ », подумала она с тихим смехом.

Внезапно все веселье исчезло, стоило ей понять, почему разум продолжает ворчать.

_«Он пахнет Кайло_ », автоматически решила она, прежде чем избавиться от этой мысли.

Осмотрев четыре бутылочки в душевой, она взяла каждую и поняла, что все они пахнут, как он. Вернее, он пах, как они.

Но он сказал, что не появлялся в доме своей семьи больше пяти лет...

Единственная мысль заставила ее сердце сжаться.

_Лея хранила в этой ванной комнате вещи Кайло в надежде, что когда-нибудь он вернется и воспользуется ими._

Рэй прислонилась головой к стене душевой, закрыв глаза.

Она твердила себе, что их жжет из-за попавшего мыла, а не по какой-то другой причине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка незабудки: удержание воспоминаний; ностальгия; меланхоличное сожаление.
> 
> P.S. Все же поняли отсылку к сцене из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар»? К сериалу «Звездный путь»? :P Здесь вообще было много деталей из канона - нашли?


	6. Красная цинния

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Злая Британка и Упрямый Мудак заняты разговорами, плетением волос и тем, что было в сцене, которую я, возможно, украла у Райана Джонсона из ПД и переделала *пожимает плечами*
> 
> Также в тексте есть ссылка на стихотворение Роберта Фроста «Остановившись у леса снежным вечером» - с ним связан ник автора, lovelydarkanddeep (прим. пер.)
> 
> Песня, игравшая в голове автора во время сцены с камином: I'll Be Good, Jaymes Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/YdBQyjn)
> 
> Автор прекрасного мудборда - @raindropwaltz на Tumblr

Поспешно вернув бутылочки на место, Рэй заканчивает принимать душ и быстро вытирается, надевая одежду, которую ей дал Кайло.

Несмотря на то что, по его словам, она была «очень старой», одежда все же не подошла. Ей пришлось пять раз закатать брюки на талии, чтобы они не сползали и не путались в ногах, а толстовка была скорее похожа на платье. Тем не менее, они были теплыми и удобными и нравились Рэй больше ее собственной мокрой одежды.

Расчесав по мере сил сморщившимися от воды пальцами спутанные лохматые волосы, она вышла из ванной, чувствуя себя намного лучше, чем раньше, но все еще беспокоясь о том, чтобы остаться на ночь с пререкающимися мужчинами Соло.

Она осмотрела коридор на предмет признаков жизни, но услышала только отчетливый звук воды в дальней части. Вместо того чтобы ждать, пока Кайло закончит, она спустилась по лестнице в гостиную. Хан подкинул еще одно полено в огонь, и воздух потрескивал от тепла.

Внезапно в попу Рэй ударилась огромная меховая стена.

_\- Что за…_

Пес был огромным, коричневым и очень, очень счастливым. Он лизал ее лицо с беззастенчивой радостью и вилял хвостом от волнения.

\- Это Чуи, - сообщил ей Хан, качая головой на выходки старого пса.

Рэй тоже засмеялась, когда пес попытался свернуться калачиком у ее груди, словно был каким-то маленьким померанским шпицем или чихуахуа.

\- Привет, парень, - пробормотала она, зарываясь руками в шерсть пса и прижимая его к себе. В одной из ее приемных семей была собака. Она и не понимала, как _сильно_ ей не хватало рядом собаки.

Внезапно Чуи поднялся и побрел к ковру перед огнем, рухнув на него с полурычащим стоном, чтобы погреть свои старые кости.

Рэй, посмеиваясь, снова поднялась, зачесывая влажные волосы на плечо.

\- Эй, малышка, - сказал Хан, - подай мне кочергу.

Рэй повиновалась, наблюдая, как он разжигает огонь, а Чуи довольно свернулся калачиком у ног Хана.

Звук душа наверху был едва слышен, но побудил Рэй спросить о том, что ей было интересно.

\- Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как вы его видели?

Хан на секунду замер, стоя спиной к ней. Она не могла видеть его лицо, но представляла себе острое сожаление.

\- Слишком много, - хрипло пробормотал Хан, продолжая свое занятие.

Рэй уперлась босой ногой в ковер, не решаясь переступать границу.

\- Знаете, он скучает по вам. Это видно.

Хан замер на миллисекунду, прежде чем продолжил резко тыкать в огонь.

\- Это не моя вина. Он был тем, кто ушел.

Рэй закатила глаза. Он говорил так же, как его сын.

\- Вам обоим нужно справиться с этим. Это мелочно и разрушает вашу семью.

Хан покачал головой, стоя на месте.

\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? Он просто чертовски упрям – совсем как его мать.

\- Или его отец, - произнесла Рэй с улыбкой на губах.

Хан посмотрел на нее сурово, но весело, однако этот взгляд быстро изменился и теперь говорил о сожалении и давно минувших ошибках.

\- Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь он простит меня.

Рэй коснулась его понурого плеча рукой в знак сочувствия.

\- Вы никогда не узнаете, если не попробуете.

В тишине потрескивал огонь, и Хан выдохнул, прежде чем выпрямиться. Рэй опустила руку.

\- Спасибо за совет, малышка. Но сейчас он слишком неблагоразумный.

\- Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе, старик.

Рэй подпрыгнула, не услышав приближения Кайло, не осознав, что вода наверху стихла.

Хан повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на своего сына без той же мягкости, которую только что видела Рэй. Лицо Кайло тоже было твердым, мокрые темные волосы обрамляли бледное лицо.

Напряженная тишина, затем…

\- Я готовлю ужин. Вы двое хотите есть?

Рэй открыла рот, чтобы согласиться…

\- С каких это пор ты умеешь готовить?

На лице Кайло читаются сомнение, осуждение, даже когда он произносит эти слова.

Хан отвел взгляд, едва набравшись сил посмотреть на него.

\- Я не умею. Я собирался разогреть остатки.

Огонь гулко потрескивал в воздухе.

\- Конечно, - наконец отвечает Рэй за них обоих. – Мы бы хотели поесть.

Хан резко кивает, прежде чем отвернуться, чтобы уйти на кухню, оставляя Рэй с ее опасениями и своим сыном.

\- Совет? – спросил Кайло о том, что раньше сказал Хан, оттолкнувшись от двери и направляясь к ней.

Рэй небрежно пожала плечами.

\- Я сказала ему, что путь к твоему сердцу лежит через цветы, как у любого типичного мужчины.

Тихий смех.

\- То есть я «типичный мужчина»?

Рэй не знала, как ответить, поэтому промолчала, вместо этого повернувшись к огню, чтобы согреться.

Она моргнула, когда ей вручили расческу и пару вязаных носков.

Послав Кайло благодарный взгляд, она уселась на диван, чтобы натянуть носки (ей пришлось все же подвернуть их, чтобы подошли). Затем она начала дергать расческу сквозь спутанные волосы, и Кайло с удивлением посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты планируешь стать лысой раньше времени? – спросил он, наблюдая, как она энергично атакует волосы.

Рэй остановилась и в смущении посмотрела на него. Легким движением головы он указал на расческу в ее руке.

\- Ой. Они запутались.

Кайло поднял бровь.

\- Ты использовала кондиционер?

Рэй выглядела раздраженной.

\- _Да_ , - подчеркнула она, хотя на самом деле это было не его дело.

\- Правильно?

Рэй обнажила зубы в знак недовольства.

_\- Я знаю, как использовать кондиционер._

Кайло в ответ покачал головой.

\- Если бы знала, сейчас они бы не запутались в клубок.

Рэй прищурилась.

\- Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

Кайло провел рукой по своим волосам.

\- Откуда, ты думаешь, у меня такие роскошные локоны?

Рэй усмехнулась в раздраженном изумлении.

\- _Конечно_ ты используешь кондиционер, - пробормотала она, прежде чем добавить что-то еще так тихо, что Кайло не смог разобрать фразу полностью, кроме слов «симпатичный мальчик».

\- Так, дай мне, - потребовал он, выдергивая расческу из ее крепкой хватки.

Садясь позади нее на диван, он начал медленно и тщательно расчесывать ее волосы.

Рэй, находясь на грани шока, ничего не мог сделать, кроме как смотреть на противоположную стену с открытым ртом. Вскоре, однако, она расслабляется от повторяющихся движений расчески и мягкого тепла огня, почти погружаясь в состояние медитации.

Запах его шампуня и кондиционера наполняет воздух между ними, и он застывает от удивления, прежде чем испытать какое-то странное чувство удовлетворения от того, что она пахнет, как он.

\- Раньше я делал это для моей матери, - бормочет он через некоторое время, осторожно наклоняя ее голову, чтобы добраться до другой стороны волос.

Рэй мычит в ответ, ее глаза закрыты, а сердце бьется ровно. Она могла бы заснуть, если бы не было того знакомого треска электричества между ними, который заряжал воздух. Наконец он проводит расческу по последней пряди ее волос, заканчивая.

Рэй нарушает свое спокойствие, чтобы протянуть руку и пропустить волосы через резинку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он, схватив за запястье, чтобы остановить.

\- Собираю волосы, - отвечает Рэй с раздражением в голосе, пока пытается стряхнуть его большую руку.

\- Дай я.

\- Нет, я могу…

Он дергает ее за волосы, не так сильно, чтобы стало больно, но достаточно, чтобы ее руки ослабли.

\- Ты такой требовательный.

Она скрещивает руки перед собой, а мягкие пальцы вплетаются в ее волосы. Он только мычит в ответ, и она знает, что на его губах должна играть самодовольная улыбка.

Минуту спустя Рэй чувствует последний рывок в волосах, прежде чем все готово.

\- Вот.

Она не благодарит его.

Он протягивает ей оставшуюся резинку для волос, и перед тем, как отстраниться, Рэй хватает его правое запястье.

\- Что это?

Она говорит про цветок, который украшает внутреннюю часть его локтя, красивый и простой.

\- Это подсолнух.

Рэй закатывает глаза на его ответ.

\- Я знаю, что это за цветок, идиот. Я работаю в цветочном магазине. Я спрашиваю, почему он тут у тебя?

Рэй знает, _почему_ , знает, что это любимые цветы Леи, потому что женщина берет домой несколько всякий раз, как заходит. Потому что Хан появляется в праздники и по особым случаям, чтобы купить их.

После короткой паузы он отвечает.

\- Мне просто понравилось, как он выглядел…

\- Брехня.

Кайло на секунду замолкает, должно быть, от шока, затем…

\- Прошу прощения?

Рэй качает головой.

\- Я говорю, брехня.

Она поворачивается, садясь со скрещенными ногами напротив него, в зеленовато-карих глазах вечное любопытство.

\- Скажи мне, - просит она, слишком мило наклоняя голову.

Кайло закатил глаза в ответ на наглость и продолжал смотреть на ее, прежде чем понял, что она не собирается сдаваться. Он вздохнул, признавая поражение.

\- Это самый любимый цветок моей матери, - наконец пробормотал он, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

\- Ой. Это так мило, - пропела Рэй с легкой улыбкой на потрескавшихся губах, будто не знала.

\- Это неважно.

Рэй пытается сдержать улыбку, которая грозит появиться на ее губах при его легкомысленном ответе. Улыбка внезапно исчезает, когда она вспоминает значение подсолнуха.

\- Ты знаешь, что означает подсолнух? – тихо спрашивает она Кайло, прежде чем полностью осознает, чем готова поделиться.

Кайло качает головой, ожидая ее ответа. Сглотнув, Рэй говорит.

\- Он означает верность идее противостоять всем штормам сообща и добиваться победы – обычно всей семьей.

Она наблюдает, как на его лице появляется осознание. Это почти грустно.

\- Возможно, это любимый цветок Леи, потому что она думает – _надеется,_ \- что ваша семья будет такой же. Выдержит этот... шторм между тобой и Ханом и окажется вместе на другой стороне.

Он спокоен, глаза смотрят вдаль, мерцая в свете огня. Рэй не вмешивается, а снова смотрит на цветок.

\- Кто это сделал?

Слова мягкие, подобные свету, который зовет его из того меланхоличного мира, куда он ушел. Она обводит контур татуировки указательным пальцем, и сухожилия на его предплечьях сгибаются.

\- Я сделал.

Потрясенная, Рэй поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Твой линейный рисунок... он очень хорош, - хвалит она с нерешительной улыбкой.

\- Вышло бы лучше, если бы мне не пришлось делать это левой рукой.

Рэй смутилась от его слов, не веря, что он нарисовал это своей недоминирующей рукой. Она чувствует, как его любопытство окрашивает воздух, заполняет пространство между ними.

\- Каким видом искусства занимаешься _ты_?

\- Как ты...

Она замолкает при виде его веселой улыбки, склоняя голову. Пауза, а затем…

\- Просто скетчи. Ничего особенного.

Кайло кивает, а затем встает и подходит к ее сумке возле двери.

\- Можно? – спрашивает он, прежде чем порыться внутри.

\- Эй! Ты что…

Его рука появляется из сумки с трофеем.

Ее блокнот.

\- Эй!

\- Я подумал, что ты будешь держать его при себе, если вдруг поразит вдохновение.

Продолжая игнорировать ее слабые крики протеста, (он бы не стал открывать его, если бы чувствовал, что она действительно против) он открывает блокнот, чтобы взглянуть. Снова садится рядом с ней на диван, как раз в тот момент, когда она нерешительно тянется к блокноту. Кайло легко убирает его из зоны досягаемости.

На самом деле она не злится, что он просматривает его – там все равно нет ничего важного. Но чувствует, будто должна бы.

Он молчит, листая блокнот, глаза бегают по угольным и графитовым линиям, случайным чернильным царапинам. Наконец он останавливается на последнем наброске, над которым она работала, когда Финн попросил помочь с гвоздиками в магазине.

Это цветы гипсофилы, маленькие, но элегантные в своей простоте. Он бросает на нее заинтригованный взгляд, прочитав подпись; она краснеет.

\- Хочешь сделать татуировку?

Рэй нерешительно пожимает плечами, притворяясь, будто это ерунда. Будто она не набрасывала, не стирала, затем снова не набрасывала и снова не стирала идею своей татуировки последние два с половиной года.

Он снова смотрит на ее куриный почерк, слова «Идея татуировки», выведенные яркими чернилами.

\- Где ты хочешь ее сделать?

Вопрос простой, но заставляет Рэй залиться краской. Кайло поднимает бровь, на губах мелькает ухмылка.

\- Где-то на неприличном месте?

Рэй бьет его рукой, попадая по бицепсу.

\- Нет! – протестует она.

\- М-м-м-м, - бормочет Кайло, скривив губы в ответ в самодовольной улыбке.

\- Тьфу, ненавижу тебя! – бросает Рэй, скрестив руки, когда слышит его хихиканье.

Он не отступает.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я вытатуировал это? Хотите, чтобы мои руки и чернила были там – на тебе?

Сейчас Рэй была красной, как помидор.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я оставил чернилами свою подпись на твоей коже, чтобы ты всегда меня помнила? Где ты хочешь? На заднице или…

\- Хочу на руке! – вопит она на него в полном унижении. – Просто на предплечье!

Кайло замирает и затем качает головой, кусая губу так, что Рэй не может отвести взгляд от его алого рта.

\- И здесь я решил, что ты хочешь ее на каком-то _особенном_ месте.

Его темные глаза опасно блестят, голова слегка наклонена, а губы самодовольно изгибаются.

Глаза Рэй неосознанно возвращаются к его губам.

Его кадык дергается в ответ, и внезапно Рэй чувствует, что ей слишком жарко под всеми слоями одежды. Его одежды. Пахнущей им.

Она раскрывает рот…

С кухни доносится лязг, возможно стук сковороды.

Момент прерван.

\- Чертова еда готова – идите поешьте. Или нет, мне все равно.

Обменявшись несколько неловкими, но удивленными взглядами, оба встают, чтобы поесть.

_____________________

Ужин проходит без приключений – к счастью. Хан и Кайло оба стараются, не друг для друга, а ради Рэй.

И даже несмотря на то, что это остатки, еда, приготовленная Леей, - самое вкусное, что Рэй ела за всю свою жизнь.

Хан включает телевизор после ужина, бегая по каналам, пока не появляется прогноз погоды.

\- …и, кажется, лучше не становится, Тидо. Наш радар указывает, что до утра выпадет еще два-три дюйма снега, и предупреждает о серьезных заморозках, которые начнутся поздно вечером и сохранятся до раннего утра. Мы не получим передышку где-то до 9 утра.

Рэй, получив напоминание о необходимости остаться в одном доме с двумя ссорящимися мужчинами, хмурится. Тем не менее, она обнаруживает, что звонит Финну, чтобы сказать, что «в порядке», «ночует у друзей» (не указывая, каких) и что, вполне вероятно, не сможет прийти завтра на работу.

А потом обнаруживает, что сидит с Ханом за кухонным столом, с колодой карт в руках и гигантской кучей кренделей на столе. Кайло неохотно присоединяется к ним, и они учат Рэй играть в покер.

Она на удивление хороша, но не сравнится с Кайло и особенно с Ханом. Этот человек поэт с картами, его непроницаемое лицо – повод для зависти. Рэй смутно размышляет, не срывал ли он когда-нибудь куш в казино.

В борьбе с ним Кайло тоже держит лицо, похоже, зная своего отца лучше многих (несмотря на отчуждение). Сердце Рэй немного ноет, потому что, хотя Кайло делает вид, что не думает о своем отце, он, возможно, знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Поздно вечером, когда Рэй идет в ванную, у нее наконец получается увидеть свои волосы в зеркале.

Кайло сделал сложную французскую косу, петли и жгуты волос сплетены вместе так красиво, что Рэй огорчается, что в конце концов ей придется ее распустить.

Теперь она знает, откуда взялись прически Леи.

Не прошло и секунды, как ее пронзает боль, и она задается вопросом, кто сейчас заплетает волосы Лее.

_____________________

Рэй сложно спать на новом месте.

Годы сна в напряжении научили ее быть осторожной в незнакомой обстановке, и, несмотря на то, что она хорошо знает Соло, сегодняшний день ничем не отличается.

Она ворочалась и вертелась два часа и в итоге встала с постели, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет уснуть, пока не устанет достаточно сильно. Часы около кровати показывают сияющие голубым цифры 2:57, и она вздыхает, злясь на неспособность своего разума расслабиться.

Беззвучно открыв дверь, она видит огонь, освещающий коридор лестницы, и решает пойти туда. Возможно, Хан не спит.

Вместо этого она находит бездельничающего Кайло Рена, который гладит храпящего Чуи, расположившегося на коврике прямо перед камином, и потягивает ликер янтарного цвета из резного стеклянного стакана.

\- Привет, - тихо выдыхает Рэй, преодолевая последние ступеньки, чтобы подойти к нему. Он выглядит удивленным, как будто оторвался от мечтаний.

\- Привет, - выдыхает он так же, Чуи слегка шевелится.

Она усаживается рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, пряча холодные руки в мех Чуи. Собака без особого энтузиазма облизывает ее, и через несколько минут его грохочущий храп возобновляется.

\- Не можешь уснуть? – в конце концов спрашивает Кайло.

Рэй кивает в ответ.

\- И ты?

\- Ага.

Они снова погружаются в уютную тишину, треск камина мягкий и убаюкивающий. За окном лунный свет окрашивает снег в ярко-белый, его хлопья продолжают падать с мрачного ночного неба.

\- Слишком много воспоминаний, - внезапно говорит Кайло, отчего Рэй едва не подпрыгивает.

\- В этом доме?

Он кивает и снова переводит взгляд на Чуи, поглаживая крупной рукой мягкую голову.

\- Я не могу спать на новом месте или с новыми людьми поблизости, - заявляет Рэй, считая, что это будет честно.

Огонь громко трещит – бревно проваливается глубже в горящие угли, и его поглощает огонь.

\- Это из-за того, что… тебя удочеряли?

Рэй кивает, не удивляясь, что он запомнил этот факт из прошлого.

\- Следующий вопрос, - начинает Кайло, явно ссылаясь на игру, которую они затеяли ранее. – Расскажи мне об Англии.

Рэй тихо усмехнулась, дергая за свободную ниточку на краю ее толстовки.

\- Была _моя_ очередь спрашивать, если что, но... что ты хочешь узнать?

Он пожимает плечами, глаза в свете огня будто плавятся и становятся светло-коричневыми.

\- Я не знаю… Откуда ты, чем занималась в детстве, твои любимые детские воспоминания.

\- Кажется, это больше, чем один вопрос…

Она улыбается в ответ на раздраженный взгляд, который бросает на нее Кайло.

_\- Хорошо._

Она ненадолго задумывается, совсем не привыкнув погружаться в свое прошлое. Она дала ему умереть давным-давно.

\- Хотя я переезжала из семьи в семью, я считала себя родом из Брикстона. Это не самый лучший район, вообще-то, но я провела там много времени…

Огонь снова трещит, и Кайло предлагает ей выпить из его стакана, который она принимает. После быстрого глотка, который обжег горло жидким огнем, стакан повисает на ее пальцах.

\- Пока я росла, не все было плохо. Некоторые люди были хорошими. Одна семья, Джонсоны, - вспоминает она. – У них был симпатичный мопс, который все время ходил за мной.

Она делает еще один глоток из стакана.

\- Это было приятно – чувствовать себя нужной.

Ее охватывает дрожь, не совсем от холода, но и не совсем от сожаления. Кайло все равно натягивает одеяло ей на плечи. Она принимает это с благодарностью, придерживая его одной рукой, другой все еще сжимая стакан.

\- Ты не одинока.

Слова заставляют ее поднять голову, заставляют сердце сжаться в груди.

Его глаза отражают то же одиночество, которое она испытывает в худшие ночи, ту же болезненную пустоту, которая возникает из-за отсутствия семьи. Глаза темные, и блестящие, и такие одинокие.

Она не уверена, почему говорит это, но отчего-то знает, что сказать ему будет правильно.

\- Ты тоже не одинок.

Его взгляд скользит к ее глазам, затем к руке, когда она снова протягивает ему стакан. Он берет холодное стекло, согретое ее прикосновением, их пальцы едва соприкасаются.

Оба задыхаются, едва слышно дыша, встречаясь взглядами, отблески огня играют на их лицах.

Воздух полный, теплый; раскрашен широкими мазками охры, янтаря и сиены. Он спокоен и в то же время заряжен.

Рэй позволяет пустому стакану соскользнуть с пальцев и упасть прямо на ковер, пальцы переплетаются с пальцами Кайло и опускаются на ее колено.

Одинокая слеза катится по ее щеке, сверкая, как кристалл, в свете огня. Глаза Кайло тоже мерцают – красивые, темные и глубокие.

После этого Рэй без проблем засыпает, ее голова спокойно лежит в ямке между плечом и шеей Кайло.

Кайло не спит немного дольше, наблюдая, как огонь танцует на мягких чертах девушки, которая вошла в его жизнь как буря, красивая, сильная и совершенно неожиданная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка красной циннии: постоянство; «ты не одинок»; «я с тобой».


	7. Оранжевая лилия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глупая Британка и Идиот Мудак ссорятся :(
> 
> День святого Валентина приходит с местью, погрязшей в вине и неверных решениях.
> 
> Автор идеи с кофе - @raindropwaltz

\- Какой же ты гребаный _козел_.

Рэй говорит это, качая головой и выхватывая чашку StarHux, которую он ей протягивает, прежде чем ее могут отнять.

\- Что? – он смеется, принимая невинный вид.

\- Ты знаешь, что, - ворчит Рэй, делая глоток кофе.

Ему потребовалось всего две попытки, чтобы узнать, что она любит. Теперь он приносит ей кофе макиато с тремя порциями карамельного сиропа каждое утро, перед тем как пойти на работу.

Неважно, что на ее стакане написано _«После Рэйвня появляется Рэйдуга»_ , а вчера было _«Ты плаваешь с Рэйкатами?»_ , а за день до этого _«Ты на моем Рэйдаре»_. Она все равно ценит эти жесты.

Кайло качает головой, одновременно закатывая рукава на бицепсах и обнажая восхитительно расписанные руки, и наклоняется к ней через прилавок.

\- Ты должна благодарить меня, а не называть козлом. Я принес тебе _кофе_. Это дерьмо в наши дни недешевое, учитывая инфляцию и все такое.

Рэй прячет улыбку за краем стакана, делая глоток. Он поднимает бровь, все еще ожидая. Она фыркает, прежде чем произносит раздраженное «спасибо».

\- Другое дело. Вот Рэйчик солнечного света, который я так хорошо знаю.

Его глаза загораются, и Рэй вдруг понимает, что будет написано на ее стакане завтра утром.

Они играли в эту игру уже три недели, пили кофе, смеялись и уже не _совсем_ боялись более-частых-чем-обычно доставок, которые Кайло должен был выполнять по требованию Леи. Будь Рэй честна с собой... она бы даже сказала, что ей нравится Кайло. Что она считает его другом.

Другом, с которым она продолжала переписываться до 3 часов утра, а ее плечи дрожали от тихого смеха, когда она прижимала пальцы к губам, словно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Она обошла стеклянную стойку, чтобы толкнуть его бедром, убедившись, что крепко держит кофе. (На прошлой неделе произошел кофейный инцидент с футболкой Кайло. Хотя она была черной, как и вся его одежда, поэтому на ней не осталось пятен.)

\- Разве тебе не надо идти и делать татуировку?

Кайло ухмыляется, а она прислоняется к прилавку и потягивает напиток. Ей приходится вытянуть шею, чтобы взглянуть на него, очаровательно сморщив нос.

\- Вау, да ты прямо настоящая чикуля, когда произносишь слово «татуировка» вот так. Очень _клево_.

Рэй фыркает в свой кофе и хлопает его по руке.

\- Я никогда не думала... – она делает паузу, пытаясь сдержать смех. – Я никогда не думала, что грозный Кайло Рен _когда-нибудь_ скажет «клево», и вот ты доказываешь, что я ошибалась. Кажется, я каждый день узнаю о тебе что-то новое.

Он притворяется обиженным, на миллисекунду делая щенячьи глаза.

\- Я могу быть грозным _и_ клевым, да будет тебе известно. Хватит делать из меня одномерного злодея – это не какая-то выдуманная космическая опера.

Все еще посмеиваясь, она толкает его к двери. Он останавливается, чтобы надеть пальто, хотя между двумя магазинами всего пятнадцать секунд ходьбы. Она знает, что это игра.

\- Иди, - рычит она с шутливым раздражением, снова пихая его.

\- Какая нетерпеливая, - бормочет он, улыбаясь. Подмигивает. – Может, если шлепнешь меня по заднице, я пойду быстрее.

Рэй подвергается искушению, о, _большому_ искушению, но вместо этого решает снова толкнуть его к двери свободной рукой.

\- До свидания, - подчеркивает она, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Встретимся у гвоздик в час, - напоминает он, прежде чем еще раз подмигнуть и уйти.

Или она так думает.

Дверь снова открывается, и она удивленно поднимает голову (все еще улыбаясь).

\- Вернулся так скоро...

Она умолкает, когда внутрь заходит Финн, стряхивая с себя снег. Он выглядит злым, очевидно столкнувшись с Кайло на пути сюда.

Его серьезный взгляд останавливается на кофейном стакане, читая надпись, а потом поднимается к ее слегка увядшей улыбке. Глаза сощуриваются еще сильнее.

\- Снова приходил твой _парень_? – бросает он, грубо снимая пальто и вешая.

Рэй, явно удивленная, от его слов отступает на шаг.

\- Прости?

Финн закатывает глаза, на его лице выражение чистого отвращения (которое она никогда не видела у него прежде).

\- Кайло Рен, твой свадебный дружок. Вы, ребята, официально уже пара, или он просто _любит_ приносить тебе кофе?

Смущение на лице Рэй сменяется гневом.

\- Что на тебя нашло? – огрызается она, скрещивая руки на груди в защитном жесте.

Финн не отвечает, вместо этого проходя мимо в сторону задней комнаты.

\- Эй!

Финна останавливает ее тон, резкий и обиженный, и он поворачивается лицом, пронзая ее пылающим яростью взглядом.

\- В чем твоя проблема, черт возьми?! – спрашивает Рэй, одновременно в шоке от ненормального поведения Финна и более чем слегка сердитая.

\- Моя _проблема_? – язвительно спрашивает Финн, почти дрожа. – Ты тусуешься с ним, как будто он не отправил трех человек в чертову больницу, потому что ему не понравился их тон. Это моя чертова _проблема_ , Рэй.

Поначалу его слова не совсем до нее доходят, влетают в уши и вылетают. Но потом что-то щелкает.

\- Он _что_? – выдавливает она, голос злой и в то же время слегка ломается. Финн не двигается, но все же кивает в ответ на ее искреннее удивление.

\- Да, Рэй. Думаешь, нет уважительной причины, почему он мне не нравится? Я не _ненавижу_ людей просто так, - Финн качает головой и продолжает. – Он отправил трех взрослых мужчин в _больницу_ из-за какого-то оскорбления. Сломал нос одному парню; закончил тем, что раздробил ногу другому. А ты теперь с ним общаешься, дружбу водишь.

Рэй – воплощение шока и медленно растущего отвращения.

\- Я не могу... Он бы не...

Финн раздраженно фыркает, затем устремляется в заднюю комнату и яростно выдергивает ноутбук из сумки. Наконец он оборачивается к ней, показывая статью.

Она читает, чувствуя в горле желчь, во рту сухо и кислый привкус.

\- И они _отозвали_ обвинения, потому что все его «приятели» из этого проклятого салона «Первого Ордена» поручились за него, - Финн покачал головой, схватив ее руки, неожиданно холодные и липкие.

\- Рэй, я не хочу, чтобы этот монстр был где-то _рядом_ с тобой, тем более что ты не знаешь, что он сделал.

Она тихая, слишком тихая, и плечи Финна слегка расслабляются, а лицо смягчается. Он поднимает руки и нежно берет ее за плечи в знак поддержки.

\- Мне очень жаль, Орешек, правда. Я бы хотел, чтобы он был для тебя лучшим парнем. Но он не такой, и я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого пострадала.

Рэй кивает, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, сосредоточенно разглядывая пол слева от себя.

\- Я… Я пойду прогуляюсь, - шепчет Рэй, выскальзывает из его объятий и выходит из магазина, едва успев схватить пальто.

Финн вздыхает.

Час дня наступает раньше, чем ожидалось, цветочный магазин в этот день погружен в суету нетерпеливых посетителей. До Дня святого Валентина оставалось две недели, что предрекало «Милой Дэйзи» бурную торговлю.

По был очень взволнован – День святого Валентина был его любимым праздником наряду с собственным днем рождения. Он порхал от покупателя к покупателю, как ребенок, накаченный сахаром, и все же каким-то образом оставался очаровательным и обворожительным до последнего.

Рэй пыталась разделить то же чувство счастья, которое По, казалось, источал, как солнечный свет; ее собственное было результатом более-менее сносного притворства. Единственным признаком того, что утро началось для нее не так хорошо, был слишком яркий блеск в глазах. (К счастью, припухлость и насморк давно исчезли.)

Она боялась момента, когда он войдет в эту дверь, боялась, когда ее сердце непременно подпрыгнет при виде него. (Она говорила себе, что это из-за кофеина, который он обычно приносил с собой. Классическая обжарка и все такое.)

Когда Кайло наконец пришел, Рэй пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы сохранить на лице сосредоточенное и нейтральное выражение. Теперь он был просто еще одним клиентом. Всегда должен был быть просто еще одним клиентом.

Он обвел взглядом магазин, на мгновение задержавшись взглядом на По, помогавшем пожилой женщине выбрать гардении, а затем на Финне, который пристально смотрел на него в ответ, хотя был занят с покупателем. Когда его глаза наконец остановились на ней, губы дернулись в улыбке, и Рэй пришлось заставить себя ненавидеть это. Он приблизился, еще раз облокотившись на прилавок, как сделал этим утром.

\- Привет, Мусорщица. Я знаю, что пришел без кофеиновых возлияний, но вдруг ты сможешь выглядеть чуть счастливее, увидев меня.

Рэй пришлось заставить себя не улыбаться, не отвечать язвительно-саркастически, как обычно. Вместо этого она просто поставила гвоздики на стойку и перевела на него взгляд.

\- Если Лея чем-то недовольна, пожалуйста, скажи ей, чтобы звонила мне в любое время.

Кайло наморщил лоб, явно смущенный ее поведением.

\- У тебя все нормально?

Рэй моргнула, будто удивляясь.

\- Конечно. А что?

Он качает головой, глядя на нее с подозрением.

\- Ты ведешь себя странно. Почти нормально, - его губы изогнулись от собственной шутки, в ожидании, когда на нее ответит ее звенящий смех.

Ее губы остались крепко сжатыми и только вымолвили…

\- Хорошо, что ж, приятного дня.

Она пытается толкнуть гвоздики к нему дальше через стойку, но он хватает ее за предплечье. Движение напомнило Рэй, почему он не нравился Финну, о насилии, связанном с его именем ( _что он отправил трех взрослых мужчин в больницу_ ).

\- В чем дело? Почему ты так себя ведешь?

Его взгляд пронесся по магазину, остановившись на По, а затем на Финне.

\- Это потому, что они здесь? – спросил он, и в его глазах внезапно появилось понимание. – О, ты притворяешься для них, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Сурово, но все равно мило.

Его губы снова изогнулись вверх, но от серьезности, которую он заметил в ее взгляде, упали.

\- Я не притворяюсь, что ты мне не нравишься, - подчеркнула она, едва взглянув на него. Она стряхивает его руку со своей. – На самом деле мы не друзья, помнишь? Мы просто работаем вместе ради Леи.

Она возвращается к книгам, которые раскладывала на прилавке, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Не хочет поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть, что написано на его лице. Следует пауза, и она решает, что он собирается уйти…

Он снова хватает ее за предплечье, на этот раз гораздо более настойчиво (но никогда не причиняя боль). Она почти желает, чтобы он так сделал, чтобы она могла зацементировать в своей душе этот его образ, жестокий и кровавый – выжечь его в памяти…

\- Рэй, что _на хер_ происходит? – он говорит шепотом, но все же резко и довольно громко, настолько, что стоящие рядом посетители смотрят на них с любопытством.

\- Ничего, - шипит она, снова вырываясь из его хватки и поднимая взгляд.

\- Не ничего. Ты ведешь себя так, будто я…

Его глаза внезапно переместились обратно на Финна.

\- Это _он_ сделал? Он что-то сказал? Он сказал тебе, почему _ненавидит_ меня?

Слово «ненавидит» произносится с насмешкой, которая застигает Рэй врасплох.

Внезапно она вспоминает о первом дне их встречи. Как она могла забыть мужчину, которого встретила вначале, рычащего, и злого, и больше похожего на дикое животное, чем на человека? Как она могла забыть _того_ мужчину – Кайло Рена – ради того, кого втайне называла Беном Соло?

Прямо сейчас перед ней стоит не Бен Соло, а Кайло Рен, который выглядит так, словно собирается пойти разобраться с Финном, возможно отправить _его_ в больницу.

\- Кайло, - шипит Рэй, на этот раз хватая _его_ за руку. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки.

\- Кайло, - снова убеждает она, пока темный пронзительный взгляд не сталкивается с ее собственным.

Она делает самое умоляющее лицо, какое только может, пытаясь удержать эти слова в его голове.

\- Если ты когда-нибудь уважал меня, был моим другом, заботился хоть немного, ты сейчас же покинешь этот цветочный магазин и оставишь нас в покое.

Его взгляд все еще омрачен гневом, глубоким и удушающим, но слова что-то делают, дают ему какую-то ясность. (Она не знает, что _боль_ дает ему полную ясность.)

\- Пожалуйста, - она собирается с силами, губы все равно слегка дрожат.

Он бросает на нее еще один взгляд, и тот, как вечность и одновременно наносекунда; бесконечный и в то же время мимолетный.

Она дышит.

Он дышит.

Наконец, _наконец_ он стряхивает с себя ее руку. Подхватывает гвоздики.

\- Отныне сама покупай себе чертов кофе, Рэй.

А потом он ушел.

У Рэй нет былой роскоши, она не может уйти и прогуляться с таким большим количеством клиентов, которым стоит уделить внимание.

Поэтому она проглатывает комок в горле – задыхается от него – и нацепляет на лицо улыбку. Когда позже она облизывает губы, на вкус они, как соленая вода.

_____________________________

Следующие две недели напомнили Рэй ее жизнь до появления в ней цветов – мрачную, серую.

Она не осознавала, какое место позволила ему занять в своей жизни, насколько постоянным стало его присутствие – как Финна и По.

В конце концов, она всегда видела его по утрам, когда открывала магазин, когда он приносил ей кофе. Иногда еще два или три раза, в зависимости от планов доставки для Леи и от того, были ли у него клиенты во время ее обеденного перерыва.

Позже в день их стычки она увидела рыжеволосого мужчину возле тату-салона, кричащего в свой телефон.

\- Ты стоил мне еще одной _гребаной_ стены, Рен, - рычит мужчина в гладкое черное устройство, его лицо почти такого же яркого цвета, как волосы. – Лучше бы тебе притащить свою задницу сюда завтра к 8 утра, чтобы начать работу, _и_ взять дополнительных клиентов, чтобы заплатить за нее.

Факт, что Кайло, по-видимому, разрушил стену (пробив насквозь?), снова напоминает Рэй об очевидном насилии, на которое способен человек, названный ей однажды по ошибке другом. Она должна считать для себя большой удачей, что никогда не оказывалась перед лицом его гнева.

И все же, даже зная об этом, всякий раз, стоит мельком увидеть его, она чувствует тот же комок в горле. Тот самый, который с трудом приходится сглатывать снова и снова.

Она думает, что это до ужаса похоже на сожаление.

Хуже всего становится, когда он вынужден приходить за доставкой.

Они оба тихие, отстраненные, как незнакомцы. Даже когда они впервые встретились, между ними был жгучий жар, гнев, раскалявший добела все разговоры.

Это что-то другое.

Его глаза мрачные, все еще злые – в них замороженный гнев, колючий и ледяной. Нечто вырубленное изо льда и окутанное холодом.

Ему соответствуют продолжающиеся на улице морозы, со снегом и сосульками.

_____________________________

День святого Валентина приходит в «Милую Дэйзи» с отмщением.

Целый день Рэй на ногах: доставляет заказы на фургоне, расставляет букеты в багажнике, рассчитывает клиентов. Ей едва хватает времени, чтобы дышать, она даже пропускает обед, чтобы помочь По с гигантской композицией из роз.

По – сама бодрость духа и счастье, а Рэй – ворчание и _уныние_. Тем более что именно она должна была погрузить этот гигантский заказ роз в багажник фургона для доставки. (Кто, _черт возьми_ , вообще заказывает столько чертовых роз для одного человека?)

\- Я _не_ стану сегодня вечером разбираться в этой гребаной подсобке, Хакс. Я работаю до 8 – если займусь и этим, останусь здесь на _всю_ ночь.

\- Это не _моя_ проблема, Рен. Это _ты_ решил, что было бы неплохо пробить кулаком стену.

Как раз в тот момент, когда она загружает ящики VioBox попой кверху, пробираясь в грузовое пространство фургона, она узнает знакомые глубокие интонации Кайло и соответствующий гнусавый голос рыжеволосого мужчины. Это легкий обмен шутками между двумя друзьями, но все же почему-то слова звучат так, будто оба на грани.

\- Я _говорил_ тебе…

\- Ты бы предпочел, чтобы на этой неделе я передавал тебе всех _не по записи_?

Раздается тихое ругательство, а затем самодовольное сопение мужчины, Хакса, в момент триумфа.

\- Какой же ты гребаный _мудак_...

На следующем слове голос Кайло срывается. Рэй неожиданно может _почувствовать_ его взгляд на своей попе, и у нее тут же краснеют уши – щеки тоже пылают. Она быстро заканчивает расставлять ящики, вылезая из фургона.

Глубоко вздохнув, она обнаруживает, что Кайло смотрит на нее, будто был в шоке или ослеп. Это действительно очень смешно, и она почти забывает, что они должны быть кем-то вроде противников.

\- Тебя удар хватил?

Кайло качает головой в ответ на ее снисходительный вопрос, словно пытаясь восстановить самообладание.

\- Нет, - рычит он, и наконец, _наконец_ в его глазах появляется знакомое тепло. Он тает, уже не будучи таким ледяным.

\- Не заливай, - радостно бубнит Хакс, зарабатывая свирепый взгляд от Кайло.

\- С днем святого Валентина, - бормочет им Рэй, сражаясь с улыбкой на пути внутрь.

\- С днем святого Валентина.

_____________________________

Именно после двух больших бокалов вина тем вечером Рэй, оплакивая отсутствие любовной жизни в самую романтичную ночь в году, начинает думать о Кайло Рене.

С наполовину пустой бутылки Rosiala de Chandrila холодные капли конденсата падают на деревянный стол в гостиной. Она напоминает себе еще раз поблагодарить за нее По. Создатель знает, что она не может позволить себе… она делает паузу, чтобы взглянуть на этикетку, пытаясь прочитать в сотый раз, но сдается где-то рядом с «Розой де Шиншилла».

Образ шиншиллы с ее прекрасным мехом каким-то образом напоминает ей о Кайло. Она ругается.

\- Тупой гребаный кретин, - бормочет она, воображая его дурацкие волосы и тупые татуировки… эти _тупые_ мускулы.

Опустошается еще один бокал, быстрее, чем ожидалось.

Она громко стонет, представляя, как эти покрытые татуировками руки подхватывают ее, прижимая к стене, его язык касается ее шеи, ключиц…

Она довольно агрессивно сжимает горсть чипсов из тортильи, набивая полные щеки и сердито жуя.

Кто он вообще такой, раз вызвал такую реакцию в ее теле, возбуждал и волновал ее, будучи _плохим_ парнем? Кто сказал, что он может просто гневно вломиться в ее жизнь и заставить чувствовать то, чего она никогда не позволяла себе чувствовать раньше?

Кем, собственно, Кайло Рен _считал себя_ , играя с ее сердцем?

И именно после того как Рэй выпивает четыре (пять? шесть?) – слишком много – бокалов вина, она думает, что было бы хорошей идеей разобраться с ним по поводу обвинений Финна и ее собственных гребаных чувств к нему.

Каким-то образом, несмотря ни на что, она оказывается перед «Татуировками Первого Ордена», успев на поздний автобус. Затемненные окна излучают слабый свет, поэтому она стучит кулаком в дверь. Теперь, когда она здесь, ей следует проклинать собственный идиотизм, но жидкая смелость, сочившаяся по венам, продолжает творить чудеса, убеждая, что именно это и _должно_ произойти.

Ей приходится постучать трижды, прежде чем Кайло наконец подходит к двери.

Щелчок – и стеклянная дверь отпирается и распахивается.

_\- Рэй?_

Она пробирается мимо него в салон, холодный снежный ветер ударяет по ногам. Он закрывает за собой дверь и снова запирает.

В помещении тускло, его едва освещает гудящий красный неоновый свет логотипа на стене. Гораздо дальше по коридору, там, где, как она полагает, расположена подсобка, свет есть.

\- Рэй, что такое? У тебя все нормально?

\- Нет, - бормочет она, поворачиваясь к нему в полумраке.

Она едва различает на его лице смешное сочетание тревоги и растерянности, пока он разглядывает ее фигуру, пухлую в зимней куртке.

\- Я пришла сюда, чтобы сказать это, - начинает она, не совсем членораздельно. – Сказать, что ты _несправедлив_.

Он подходит к ней, подняв руки в почти что смешном безоружном жесте.

\- Рэй... ты пьяная?

Рэй напевает в ответ, пытаясь расстегнуть молнию на куртке. Наконец она снимает ее и бросает на пол.

\- Ты вела машину? – спрашивает он, прежде чем вспомнить об отсутствии у нее транспорта. – Ты ехала сюда на автобусе в таком виде? В такое время?

Рэй закатывает глаза, хотя здесь это не совсем заметно.

\- Тебе запрещается беспокоиться обо мне, Кайло. Ты не мой _парень_.

Она ждет, что он будет раздражен, разозлится. Но его голос мягкий, торжественный.

\- Нет, Рэй… я не он.

Рэй качает головой, смущенная его ответом, смущенная ударной волной эмоций, которая сейчас прокатывалась по ее телу.

Он подходит ближе, заставляя ее вытянуть шею, чтобы посмотреть на него. В отсутствие света его глаза выглядят черными, блестящими обещанием. Она облизывает губы; его взгляд вспыхивает.

\- Ты хочешь им быть?

Слова вырываются на одном дыхании; это желание, вопрос и ответ. Впервые за эту ночь она чувствует себя _пьяной_ , но не от алкоголя.

С низким стоном он проводит рукой по волосам, натягивая растрепанные пряди.

\- Рэй, мы не можем…

\- _Никто_ не может сказать мне, что я могу или не могу сделать, - таким был ее невнятный ответ, а затем она грубо тянет его за воротник футболки, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам.

Хотя, возможно, он и был в шоке от ее дерзости, его губы нетерпеливы, спешат поглотить ее собственные. На вкус он, как сожаление и неправильные решения. Она упивается этим.

Его руки пробираются под ее футболку, горячие на успевшей покраснеть коже, лаская, притягивая ближе к себе. Только одна его ладонь накрывает почти всю ее поясницу.

Она уже прижимается к нему – ближе, _ближе_. Его зубы задевают ее нижнюю губу, заставляя ахнуть, и язык скользит внутрь.

Каким-то образом, в суматохе, они избавляются от футболок. Кожа касается кожи.

Она ненавидит, что здесь такая темнота ( _что она так_ _пьяна_ ). Она не может увидеть его татуировки, только слабые очертания, пятна на руках.

Его пальцы тянутся освободить ее левую грудь от кружевного бюстгальтера, который она надела специально для _него_ , он поднимает ее на руках, будто она почти ничего не весит. Ее ноги обвивают его бедра, поддерживая тело вместе с огромными руками, обнимающим ее ягодицы.

Его черноволосая голова опускается, целуя ее открытым ртом, проводя языком по розовому соску. Одной рукой она зарывается в его волосы, прижимая к чувствительной коже, и откидывает голову.

\- Черт, Кайло… _да-а-а-а-а_.

Она чувствует его ухмылку у своего сердца, самодовольную. Он отстраняется от ее груди с непристойным хлопком, обращая внимание на другую. Рэй толкается в Кайло бедрами, вырывая тихое рычание из губ, все еще сжимающих ее сосок. Делает так еще раз, отчаянно желая ощутить трение, _жар_.

Внезапно они приходят в движение, голова Рэй кружится на ходу.

Она врезается в нечто холодное и твердое – стену – с гудящим горячим логотипом, вонзающимся в спину. Столкновение горячего и холодного вызывает мурашки на коже, пускает мысли по кругу. Все переворачивается с ног на голову и обратно, обжигающее и холодное, поглощенное переливающейся дымкой.

Кайло прижимается ртом к ее ключице, оставляя дорожку поцелуев от шеи до ложбинки между грудями не смыкая губ. Голова опускается ниже, он приподнимает ее, чтобы лизнуть живот.

Всего слишком много – это _ошеломляет_. Она цепляется за стену одной рукой в поисках стабильности, ища что-то, за что можно удержаться.

Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и она охает, хватаясь за его плечо, дергая бедрами, пытаясь заставить его продолжать.

\- Рэй, - мягко говорит он. – Прости, что я так увлекся, но... мы _не можем_. Ты _пьяна_.

Она протестует, качая головой, хотя та кружится, как карусель, вызывая перед глазами звезды и пятна.

Он смеется над ее непреклонными отрицаниями собственного опьянения, возвращая бюстгальтер обратно на место, проводя большим пальцем под изгибом ее груди, прежде чем оставить последний поцелуй над обтянутым кружевом соском.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы мой первый раз с тобой был тем, о чем ты не вспомнишь на следующее утро или на что не сможешь дать _должное_ согласие, - говорит он ей, опуская вниз, но не ослабляя хватку, чтобы она не упала.

Он наклоняется ближе, губы касаются ее уха.

\- Еще я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала и _помнила_ каждое место, которое я лижу, трогаю и _кусаю_.

У Рэй вырывается особенно грязное ругательство, одновременно от сумасшедшего головокружения и от того, что эти слова пробуждают в ней желание прокатиться на нем, как на чертовой лошади, пьяной или нет.

Она протестует, когда он ведет ее в заднюю комнату, пытаясь по пути поймать его губы. Он остается равнодушным к ее усилиям, хотя по изгибу губ заметно, насколько он удивлен ее выходками. Он помогает ей устроиться на кожаном диване, удобном и мягком, а потом снимает кеды и помогает снова надеть футболку.

\- AC/DC, а? – спрашивает он, пока она изо всех сил пытается просунуть голову через отверстие.

\- Я думала, тебе понравится, - следует ее приглушенный ответ, и над футболкой появляется голова. Она надета задом наперед. Он качает головой, с трудом сдерживая смех.

\- Поспи немного, Рэй, - наконец приказывает он, натягивая на нее одеяло.

\- Я _пыталась переспать_ с _тобой_ , - бормочет она, раздраженно наморщив нос, пока он смеется, а затем зевает и переворачивается на другой бок.

Через несколько минут от нее уже исходит непрерывный поток храпа, а Кайло остается удивляться и беспокоиться о том, что принесет следующий день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка оранжевой лилии: ненависть; гордая любовь; презрение.
> 
> Эта глава одна из причин, почему работа получила такой рейтинг ;) Всегда пожалуйста, мои дикари. На последней части на повторе играла ‘Or Nah’ Somo. 
> 
> Также здесь есть отсылка к скетчу про радарного техника Мэтта, ахаха («После дождя появляется радуга») :P


	8. Форзиция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На горизонте перемирие???? Смогут ли Упрямая Британка и Идиот Мудак когда-нибудь сойтись? Ответ может вас удивить.

Рэй просыпается с лучами солнца на лице и вкусом сожаления во рту.

Хотя голова раскалывается, она помнит прошлую ночь _слишком_ ярко. Губы дрожат; на коже, словно отпечатки пальцев, пылают раскаленные следы прикосновений Кайло.

Она отталкивает пьянящий поток воспоминаний, вместо этого погружаясь в чувства вины и гнева. Даже после того, что рассказал Финн, она просто не могла держаться от него подальше.

Она громко фыркает. Может, это _у нее_ был плохой самоконтроль...

Она садится, окидывая взглядом комнату, и смотрит в разбудившее ее окно. Осторожно встает, на мгновение прикрыв глаза и чувствуя пугающее головокружение. Наконец ей удается добраться до окна, и она с силой тянет жалюзи вниз.

\- О, ты проснулась.

Рэй замирает при звуке голоса, не оборачиваясь, пока на лице не появляется абсолютно нейтральное выражение. Она поворачивается к чудовищу.

Моргая, она видит Кайло Рена. Кажется, будто в нем должно было что-то измениться после прошлой ночи. На его лице легкая улыбка, но в глазах нерешительность, сомнение.

\- Много помнишь из прошлой ночи, мусорщица? – небрежно спрашивает он – _слишком_ небрежно, - протягивая бутылку воды и болеутоляющие.

Рэй с внезапной ясностью понимает, что он думает, что она, возможно, была слишком пьяна, чтобы запомнить их встречу. Ей завладевает неприятное, извращенное чувство, хотя все, что случилось прошлой ночью, было по _ее_ вине.

\- Не очень. Все как в тумане.

Она кладет в рот три таблетки ибупрофена и делает длинный глоток воды из бутылки.

Ее сердце сжимается при виде того, как его надежды рушатся, глаза опускаются и зажмуриваются.

Она сразу жалеет о том, что сказала, чувствуя, как слова гложут изнутри. Затем снова проклинает себя за то, что была такой _слабой_ , за то, что так легко игнорирует правду о жестоком человеке, которым он является.

\- Ты пришла сюда пьяная, и я не хотел, чтобы ты поздно возвращалась домой на автобусе, особенно в таком состоянии. Поэтому дал тебе переночевать здесь.

Рэй кивает, скрестив руки на груди и отводя взгляд. Игнорируя тот факт, что он оставил за скобками их... _контакт_. Он сожалел об этом?

\- Сейчас 6 утра... Я не знал, захочешь ли ты, чтобы я подбросил тебя домой, или поспишь еще немного.

При мысли о том, что придется сидеть рядом с Кайло в его машине (ведь она знает, что он настоит на том, чтобы лично отвезти ее), Рэй хмурится. Так как головная боль не прошла и она по-прежнему чувствует себя немного пьяной, Рэй решает, что предпочла бы столкнуться с реальностью после еще нескольких часов сна.

\- Я иду спать, - бормочет Рэй и залезает обратно на диван.

\- Хорошо, - мягко отвечает Кайло. Дверь за ним закрывается.

Она снова засыпает и видит глаза Кайло, полные боли и несчастные.

***

Когда Рэй просыпается в следующий раз, это происходит из-за запахов кофе и рамена.

\- Итак, Спящая Красавица наконец-то проснулась. Кайло даже не пришлось ее целовать!

Глаза Рэй открываются, и она резко садится, увидев в комнате отдыха двух почти незнакомых людей и одного совершенно незнакомого.

\- Расслабься, куколка. Мы тебя не обидим, - звучит знакомый голос блондинки с красными губами, слегка ухмыляющейся со своего места у ног Рэй на подлокотнике дивана. Добавив соус шрирача в рамен, она начинает поглощать острую смесь.

Каким-то образом девушка выглядит так, словно только что сошла с подиума – в обтягивающих кожаных штанах, футболке с напуском и логотипом музыкальной группы и в туфлях со шнуровкой. Мускулистые руки расписаны чернилами, а на внутренней стороне левой руки виднеется маленькая татуировка надписи: _«Прошлое тебя не определяет»._

\- Но мы сделали татуировку члена у тебя на лбу.

Шутку отпустил рыжеволосый мужчина – Хакс, – который стоит прислонившись к дверному проему и с насмешливым лицом пьет кофе. Видны только татуировки на его руках – “s e l f m a d e” на костяшках пальцев, – а остальное скрывают бордовая рубашка без воротника и темные джинсы.

Слова вылетают изо рта Рэй прежде, чем она успевает остановиться.

\- Если член твой, то он точно достаточно маленький, чтобы никто не заметил.

Хакс потрясен, но другой мужчина и блондинка покатываются над ним со смеху. Наконец уголок его рта весело дергается.

\- Ой, она смешная, - хвалит девушка, убирая волосы с лица. – Она мне нравится.

\- Она сидит прямо здесь, и у нее есть имя, - произносит Рэй, поднимая бровь.

\- Скажи, дорогая.

Качая головой, почти на автомате решив, что блондинка ей тоже нравится, Рэй представляется.

\- Я Рэй.

Хакс кивает, будто уже это знал.

\- Да, более известная в салоне как «девушка, сразившая Рена». Мы знаем, кто ты...

\- Но сомневаемся, что Кайло оказал нам честь и представил, - заканчивает девушка, улыбаясь.

Хакс кивает в сторону темноволосого мужчины, сидящего в черном кожаном кресле в другом конце комнаты. Татуировки заползли ему на шею, и, улыбаясь, он сверкает пирсингом нижней губы. Он был милым, настоящий дамский угодник.

\- Это Митака.

Блондинка снова прерывает Хакса, наклоняясь вперед и подмигивая ей.

\- Я Фазма, и я думаю, что мы стали друзьями с того момента, как я показала тебе свои сиськи. Это настоящая дружба, знаешь ли.

Рэй неожиданно фыркает, забавляясь выходками девушки.

\- Этот засранец – мой парень Хакс. Ты видела, как мне делали татуировку его лица на спине.

\- Нужно было просто написать «Собственность Хакса» на твоей заднице, - лениво комментирует Хакс, небрежно прислонившись к дверной коробке.

\- Ты разве не помнишь? «Собственность Фазмы» уже написано на твоей, да еще и с моей подписью, - отвечает его девушка с дьявольской ухмылкой. Хакс становится ярко-красным и прочищает горло, пытаясь вернуть разговор в прежнее русло.

\- Где Кайло? – вдруг спрашивает Рэй, почти сразу жалея о своем вопросе, едва он прозвучал.

\- Рен несет тебе кофе, счастливая девушка, - говорит Фазма, бросая взгляд на Хакса. – Даже спустя четыре с половиной года некоторые парни не делают этого для своих изнывающих от жажды девушек. Они заставляют их пить кофе из комнаты отдыха.

Хакс ухмыляется, подмигивая Фазме и салютуя стаканом с кофе.

\- Я утоляю твою жажду другими способами.

Митака издает рвотный звук, но Фазма хихикает, удерживая взгляд Хакса. Рэй чувствует, что скоро здесь начнут срывать одежду, если она не вмешается.

Ее сердце стоит в горле и ладони слегка потеют, когда она осмеливается задать вопрос, беспокоивший ее в течение двух недель. Ей _нужны_ ответы.

\- Я… Мой друг, Финн, он раньше работал здесь?

Лицо Хакса сразу становится жестким, глаза – суровыми и холодными. Митака неловко кашляет, двигаясь в кресле, а Фазма слегка вздыхает, предпочтя съесть еще лапши.

\- «Раньше» это ключевое слово, - хмыкает Хакс – воплощенное отвращение.

\- Слушайте, мне неинтересно, что за вражда между вами – избавьте меня от этого, - начинает Рэй. – Я просто хочу знать, что случилось. Мне нужно… - тут она задумывается. – Мне нужно услышать обе версии истории, если _есть_ какая-то другая версия.

Глаза Хакса снова устремляются на его девушку, в них беспокойство и гнев. Фазма прекращает есть и смотрит на Рэй.

\- Что Финн рассказал тебе?

Рэй колеблется, прежде чем более или менее точно пересказать все, что говорил Финн. Она ждет, затаив дыхание, а Фазма вздыхает, ставит еду на стол и садится на крайнюю подушку дивана лицом к Рэй.

\- То, что он рассказал тебе о Кайло – что он отправил тех парней в больницу, - правда.

Лицо Рэй сморщивается, но она кусает губу, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Как она могла думать, что Кайло был хорошим человеком?

\- Но он не знал всей истории.

Рэй замирает, ее глаза снова вспыхивают, встречая серьезный взгляд Фазмы.

\- Финн... Он был новичком, не знал нас так же хорошо, как мы знали друг друга. Он вполне хорошо вписался, но... он просто не знал кое-что из нашей истории.

Фазма улыбается Хаксу, когда он подходит и встает позади нее, положив руки на плечи в знак поддержки.

\- Я... У меня раньше были довольно плохие отношения. Парень, с которым я была, был, ну, он был жестоким, проще говоря. Не только устно или эмоционально, но и физически.

Фазма вздохнула, протянув руку, чтобы обвить ее вокруг руки Хакса на своем плече. Лицо Рэй исказилось от жалости.

\- Я бросила его, постояла за себя, но он продолжал приходить и надоедать. Однажды вечером он и несколько его приятелей подумали, что будет забавной идеей зажать меня в угол после работы и…

Фазма покачала головой, сжав губы в тонкую линию. В голубых глазах слабо блестели слезы.

\- Теперь не имеет значения, что могло случиться, потому что меня спас Кайло. Он преподал им урок, который они _никогда_ не забудут – спас мою жизнь, мой рассудок. Впервые за много лет я почувствовала себя в _безопасности_.

Хакс сжал плечо Фазмы, большим пальцем лаская ее руку в своей. Фазма покачала головой, глядя Рэй прямо в глаза, и волосы у той встали дыбом.

\- Финн... Он ничего этого не знал. Я сказала Кайло, что он может рассказать Финну о моем прошлом и о том, что хотели сделать эти _ублюдки_ , но Кайло ответил, что не будет рассказывать мою историю. Так что Кайло позволил Финну ненавидеть его, позволил Финну поверить в худшее в нем. Ради меня.

Рэй выдохнула, не в силах все это осознать.

\- Я собиралась рассказать Финну. Действительно собиралась. Но я долго не была готова, не могла открыто говорить об этом, а Финн уже успел уволиться. С тех пор я пыталась сказать ему несколько раз, но он все не так понял и не будет меня слушать – даже не признает меня, потому что считает, что я прикрывала Кайло, когда он этого не заслуживал.

Она пожала плечами, поднеся напряженную руку Хакса к губам, чтобы поцеловать тыльную часть. Хакс почти сразу же расслабился, смягчив хватку. Довольная, Фазма снова взяла рамен, позволив Хаксу массировать ее плечи.

\- Я знаю, что Кайло слишком хороший, чтобы просить меня объяснить это тебе – чтобы рассказать самому «мою историю». И знаю, что он страдал из-за этого – вы оба страдали. Могу лишь надеяться, что это все прояснит.

Целых пять минут Рэй сидела в шоке, приоткрыв рот и пытаясь понять, что только что рассказала Фазма.

\- Я…

Рэй качает головой, будучи не в состоянии говорить.

\- Он в кофейне на Шестой, «Кофе Кэрри», если вдруг захочешь перехватить его до того, как он вернется, - намеренно произносит Фазма, подмигивая ей и доедая свою лапшу. Каким-то образом ее помада все еще остается безупречной.

\- Спасибо, - Рэй встает, схватив пальто, сумку и обувь, и вылетает за дверь.

Хакс и Митака вздыхают и тянутся за кошельками, стоит Рэй уйти, вытаскивая и шлепая деньги в уже раскрытую и ожидающую ладонь Фазмы.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты знала, что она пойдет к нему, - бормочет Митака, раздраженно допивая остатки своего кофе.

\- До чертовой секунды, - вместе с ним ворчит Хакс, уже проигравший слишком много денег своей девушке.

\- Никогда не ставьте против любви, мальчики, - напевает Фазма в ответ, прежде чем засунуть купюры в лифчик и выйти навстречу первому клиенту этим утром.

___________________________

Кайло ждет кофе – один «Ред Ай» и двойной маккиато с тремя порциями карамели; внезапно его телефон вибрирует, и он удивляется, увидев, что написала Фаз.

**Фаз:** Хакс говорит, что можешь не возвращаться на работу. Поблагодаришь позже ;)

Он снова убирает телефон, не удосужившись ответить на загадочное сообщение. Конечно он вернется на работу. Там Рэй.

При мысли о ней внутри поднимается ошеломляющий конфликт эмоций. Гнев, сожаление, грусть... они наполняют его, и каждая пытается взять верх.

И все же, когда он видит ребенка... в груди расцветает слабое чувство счастья.

Ей не может быть больше 10 месяцев, у нее румяные щеки и глаза, цвет которых пока неясен. Несмотря на возраст, у нее довольно густые волосы, на бронзово-каштановых локонах играет свет.

Внезапно ребенок срыгивает, вызывая у матери добродушный стон. Оглянувшись, она огорченно смотрит на Кайло.

\- Теперь буду знать, что бывает без слюнявчика, а? – говорит она, в изумлении качая головой.

Кайло понимает, что улыбается в ответ, хватает оказавшуюся рядом стопку салфеток и протягивает ей. Она улыбается в благодарность.

\- Спасибо.

Кайло наблюдает, как она пытается стереть слюну со свитера одной рукой. Мать вздыхает и смотрит на него.

\- Вы не подержите ее? Я обычно не прошу незнакомцев, но...

Кайло с самого начала понимает, о чем она просит, и на мгновение внутри поднимается паника. Тем не менее, он все равно протягивает руки к очаровательному ребенку.

\- Ее зовут Ханна, - сообщает ему мать, затем жестами показывает, что сейчас вернется, и ныряет в уборную.

Кайло садится на скамейку, осторожно держа ребенка. Он не может не заметить, насколько она _маленькая_ , голова легко помещается в одной его руке, когда он поддерживает ее шею.

Раньше Лея много раз заставляла его присматривать за детьми своих клиентов или детьми на свадьбах – собственно, с тех пор, как оставила государственную службу и занялась планированием свадеб на полную ставку, когда ему было 15 лет.

Девочку, кажется, не беспокоит его присутствие, - она ни расстроена, ни счастлива, а находится в каком-то покорном промежуточном состоянии. Медленно он кладет ее на свою руку, опирая голову на изгиб локтя, а другой поддерживает животик и начинает мягко покачивать взад и вперед.

Наконец она воркует в ответ, булькая от счастья, когда он корчит ей смешное лицо. Он хотел бы, чтобы у него была наивность Ханны, ее чистое счастье – до сих пор не тронутое реалиями мира.

Если бы они были, возможно, он бы не оказался по уши в дерьме.

Например, от одной только _мысли_ о Рэй в животе что-то сжалось. Он возвел стены, чтобы никто не мог проникнуть, раздавить его, как его отец, но...

Он качает головой, отказываясь даже думать об этом. Если бы только он мог сказать ей... объяснить... Он знает, что, если бы мог, она бы поняла. Но он не мог поставить Фазму в такое положение, и не рассказал бы историю, которая принадлежала ей.

Кажется, с того дня, когда Рэй вышвырнула его из цветочного магазина, прошли десятилетия, но боль была такой же острой, такой же жгучей.

Подготовка заказов для его матери тоже была пыткой, и он обращался с Рэй сдержанно – как с деловым партнером или кем-то в этом роде. Вот кем она хотела, чтобы они были. _Не_ друзьями.

Когда он увидел ее вчера, то был удивлен, как быстро обострилось его влечение, уверенный, что причиненная боль должна была его задушить. Тем не менее, увидев эту прекрасную задницу, он задохнулся.

А потом, когда она появилась в салоне…

Он должен был перестать думать об этом, не мог думать в том направлении, пока держал ребенка и находился в общественной кофейне.

Кроме того, к тому времени, как он вернется, Рэй, несомненно, уже уйдет, а Фазма будет рада получить двойной маккиато с тремя порциями карамельного сиропа.

Он снова бросает взгляд на Ханну, удивленный, что ее лицо отражает его собственное – с наморщенным лбом и таким выражением, словно она собирается заплакать. Он сам действительно так выглядел?

Он делает счастливое выражение, но его глаза остаются прежними. Ханна знает – и лицо остается сердитым.

\- Давай, - уговаривает он, нежно покачивая ее, слегка посмеиваясь над детским упрямством.

Наконец она улыбается.

\- Монстр, значит?

Он резко поднимает взгляд, в шоке и удивлении, и видит Рэй, которая стоит и улыбается, соперничая с улыбкой Ханны.

\- Я…

Он качает головой, удивляясь, что она 1) улыбается _ему_ и 2) вообще здесь.

Откуда она...

Кто…

Как она узнала, где он? Разве она не должна лечиться от похмелья?

Его глаза сканируют ее фигуру и замечают, что футболка все еще надета задом наперед, волосы торчат в разные стороны. Она слегка задыхается, покраснела от напряжения. Она бежала сюда? Зачем?

\- Как ты здесь оказалась? – спрашивает он вслух, игнорируя все другие, более важные вопросы, которые роились в голове.

\- Украла фургон для доставки, - говорит она, сжимая в руке связку ключей. – По будет _очень_ сердиться.

Кайло снова качает головой, опуская взгляд на тихо воркующую Ханну.

\- Чей ребенок… - Рэй замолкает, когда женщина возвращается из уборной и с благодарной улыбкой забирает Ханну. Она снова благодарит его, берет у баристы свой чай и уходит.

Рэй подходит ближе, откинув голову и уставившись на него. Пожалуй, он никогда не видел ее такой серьезной, светло-карие глаза смотрят ясно и твердо.

При следующих словах у него перехватило дыхание.

_\- Фазма рассказала мне._

Он не верит. Он ощущает столь мощный прилив благодарности к блондинке, что вынужден на мгновение закрыть глаза.

Рука Рэй в его собственной вдруг оказывается теплой и сильной. Он в удивлении смотрит на нее и видит, что ее взгляд остался прежним.

\- Я не могу… - она качает головой, кусая губу, пытаясь сдержать эмоции. – Я _очень_ уважаю тебя за то, что ты позволил мне поверить в худшее в тебе, чтобы защитить ее. Это... Кайло, я _восхищаюсь_ тобой.

У него вырывается дрожащий вздох; он не желает признать, как много ее слова значат для него.

\- Ты проявил порядочность, которой… у меня самой _никогда_ не было. Я была бы слишком эгоистична, но ты...

Она нерешительно смотрит на него, рисуя фигуры на его ладони ногтем большого пальца.

\- Ты удивил меня, Кайло. Ты… совсем не такой, какой я ожидала. Я хочу лучше узнать тебя. Я хочу... Я хочу попробовать все _это_ , что бы это ни значило.

Еще один вздох.

\- И я прошу прощения.

Его сердце подпрыгивает от ее слов. Черт побери, _подпрыгивает_ , будто он снова стал наивным маленьким двенадцатилетним мальчиком.

Ей, однако, стыдно за себя. Хотя какая-то его часть все еще страдает от ее осуждения (та, которая обижается на Хана Соло???), он берет ее за подбородок и поднимает голову, чтобы снова встретиться взглядами.

\- Эй, не надо… ты не знала.

Затем...

\- Я прощаю тебя, Рэй.

Она громко вздыхает, и ее спина расслабляется. Она выглядит так, будто с ее маленьких плеч сняли тяжесть всего мира.

\- Когда я расскажу Финну…

Лицо Кайло внезапно ожесточается, и Рэй делает паузу в середине фразы.

\- Я должна сказать ему, Кайло. Он заслуживает знать правду. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебя не ненавидели.

Кайло качает головой.

\- Я ничего не заслуживаю, Рэй. Особенно если это скомпрометирует Фазму.

Ее лицо так же меняется в ответ.

\- _Кайло…_

\- _Рэй_ , это не имеет значения. Пусть он меня ненавидит. Мне все равно.

\- Но он послушает меня, - она пытается настаивать.

\- Это неважно. Если он хочет меня ненавидеть, _позволь ему_.

Рэй скрещивает руки, резко выдыхая. Она пытается обуздать свой гнев, не желая нарушать мир, который они только что восстановили.

\- Хорошо. Я не скажу ему. Но _ты_ скажешь.

Кайло напрягается, лицо темнеет.

\- Ты должен сказать ему правду, Кайло. Может быть, не сегодня и не завтра, но когда-нибудь.

На ее лице написана свирепая решимость.

\- Он мой лучший друг, Кайло. И если мы собираемся общаться, то я не хочу, чтобы он ненавидел тебя до конца наших дней.

Кажется, она понимает, что намекнула, что их отношения будут долгими, и быстро добавляет:

\- Кроме того, Фазма заявила, что ты можешь рассказать ему. Она _хочет_ этого.

Он все еще молчит.

\- Это мой ультиматум, Кайло. _Пожалуйста_.

Сердце Кайло откликается на слово «ультиматум». В последний раз, когда ему ставили «ультиматум», он был вынужден отказаться от своей мечты и поступить в школу бизнеса.

Рэй подходит ближе, заметив его очевидный дискомфорт, успокаивающе сжимая локоть.

\- Эй. Посмотри на меня. Все будет хорошо. Абсолютно все будет хорошо.

Он с трудом сглатывает.

\- Хорошо. Ладно.

Ее уверенность успокаивает его, но вспыхнувшая на ее губах улыбка, согревающая, как луч солнца... _вот_ что возвращает способность легко дышать.

Кстати о луче солнца...

Бариста выкрикивает его заказ, и он на мгновение отстраняется от Рэй, чтобы взять кофе. Он отдает ей ее обычный напиток, и, когда она его берет, их руки соприкасаются. (Это напоминает ему о потрескивании огня в камине и теплом виски.)

Ее глаза изучают стакан, и, хотя обычно он покупает кофе в другом месте, на стенке ярким черным маркером написано _«Мой Рэйчик Солнца»_.

Улыбка становится шире, веснушчатый нос мило морщится, стоит ей скорчить рожицу.

\- Я должен был, - он усмехается, проводя большим пальцем по ее скуле. Движение удивляет его – такое нежное, но при этом кажется таким _естественным_.

Она застывает, заставляя его волноваться, что он слишком поспешил. Однако…

\- Кайло… Я _помню_ прошлую ночь.

В ответ на признание его рука сильнее сжимает стакан с кофе.

\- Ох.

Рэй бросает на него взгляд, румянец заливает щеки.

\- Я хотела извиниться. Я нечасто напиваюсь, потому что, когда это случается… ну, ты видел, что происходит.

Она неловко шаркает ногами, делает глубокий вдох.

\- Но, хоть я и извиняюсь... я не _жалею_ об этом. Ни об одной секунде.

Она делает глоток кофе, чтобы заполнить тишину, будто только что не нанесла ему удар, от которого перехватило дыхание. Глаза искусительницы смотрят на него из-под темных ресниц.

\- Я тоже, - выдавливает он, и голос слегка ломается.

Она ухмыляется в свой стакан.

\- Хорошо.

Он кивает, как будто внезапно не почувствовал напряжение в штанах. В том, что ускорилось сердце, он винит кофе.

\- Ты... ты хочешь куда-нибудь пойти?

Рэй поднимает бровь в ответ на его вопрос.

\- Я имею в виду, то есть... если ты хочешь – или мы не могли бы…

\- У тебя нет работы?

Кайло вдруг вспоминает сообщение.

\- Нет, у меня сегодня отгул, - ему удается произнести это не запнувшись.

\- Тогда да. Я уже угнала фургон для доставки. Что такое один день прогула?

Его сердце гремит в груди, а ладони вспотели, но он... счастлив.

Когда он придерживает для нее дверь на выходе из кофейни, ее глаза ловят свет. Кайло считал их зелеными, но снаружи, на солнце они светились янтарем. Должно быть, вся зелень, окружающая ее в цветочном магазине, придала ее глазам такой пятнистый оттенок.

\- Как твой кофе? – спрашивает он.

\- Прекрасный.

Она делает еще один маленький глоток, встречая взгляд его темных глаз. Он улыбается.

_Да, ты прекрасна._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка форзиции: ожидание; неловкие встречи; волнующее осознание.


	9. Черная орхидея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждый из членов нашей неразлучной пары ведет другого на свидание. Наконец, наконец приходит время для 18+. Йеху-у-у-у!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Татуировки на коленях Кайло – отсылки к книгам «Королевство шипов и роз» и «Королевство гнева и тумана», идея для татуировки «раздвинь пошире» взята из книги, которую я не могу вспомнить ВООБЩЕ :'(((
> 
> От переводчика: Ну вот и пришла настоящая жара! Я впервые имела дело с настолько откровенными описаниями постельных сцен, поэтому благодарю тех авторов «Фикбука», которые мастерски с ними управляются. Ваши работы мне помогли :D 
> 
> Цитата из «Гордости и предубеждения» приводится в переводе И. Маршака.

\- Это самое странное свидание, на котором я когда-либо был, - комментирует Кайло, когда Рэй тянет его в очередной проход в книжной лавке, переплетя их пальцы.

Рэй делает вид, что дуется, но не может удержаться, когда замечает удивленные глаза Кайло. Зажав рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить смех, она наконец останавливается посреди секции.

Слова «Классическая литература», отпечатанные на простой деревянной табличке над стеллажом, встречают взгляд Кайло, которого окружают странные маленькие бумажные буклеты на краях книжных полок и висящие на веревках ручки.

\- Чт..

Рэй обрывает его.

\- Просто подожди.

Он фыркает, а она изучает названия, с нежным почтением водя кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг. Честно говоря, он мог бы ждать вечно, просто наблюдая за мягкой улыбкой, играющей на ее губах, и радостью, которая окрашивает ее глаза в светло-ореховый цвет – подчеркивая золотые и изумрудные оттенки, которые, как он знает, прятались в глубине.

\- Вот, - наконец выдыхает она, осторожно доставая книгу с полки. «Гордость и предубеждение» вытеснено золочеными буквами на темно-синей обложке.

Он стонет.

\- Только не это, - шутливо жалуется он, качая головой.

Рэй с притворным отвращением прижимает руку к груди.

\- Тебе не нравится классическая литература? Одна из лучших любовных историй из когда-либо написанных?

Фырканье.

\- Вряд ли это романтика. Дарси засранец _и_ идиот.

Рэй поднимает бровь.

\- Так ты читал?

Его щеки окрашивает румянец (она знает, что и уши тоже, хотя они скрыты под темными волнами волос). Она улыбается; подловила его.

\- Вот, - она предлагает взять книгу, открытую на конкретной странице. Он осторожно берет ее, такую маленькую в его больших ладонях.

\- Что?

\- _Читай_ , - подсказывает она, дополнительно постучав по абзацу указательным пальцем.

Вздохнув, он начинает…

_\- Вся моя борьба была тщетной! Ничего не выходит. Я не в силах справиться со своим чувством. Знайте же, что я вами бесконечно очарован и что я вас люблю!_

Он поднимает глаза на нее, когда переворачивает страницу, прежде чем продолжить.

Рэй почти жалеет, что не может записать его. Не потому, что большой злой Кайло Рен, в татуировках и одетый весь в черное, читал печально известную любовную сцену одного из самых романтичных классических романов всех времен (хотя это был бы хороший материал для шантажа, признает она), а потому, что его голос был в самом деле... приятный.

Богатые и лестные, слова слетают с его языка удивительно легко, что указывало на то, что он хорошо их знал. Полный эмоций, он нарисовал в ее воображении картину, где были мужчина и женщина, связанные напряженным чувством любви, противостоящие друг другу в маленькой гостиной.

_\- Вы сказали вполне достаточно, сударыня. Я понимаю ваши чувства, и мне остается лишь устыдиться своих собственных. Простите, что отнял у вас столько времени, и примите мои искренние пожелания здоровья и благополучия._

_С этими словами Дарси покинул комнату, и в следующее мгновение Элизабет услышала, как он открыл входную дверь и вышел из дома._

Он закончил, но энергия слов каким-то образом все еще резонирует в воздухе, мягкая, золотистая и звучная. Пространство между ними тихое, какой бывает тишина в церквях с разноцветными пятнами витражей, или когда перед глазами оказывается прекрасное произведение искусства.

\- Это любимая книга Леи, - он наконец прерывает молчание, закрывает ее и мягко проводит большим пальцем по корешку.

\- Подожди.

Рэй удерживает его руку, открывает книгу и листает, пока не останавливается. Внутри лежит сиреневый лист бумаги, маленький квадратик поверх кремовой страницы.

_«Знай, что всегда можно начать заново»._

Выведенные почти идеальными печатными буквами, слова кажутся удачным и красивым совпадением. После одного взгляда на записку в книге все пачки бумаги на полках обретают смысл – это специальные листки для заметок с клеевым краем.

\- Вот за что я люблю эту книжную лавку. Это и магазин, и библиотека – некоторые книги для продажи, а некоторые для чтения.

Она переворачивает еще несколько страниц, пока не появляется еще один стикер с красивым эскизом двух соприкасающихся рук – отсылка к фильму 2005 года.

\- Хозяин призывает людей оставлять небольшие заметки в книгах для будущих владельцев или читателей. Я думаю, это просто гениальная идея.

Она берет листок из пачки у полки, затем одну из привязанных ручек.

\- Что нам написать? – спрашивает она, сосредоточенно кусая губу.

Кайло на секунду задумывается, а затем нерешительно переплетает пальцы другой ее руки со своими.

\- «Ты не одинок».

Его предложение сразу вызывает у Рэй нежный взгляд и легкую улыбку, и он проводит пальцем по ее руке. Она выводит слова своим корявым почерком, а затем добавляет набросок соцветия гипсофилы. Пишет свое имя и уже начинает писать имя Кайло, когда тот останавливает ее.

\- Бен.

Она замирает, резко поднимая взгляд, на лице шок и приятное удивление.

\- Ты…

\- Бен, - повторяет он в ответ, твердым и уверенным голосом.

И вот оно, выведенное чернилами: « _Рэй + Бен»_.

Улыбаясь, она возвращается на несколько страниц назад и приклеивает листок к странице, которую читал Кайло. И снова удивляется, когда Кайло берет ручку и листок.

Он пишет – идеальным каллиграфическим почерком, не меньше: « _Дарси глупый мудак»._

(Автор: прекрасная @reylocalligraphy на Tumblr!)

\- Каллиграфия, а? – спрашивает Рэй, поднимая бровь и приклеивая заметку на следующую страницу, после того, как Дарси уже покинул Элизабет. Он закрывает книгу и возвращает на деревянную полку.

\- Я брал урок или два для работы с татуировками.

Он слегка краснеет и выдает себя.

\- Создатель, ты ботаник, - дразнит она, снова дергая его за руку, чтобы увести из секции. Она может только представлять, как он сидит за столом, аккуратно выводя буквы одну за другой, а чернила размазываются по его рукам и листу, пока каждая буква не станет окончательно совершенной.

\- Я _не_ …

\- Твоя очередь отвезти меня куда-нибудь, - она прерывает бесполезные отрицания. – Порази меня. Удиви меня. Сделай так, чтобы я рот открыла.

Он ухмыляется, притягивая ее обратно к груди, когда они выходят из лавки.

\- Если ты хотела увидеть мой член, тебе нужно только попросить, - выдыхает он ей в волосы чуть повыше уха, и от теплого дыхания, с которым искажаются ее слова, пробегают мурашки.

Она издает возмущенный звук, недостаточно резкий, чтобы убедить его, что у нее _не_ возникло искушения.

\- Ты монстр, - без энтузиазма бормочет она.

\- В постели, - соглашается он.

Она снова вскрикивает.

____________________________

Откровенно говоря, Рэй ожидала, что он отвезет ее в другую кофейню. Или, может, обратно в тату-салон.

Вместо этого после обеда она оказывается в оранжерее в Ботаническом саду.

Чувства эйфории и искренней радости не покидают ее с тех пор, как они вошли. Она всегда хотела побывать здесь, но у нее никогда не было ни возможности, ни повода. В душе она даже рада, что делит свой первый опыт с Кайло…

Или, может, теперь он _Бен_.

Толкнув двери, она с первых мгновений чувствует волну влажного воздуха и улыбается. Здесь пахнет не так, как в цветочном магазине, вокруг витают более экзотические ароматы цветов и растений. Воздух чистый, свежий и новый – и ей это _нравится_. Нравится, сколько здесь зелени и как прекрасно пахнет.

Почти сразу же Кайло вынужден следовать за вихрем энергии, в который она превратилась, летая от растения к растению, называя каждое и сообщая ему, что «это мы используем в букетах», «этот был впервые обнаружен в Африке», а «вот этот используется как лекарство».

Она тащит его с собой, от одного растения к другому, как настоящая энциклопедия знаний.

Он не против. Ни чуточки.

На самом деле он думает, что мог бы весь день слушать, как она взволнованно тараторит о тигровых светочах, как они открываются ночью и демонстрируют биолюминесцентные скопления пыльцы, которые могут подниматься в воздух и плыть, пока не приземлятся на другой цветок.

Наконец им удается пробраться сквозь настоящие джунгли растений и цветов, время от времени останавливаясь у водопадов и зеркальных бассейнов, чтобы присесть или бросить монетку.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Рэй останавливает Кайло.

Глядя из-под ресниц, в которых запутались снежинки, она улыбается, а сердце у него в груди странно дергается, и он пытается отогнать это чувство.

\- Спасибо, Кайло. Правда. Это было... Я очень давно так не веселилась.

Его губы растягиваются в улыбке, которую редко видит кто-то, кроме нее, и то, насколько естественным кажется это движение, странно.

Вокруг них мягко падает снег, лаская розовые щеки и оседая в волосах.

\- Идет снег, - тихо выдыхает Рэй, сверкая глазами.

Он задается вопросом, думает ли она о том дне в доме его родителей – той ночи, которую они провели вместе, янтарной и освещенной огнем.

Ее взгляд возвращается к нему, затем опускается. К его губам.

Он неосознанно поднимает руку, проводя большим пальцем по ее скуле, стирая влагу, которую оставили тающие на порозовевшей коже снежинки. Ладонь остается на месте, мягко обхватив ее правую щеку; от этого ее взгляд слегка дрожит.

А потом он наклоняется, не сводя с нее глаз, пока не закрывает их, прикасаясь губами к ее губам.

Проскакивает искра. Буквально.

\- Ау!

Рэй подпрыгивает, будто от удивления, что их губы встретились. Она сразу начинает хохотать, особенно над несколько озадаченным лицом Кайло, на котором быстро появляется раздражение.

\- Гребаное статическое электричество, - хрипло бормочет он, проводя пальцами по все еще дрожащим губам.

Но затем Рэй, сияющая и улыбающаяся, накрывает их своими, нежными, как лепестки, и сладкими.

Его разум пустеет, как бывает, когда он смотрит на особенно потрясающий закат или усердно работает над татуировкой. Это прекрасная ясность, разделенная между ними двумя, синхронная и переливающаяся.

Ее руки зарываются в его волосы, когда он наклоняется, чтобы оказаться с ней вровень. Одна его рука по-прежнему на ее щеке, другая ложится на поясницу, легко притягивая ближе.

Он нерешительно проводит языком по ее губам, но она приоткрывает их с таким же любопытством. Он не может не подумать о том, насколько приятнее было даже _целоваться_ , когда она была трезвой; ее собственные мысли повторяют его.

К его разочарованию, она снова мягко отстраняется, но остается достаточно близко, чтобы дыханием согревать его лицо.

\- Давай поедем ко мне домой.

Это вопрос. Он это понимает. У него есть ответ.

\- Хорошо.

___________________________

Ее квартира представляет собой необыкновенную, пеструю смесь предметов, каждый из которых буквально кричит «Рэй». Одни окна с естественным освещением, яркие цвета и _растения_.

Растения повсюду.

Они занимают каждую доступную поверхность – столы, стены и прилавки. На всех ее подоконниках выстроены в линию суккуленты, а с потолка спускаются висячие растения.

Это, как глоток свежего воздуха, как сладость и _Рэй_ ; он сразу же был очарован, увидев, где она живет. Как будто она в буквальном смысле открыла дверь, ведущую в другую часть себя.

\- Тут небольшой бардак, - смеется Рэй, сгребая в охапку разбросанные вещи и убирая подальше старые контейнеры из-под еды навынос.

\- Все хорошо, - уверяет он. И это правда.

Она вспыхивает, заметив, что он смотрит на пару ее трусов на диване, и торопливо продолжает собирать вещи.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - быстро обещает она и спешит по коридору с пылающими щеками. Он предоставлен сам себе и потому осматривается.

У нее была настоящая коллекция маленьких фигурок слонов на каминной полке, искусно расписанных и, кажется, вырезанных из дерева. Еще там стоят фотографии – ее с Финном и По и бело-рыжего корги, с обожанием смотревшего в камеру. Полароидные снимки также покрывают стены – гирлянда за гирляндой среди ее растений в маленьких бронзовых держателях, закрепленных на стене.

Прежде чем он может рассмотреть что-то еще, возвращается Рэй, сбросившая три слоя одежды и чувствовавшая себя комфортно в спортивных штанах и толстовке.

\- Давай, - предлагает она, безуспешно пытаясь стянуть с него пальто из-за маленького роста. Его губы дернулись, но он двигает плечами, позволяя пальто скользнуть к ней в руки. Она бросает его на спинку дивана, затем плюхается сама.

\- Netflix? – спрашивает она, хотя уже переключает программы. Он отходит снять ботинки и садится рядом.

Спустя два эпизода «Черного зеркала» они уже устроились со всем удобством. Она плотно прижимается к нему спиной, его тело повторяет ее позу. Его рука почти под ее толстовкой, дразнящие пальцы лениво чертят узоры на коже живота. Очертания татуировок, которые он желал бы нанести на ее золотую кожу.

Он начинает целовать ее шею, слегка прикусывая. Она дрожит, пальцы мягко проводят по татуировке на обвивающем ее локте. Когда он притягивает ее ближе, она чувствует, что он становится тверже. Откинув голову, она встречает его губы поцелуем, и в животе от ощущения их прикосновения к ее собственным начинает медленно разгораться пламя.

Хотя сериал по-прежнему идет фоном, никто его больше не смотрит.

Он глубже вдавливает ее в мягкий диван, передвинувшись, чтобы оказаться сверху, и опираясь на локти. Несколько секунд он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, лицо освещает телевизор, и Рэй думает, что никогда за всю свою жизнь не видела более прекрасного человека.

\- Ты правда красивый, знаешь? – спрашивает она, проводя рукой по его волосам.

Он моргает один, два раза, сдвигает брови, будто не верит.

\- Я серьезно, Бен.

Ее голос твердый. Это первый раз, когда она серьезно называет его настоящим именем, и она не уверена, как он отреагирует.

Уж точно не будет _плакать_.

\- Кайло, эй, прости. Я не...

\- Нет, - говорит он, качая головой. – Зови меня Беном, пожалуйста... _пожалуйста_.

Она нерешительно кивает, снова проводя пальцами по его волосам. Он льнет к ее руке, когда она опускает ее, чтобы дотронуться до щеки, совсем как он сам делал раньше. Она вытягивает большой палец, вытирая несколько упавших слез. Приподнимается и мягко касается его губ своими, скорее напоминая, что она здесь и никуда не денется, чем пытаясь что-то начать. Но он не дает ей отстраниться, не отпуская губ, пока она не ложится обратно.

Мягко вздыхая, она тает в поцелуе, находя в нем тепло и утешение, которое ассоциируется с чашками горячего чая, групповыми объятиями с Финном и По и цветами.

Это поражает. Он заставляет ее чувствовать себя так же, как заставляют чувствовать _цветы_.

Она отгоняет новоиспеченную мысль подальше, чтобы изучить и проанализировать позже.

Сейчас же, однако…

Она отчаянно трется об него, уже намокнув сильнее, чем готова признать. Удивительно, как быстро произошел переход от слез Бена к чистой страсти, но кажется, что они понимают друг друга глубже, чем могли представить. Между ними влечение и естественное притяжение, своего рода узы, которые их связывают.

\- Спальня, - бормочет она в его губы, и он подхватывает ее, как невесту, и несет по коридору.

\- Третья дверь, - между небрежными поцелуями, между скольжением губ, и стуком зубов, и трением носов.

Наконец она касается спиной кровати, и теперь он – все, что она может попробовать, увидеть, _почувствовать_. Его губы касаются ее, ее руки снимают его футболку, а затем и собственную толстовку, его член прижимается к ее животу, когда она цепляется за пуговицу его джинсов.

Он отводит нетерпеливые руки своей, когда она пытается пролезть ниже и поласкать его, и ободряюще целует в губы. Поцелуями прокладывает дорожку к ее уху.

\- Помни, что я обещал... _Медленно_.

Так не вовремя в ушах эхом отзываются его слова из прошлой ночи. « _Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала и помнила каждое место, которое я лижу, трогаю и **кусаю** »._

Она раздраженно стонет, но позволяет ему замедлить их темп, подразнить. Его руки, _такие большие_ , ласкают ее талию, пока не обхватывают груди и не обводят соски большими пальцами.

У него будет еще много возможностей трахнуть ее не задумываясь – он надеется на это. Но сейчас он полон решимости поднять ее на такие высоты, где она еще не оказывалась, подарить ей лучший секс в жизни – то, что она никогда не забудет и за что всегда будет вспоминать его.

Мысль о том, что ей придется вспоминать его, заставляет чувствовать себя странно – странно пустым. Она не должна помнить его. Она должна _быть_ с ним.

Он отбрасывает эту мысль вместе со своими штанами.

Она изгибается ему навстречу, издав слабый хриплый стон, когда, опуская черноволосую голову, он оставляет поцелуи между ее грудями. Его язык скользит вперед, касаясь то одного соска, то другого. Он прикусывает тонкую кожу под одним из них, вызывая у нее слабую дрожь. Она может почувствовать ухмылку на своей коже.

\- Я мог бы сделать тебе татуировку здесь, - говорит он, облизывая ее груди. – Прямо тут. Цветы, обвивающие снизу твою грудь.

С ее губ срывается непрошеный стон.

\- Или, может быть, здесь.

Он спускается дальше, чтобы поцеловать открытым ртом нижнюю часть ее живота, под пупком.

Сейчас Рэй задыхается, и она точно знает, чем это закончится. Она _жаждет_ этого.

Он снимает с нее штаны мучительно медленно, полностью стягивая ткань с ног. Она остается в паре почти съехавших черных трусиков, а он играет с кромкой.

\- Ты вела себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы я снял их? – спрашивает он, подняв брови над опасно блестевшими глазами. Его большой палец поглаживает маленький кусочек кружева на промежности, влажный от возбуждения.

\- Бен, пожалуйста, - умоляет она, нуждаясь в его губах, прикосновении, _чём угодно_ , что он может дать. Она жаждет трения.

В ответ он лениво дергает трусики указательным пальцем, стягивая их так медленно, что она буквально разрывается от нетерпения.

Наконец она лежит перед ним обнаженная и прекрасная, словно чистый холст, и он жаждет его разрисовать.

\- Позволь мне сделать тебе татуировку, - выдыхает он ей в бедро, лаская кожу.

Рэй кивает.

\- Да. Я хотела попросить тебя, - выдавливает она, несмотря на проблемы с дыханием.

Он улыбается, целуя ее другое бедро.

\- На следующей неделе? В пятницу?

Она снова кивает, зарываясь руками в его волосы, пока он ее лижет.

\- Да, - откликается она, когда он касается языком клитора.

Ответ путается в куче непонятных звуков, за которыми следует медленный стон. А затем слово «еще».

Он счастлив угодить ей.

После двух оргазмов она притягивает его обратно к своим губам, чувствуя на порочном языке свой вкус. Сейчас она чувствительна, но в лучшем из смыслов. И он нужен ей внутри так же, как воздух.

Кажется, он разделяет эти чувства, позволяя в тот же момент оттолкнуть себя, оседлать и снять трусы. Он большой, больше, чем она себе представляла, но она никогда не отступала перед трудностями.

\- Разумеется, ты хочешь быть сверху, - со смехом бормочет он, проводя огромными руками по ее талии.

В ответ она улыбается, сцепляя их руки и опуская по обе стороны его головы, одновременно поднимаясь.

\- Подожди, мне нужен презерватив?..

Она качает головой, нависая над ним, и он задыхается, глядя, как она собирается сесть.

\- ВМС, - выдыхает она, прежде чем медленно, _наконец-то_ опуститься на него.

Он очень сильно растягивает ее – у нее так долго никого не было, и он больше любого из тех, с кем она когда-либо была, – но это обжигающее чувство _приятно_. Дюйм за дюймом она опускается ниже и наконец прижимается к основанию с низким всхлипом в задней части горла.

Он не сводит с нее глаз, оценивая степень боли, успокаивающе гладя большим пальцем мягкую кожу. Не требуется много времени, чтобы боль начала превращаться в удовольствие, и она пробует подвигать над ним бедрами.

С низким стоном оба разделяют это чувство.

Трение внутри восхитительно, он заполняет ее до предела, касаясь глубины, до которой ей не достать пальцами. Под этим углом нетрудно затронуть ее точку G, и каждая волна трепета в бедрах это подтверждает. Он отдает ей полный контроль, позволяя задавать ритм, ограничиваясь взглядом темных глаз.

Пока она толкается в него не спеша, крутя бедрами, ее глаза медленно осматривают его тело. Он весь сплошные мускулы и татуировки, головокружительное сочетание, от которого ее бедра внезапно дергаются рядом с его.

Вот почему она хотела быть сверху. Чтобы оценить, как много у него татуировок. Чтобы увидеть как можно больше.

Они покрывают его руки, почти как броня. Змея обвивается вокруг бицепса, и воет волк, и ворон пролетает рядом со странной, будто утонувшей в воде маской. Они скрывают и плечи. Удивительно, но его грудь почти полностью чиста, хотя на боку виднеется татуировка дракона, которая, как она полагает, начинается чуть ниже на спине.

На нем есть и надписи, но она слишком ленива, чтобы прочесть их все, кроме одной, прямо над лобковыми волосами. Прищурившись, она тихо хихикает над простыми и понятными словами « **раздвинь пошире** ».

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает она между вздохами, смешно морща нос и продолжая прижиматься к нему бедрами.

\- Поспорил c Хаксом, - отвечает он с напряженной ухмылкой.

Опустив взгляд ниже, она видит над коленями одинаковые силуэты гор во всю ширину мощных бедер. В такой позе разглядеть остальное не получается, но она уверена, что достаточно скоро узнает каждую его татуировку куда ближе. Эта мысль приводит ее в возбуждение, заставляя внутренние мышцы восхитительно сжаться.

Она уже близка к пику, чувствуя знакомое напряжение, и он, судя по сжатым челюстям и набухшему члену, тоже.

Она толкается все сильнее, глубже, наращивая темп, обливаясь потом и тяжело дыша над ним. Отпускает его руки, чтобы опереться на плечи, и он касается ее бедер, помогая скользить вверх и вниз.

Всего неожиданно оказывается слишком много – того, как восхитительно подпрыгивают ее груди с каждым его толчком, скольжение внутри, неровное пульсирование во влагалище. Ее голова откинута назад, лицо сморщено. Он врезается в нее еще раз, входит глубоко, а затем кончает со звуком, который представляет собой нечто среднее между стоном, воем и рычанием.

Она крутит бедрами еще несколько раз, прежде чем ее тоже накрывает, задыхается, держась за него дрожащими руками, и чувствует, как его тепло заполняет ее изнутри.

\- _Черт возьми_ , - выдавливает она спустя пару минут, пытаясь перевести над ним дыхание, член выскальзывает из нее, едва она поднимается на дрожащих ногах и падает рядом на кровать. Его сперма стекает по ее бедрам, но она не в состоянии думать о том, что устроила на своем покрывале.

\- _Ага_ , - вот все, что он действительно может сказать, дыша так, будто пробежал марафон.

Ее руки и ноги – все тело – кажется легким, как перышко, и одновременно весит целую _тонну_ , ей тепло и щекотно. Тем не менее, она поворачивается на бок и видит, что он уже смотрит на нее.

Какое-то время они ничего не говорят, просто смотрят друг на друга так, как она _ни на кого_ никогда за всю свою жизнь не смотрела после секса. Ее пальцы рассеянно обводят подсолнух на предплечье, а его большой палец чертит успокаивающие круги на спине.

\- Ты действительно позволишь мне сделать тебе татуировку? – спрашивает он удивительно тихим голосом.

Рэй выглядит удивленной.

\- Конечно. Ни к кому другому я бы не пошла.

На его губах появляется настоящая улыбка, и, _черт побери_ , ей это нравится. Она полна решимости заставлять его делать это чаще. Не дергать губами, как он обычно делает, а улыбаться широко. Чтобы были видны _зубы_.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

И это правда хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка черной орхидеи: экзотическая любовь; соблазнение; потеря невинности; сексуальная страсть.


	10. Гипсофила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Цветочница наконец-то получает татуировку от своего Сексуального Эмо-милаша. Или «Рэй неожиданно реагирует на свою татуировку».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/4WXPsWZ)
> 
> [ ](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/p4xxPgq)  
> 
> 
> Так выглядит татуировка Рэй, но на верхней части бедра!!! Я подумала, что вы захотели бы взглянуть на онлайн-сторону Effloresce! :P <3

**Instagram @deardaisy**

**_@deardaisy:_** Сегодня были разосланы приглашения на церемонию повторения клятв! /букет цветов, дворец, бокалы шампанского/ @leiaorganaweddingplanning

**_@poe_damn_eron:_** Все 1200! Для меня честь получить одно из них! Не могу дождаться апреля! @leiaorgana

**_@finn2187_** **:** Хан и Лея навсегда! /розовое сердечко, поцелуй, кольцо/ А это за еще 50!!! /три бутылки шампанского/ #целивотношениях @leiaorganaweddingplanning

**_@leiaorganaweddingplanning_** **:** спасибо, дорогие! @finn2187 то же самое будет у тебя и _@poe_damn_eron_ еще через несколько лет #настоящиецеливотношениях /мужчина, розовое сердечко, мужчина/

**_@leiaorganaweddingplanning_** **:** @rey_of_light цветочные композиции великолепны, Рэй! Я знала, что могу рассчитывать на тебя. Спасибо, дорогая хх

**_@rey_of_light_** **:** это пустяки! Для вас что угодно, Лея!

**_@k_ren_** : фу, гадость

**_@hsolo_** : следи за языком, малыш @k_ren

**Instagram @firstordertats**

**_@firstordertats_** **:** цветочек для моего цветочка #татуировкипервогоордена /фотоаппарат/ @rey_of_light

**_@rey_of_light_** **:** спасибо за тату, малыш + за все остальное ;)

**_@phasma.owns.my.ass_** : вы хотя бы протерли кресло после своих половых сношений? @k_ren

**_@phas.ma_** **:** Хакс (@phasma.owns.my.ass) просто завистливый кошатник. Игнорь его @k_ren

**_@poe_damn_eron:_** Я надеюсь, вы предохранялись!

**_@finn2187_** **:** @rey_of_light выглядит шикарно, Орешек!

**_@rey_of_light_** **:** @finn2187 спасибо!! /розовое сердечко/

**_@mitakaaa:_** качественная работа! @k_ren

**_@k_ren_** **:** от*ебись, лузер @phasma.owns.my.ass

\- _Быстрее._ По придет через двадцать минут.

Слова в потоке дыхания обжигают его шею, пока она помогает ему снять штаны.

Он стонет, увидев ее в белых кружевных трусиках, ярких на фоне естественного золотого цвета кожи. Однако он знает, что без них она будет выглядеть намного красивее.

Он тянет их вниз, позволяя упасть вокруг ее лодыжек, рядом со штанами, на одном дыхании поднимает ее и входит в теплую влажность.

Оба стонут, Рэй прячет лицо на груди Бена, когда он начинает толкаться в нее. Она прижимается спиной к двери задней комнаты, пока он входит в нее снова и снова. На полке рядом с ними угрожающе трясутся ящики с импортными светочами.

\- Если ты, - хрипло начинает Рэй, прерывая собственную речь тяжелыми вздохами. – Если из-за тебя эти… цветы упадут… у тебя будут… проблемы, - наконец ей удается произнести это, ахая, когда он обвивает сильной расписанной рукой ее талию, чтобы поднять еще выше по двери.

Это меняет угол, и у нее вырывается крик, когда он задевает место, пускающее дрожь по ногам. (Внезапно она радуется, что он держит ее – не факт, что иначе бы она устояла.)

\- Не... шуми, - рычит он между пыхтениями, прижимая ее обратно к двери и ловя губы в требовательном поцелуе. – Не шуми и… и _кончи_ для меня, мусорщица.

Она кусает его губу, достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить его застонать в нее.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы _ты_ не шумел... и _заставил_ меня, монстр.

С сильным толчком он снова касается той точки, и у нее вырывается резкий крик, мышцы внизу сжимаются в ожидании волн удовольствия, которые скоро ее накроют. Так _скоро_ , так _близко_...

\- Рэй? Ты уже здесь?

Рэй ругается, услышав знакомый голос По через закрытую дверь задней комнаты, напротив которой ее прямо сейчас трахают до бесчувствия. Бен не останавливается, вместо этого ухмыляясь, и продолжает толкаться своими бедрами в ее. _Козел._

\- Рэй?

Голос намного ближе, и Рэй извивается напротив Бена, тяжело дыша, пока он продолжает вжиматься в нее снова и снова. Она не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

\- Да, По. Я… - она задыхается. – _Я здесь!_

Бен снова накрывает ее губы, когда она издает особенно громкий стон, фактически заглушая звук. Его бедра врезаются в нее, заставляя содрогнуться и всхлипнуть в его губы.

Ручка двери дергается.

\- Почему дверь заперта?

Рэй ударяется головой в дверь, несомненно пугая По.

\- Я не знаю. Ее... ее, наверное, _заклинило_.

Бен ласкает ей горло языком, оставляя там синяк, который, она уверена, позже придется маскировать.

\- Что ты там _делаешь_?

Ногти Рэй впиваются в бицепсы Бена, когда член дергается внутри нее, ее собственные мышцы на грани...

\- Двигаю _ящики со светочами_ , - выдавливает она, запыхавшись и растягивая последние два слова.

Молчание, затем…

\- Ты скоро закончишь? Мне нужно войти.

Бен тихо хихикает у ее горла, звук становится более напряженным, когда он заполняет ее изнутри _снова, снова и снова_.

\- О, она близка к тому, чтобы все _закончить_ , - бормочет он, и Рэй дрожит от этих слов.

\- _Да, скоро_ , - с неестественным напряжением отвечает она, и, к счастью, за этим следует вздох уходящего прочь По.

Бен тяжело дышит ей в кожу.

\- Ты собираешься кончить для меня, мусорщица?

Cлова едва различимы на фоне его тяжелого дыхания и рычания. Она все же кивает, в глазах собираются слезы от невероятного удовольствия, которое она испытывает, желая, чтобы оно наконец достигло пика, поглотило ее.

\- Дашь мне... заполнить тебя, пока... пока он тут снаружи?

Рэй корчится против него, перед закрытыми веками сверкают звезды.

Она наконец на пике, и он тоже.

\- Кончи для меня, - рычит он.

Она кончает. Безумно задыхается, впивается в него ногтями и ногами сжимает талию. Он легко следует за ней, заканчивая, лениво толкаясь в нее еще несколько раз, пока не расслабляется.

Едва он опускает ее, она поспешно одевается, по худым золотистым бедрам течет сперма. Он качает головой при мысли, что всего несколько минут назад эти ноги сжимали его тисками, и бросает ей нижнее белье вместе с собственной сброшенной футболкой.

Поймав одежду, она вопросительно смотрит на него, и он указывает на липкие следы на бедрах. Слова протеста готовы сорваться с губ, когда...

\- У меня есть запасная футболка в магазине, - уверяет он, и с легкой благодарной улыбкой она вытирается его одеждой.

Как только они оба более или менее одеты – черное зимнее пальто Бена прикрывает обнаженную грудь, - он тянет ее к себе для поцелуя.

\- Встречаемся сегодня вечером? Ты рада? – выдыхает он ей в губы, глаза блестят, как расплавленный шоколад.

Она кивает, чувствуя бабочек в животе. Ее первая татуировка, и от _него_ , не меньше.

\- Сегодня вечером, - с улыбкой обещает она.

Он целует ее еще раз, мягко и сладко, и подмигивает на прощание, прежде чем проскользнуть в свой салон через заднюю дверь.

Рэй в спешке проверяет, все ли на своем месте, и затем отпирает дверь, скомкав за спиной футболку Бена.

Заходит По – волосы искусно растрепаны, на крепкой челюсти появилась привлекательная вечерняя щетина.

\- Здесь _воняет_ сексом, - комментирует он, опуская на пол две большие бутылки с цветочными удобрениями.

Рэй краснеет, хотя и По, и Финн знают, что она в отношениях с Беном, с тех пор, как она рассказала им неделю назад, на следующий день после их свидания.

Разговор оказался... в лучшем случае _неловким_. В худшем – ужасным. Сначала были крики, ругань и фразы вроде «Даже после всего, что я рассказал тебе?!» Но после неоднократных заверений, что Бен («Что, черт возьми, за Бен?!») был не таким плохим парнем, как они думали, что в той истории было кое-что еще («Извините, я не могу сказать, _что_ конкретно»), и что люди могут меняться, оба в конце концов неохотно смирились с поражением. Тем не менее, они до сих пор толком не разговаривали с Беном, едва выдавливая из себя шутки, если оказывались рядом.

И все же это было лучше, чем альтернатива, признала Рэй.

По справлялся с этим испытанием намного легче, чем Финн. Рэй знала, что Финн все еще _ненавидел_ саму идею их отношений, все еще, конечно, сердился на нее, - но _никогда_ не перестанет дружить с ней. Они любили друг друга, а любовь помогает пройти через трудные времена и неизбежные потрясения.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, - наконец говорит Рэй, легко пожимая плечами.

В ответ По, ухмыляясь, качает головой. Он касается ее носа указательным пальцем, заставляя машинально поморщиться в раздражении.

\- Из тебя ужасный лжец, солнышко… Впрочем, по крайней мере у тебя он наконец появился. Ты определенно была спокойнее всю последнюю неделю. Так что я думаю, это _точно_ секс.

Рэй раскрывает рот в праведном негодовании, вытаскивает из-за спины одну руку и бьет По по плечу. Сильно.

По смеется, подняв руки, но все так же равнодушен к угрозе получить от нее телесные повреждения.

\- Эй, не бей меня. Это _из него_ ты должна делать отбивные.

Издав раздраженный крик, Рэй вылетает из комнаты с футболкой в руке, сопровождаемая смехом По.

____________________________

Она сидит в той же комнате – в том же _кресле_ , – где Бен затрахал ее почти до смерти всего три дня назад. Она уверена, что с тех пор его помыли, но все равно чувствует небольшое возбуждение.

Впрочем, в этом может быть виноват и подпрыгивающий желудок. Сейчас она представляет собой сплошной чертов _клубок_ нервов, нетерпения и восторга.

Она кладет свой блокнот на столик рядом, пачкая страницу потными пальцами. Бен уже отсканировал ее, чтобы сделать трафарет для татуировки, так что, скорее всего, из-за испорченного рисунка ничего не случится.

В комнату заглядывает светлая голова Фазмы с сияющей улыбкой.

\- Готова потерять тату-девственность?

Рэй нервно хихикает, думая, что шутка прозвучала бы глупо из уст кого угодно, _кроме_ Фазмы.

\- Кайло пришел сегодня утром без футболки и удивительно пах сексом. Но ты об этом ничего не знаешь, верно?

Фазма качает головой и продолжает, не давая Рэй времени ответить.

\- Хакс и Митака не позволят ему этого забыть. Его ласково прозвали Бифкейком и Сексуальным Эмо-милашом.

Слова вызывают у Рэй, вытирающей потные ладони о джинсы, искренний смех.

Фазма замечает – _разумеется замечает_.

\- Не волнуйся, - говорит Фазма, проходя и усаживаясь рядом с ней на кресло. – Не говори ему этого – его эго и так слишком велико, помоги нам Бог, - но Кайло один из самых талантливых художников, которых я когда-либо видела. У него своя техника выполнения рисунков, он будто вдыхает в них жизнь. Смотреть на это изумительно.

Слова немного облегчают беспокойство Рэй, и ей удается вздохнуть глубже и восстановить дыхание.

Фазма наклоняется ближе.

\- Обещаю, все будет хорошо. У тебя высокий болевой порог, сразу видно. И он все время будет рядом.

Дождавшись кивка Рэй, Фазма поворачивается, поднимает футболку и демонстрирует нижнюю часть спины. Там, яркими чернилами, изображен Хакс, и выглядит он настолько живо и реалистично, что у Рэй захватывает дух. Там, где раньше она видела простые очертания, теперь татуировка, подобная портрету, где заметны мельчайшие детали – от блеска в глазах до тени под челюстью.

\- Доказательство его потрясающей работы, - говорит Фазма, оглядываясь на Рэй.

В этот самый момент стучит и заходит Бен, замирая при виде Фазмы.

\- Пытаешься соблазнить мою девушку? – весело спрашивает он, в удивлении приподнимая бровь.

Фазма подмигивает ему в ответ, опуская футболку.

\- Она знает, что всегда может прийти ко мне, если захочет повеселиться, пирожок.

Рэй фыркает, глядя на оскорбленное выражение лица Бена, названного «пирожком», и его губы дергаются в ответ. Смех Рэй заразителен.

\- Оставляю вас, голубки. Повеселитесь, а я не могу дождаться, когда увижу итоговый вариант.

Фазма ускользает, подмигнув напоследок и слегка помахав пальцами в подобии прощания.

Рэй снова чувствует, как трепыхается ее желудок, предвкушая то, что должно произойти.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает ее парень, подходя и садясь на вращающийся стул слева от нее. Он тянется назад, чтобы стянуть волосы в пучок, и Рэй чувствует, что живот снова дергает, и явно не от нервов. Он такой горячий, что иногда она едва способна соображать.

\- Нервничаю. Радуюсь, - заплетающимся языком пытается объяснить Рэй, и он понимающе кивает.

\- Это нормально, - говорит он с теплой улыбкой. Проводит большим пальцем по ее скуле, следуя новой привычке, и видит, как ее щеки окрашивает румянец.

Рэй требуется мгновение, чтобы оценить, насколько большие у него руки, пока он надевает пару черных нитриловых перчаток, лежащих на стерильном подносе рядом со стулом. Он нежно берет ее за руку, задирая рукав черного свитера, чтобы обнажить предплечье. Опирается на подлокотник кресла.

Она сглатывает. Сейчас или никогда.

\- Бен, я, м-м, передумала.

Он замирает, наморщив лоб.

\- Так ты не хочешь татуировку? Или не хочешь, чтобы я ее делал?

Рэй уже качает головой в ответ на его слова, на краткую вспышку боли, отражающейся в глазах на втором вопросе. Он всегда так быстро приходит к выводу, что она думает о нем самое худшее. Она _должна_ изменить это.

\- Нет, я передумала насчет места, где хочу ее.

Бен не двигается, его темный взгляд встречается с ее.

\- Вот как?

Рэй испускает тихий вздох, все еще не отводя глаз.

\- Я... – она сглатывает, горло внезапно сжимается. Жар колет щеки и грудь.

\- Я хочу сделать ее на бедре. На _верхней_ части бедра.

Он делает вид, будто сейчас его сердце не подпрыгнуло к горлу, будто штаны внезапно не натянулись чуть _сильнее_.

\- Если тебе так больше хочется, - выдыхает он, более чем счастливый, что может угодить ей.

\- Да, - подтверждает она, делая вид, будто ее нервы не обратились во что-то более мягкое, более звонкое, более горячее.

\- Наверное, мне нужно снять джинсы, да?

Он прочищает горло, и она смутно удивляется, заметив, как его лицо и кончики ушей слабо покраснели.

\- Гм, да, нужно.

Его голос звучит выше, даже немного ломается. Она ухмыляется, сползая с кресла, и избавляется от джинсов.

На ней те же белые кружевные трусики, что и раньше, и во рту внезапно становится очень сухо, пока он наблюдает, как подпрыгивает ее идеальная, похожая на персик попа, пока она стягивает джинсы. Она складывает их, и кладет на стул в углу комнаты, и... наклоняется чуть ниже, чем это необходимо?

\- Как мне лечь?

От этих слов его штаны дергаются, и он прикрывает глаза, чтобы держать себя в руках. Опускает кресло, нажимая ногой на электронную кнопку, и смотрит, как откидывается спинка.

\- Ложись на бок, в позу эмбриона, лицом ко мне, - инструктирует он голосом, который наконец-то звучит обычно. Он не хочет признавать, насколько сильно она его волнует.

Она забирается в кресло, и _черт возьми_ , при виде нее на четвереньках, складывающейся в названную позу, ему приходится сжать челюсти, сжать кулаки.

Он думает, это забавно – за время работы он видел самых разных женщин в разной степени наготы, но один только взгляд на Рэй кажется куда более интимным. Она действует на него так сильно, что порой это почти пугает.

Наконец она ложится, как он ей сказал, свитер собирается у впадины ее талии, обнажая нижнюю часть гладкого, подтянутого живота. Ему полностью виден изгиб стройных бедер, переходящих в упругие круглые ягодицы, и он вынужден думать о _своей матери_ , _песке_ и других вещах, которые абсолютно точно _не смогут_ завести его.

\- Ты уверена в этом?

Рэй кивает, кладя голову на изгиб локтя, выглядя гораздо более расслабленной, чем когда впервые вошла сюда.

\- Я уверена, Бен.

Он глубоко выдыхает.

Быстро сменив перчатки (в последней паре он пропотел насквозь; черт бы побрал то, как она на него влияет), он достает антисептическую салфетку и проводит ей по бедру. Рэй слегка реагирует на холодное прикосновение к коже – все ощущения становятся сильнее в ее нынешнем состоянии предвкушения (возбуждения?).

Он кладет на бедро напечатанный трафарет с ее рисунком.

\- Ты хочешь ее здесь?

Она опускает взгляд.

\- Выше.

Он послушно двигается.

\- Нет, выше.

Он с трудом сглатывает, поднимая трафарет, пока она не кивает.

\- Ты уверена?

\- Да. _Прямо тут_.

___________________________________

Трафарет, ярко-фиолетовый на фоне золотистой кожи, резко выделяется. Это красивый узор, думает он, и радуется, что именно ему предстоит сделать ей эту татуировку.

\- Готова?

Рэй выдыхает, нервничая от нетерпения, но кивает.

Звук машинки громче, чем она ожидала, и этот шум слегка действует на нервы. Она пытается утихомирить пустившееся вскачь сердце.

Рукой в перчатке Бен гладит изгиб ее бедра, успокаивая.

\- Хорошо, сейчас я начну, Рэй.

Она кивает, закусывая губу, глаза машинально закрываются в ожидании боли, которая последует за его словами.

Он опускает иглу ей на кожу.

Глаза распахиваются от удивления.

Все не так ужасно, как она ожидала. Фактически, она могла бы легко игнорировать это, если бы не странное вибрирующее чувство и ощущение натяжения.

Он продолжает успокаивающе гладить ее по тому месту, где бедро переходит в ягодицу, одновременно другой рукой творя свою магию. Периодически рука отрывается от успокаивающих поглаживаний и протирает татуировку.

\- Все хорошо? – спрашивает он, перекрикивая шум, и она утвердительно бормочет.

Он снова гладит ее в ответ.

Внутренности Рэй плавятся от его прикосновений, таких приятных и утешающих. Вопреки здравому смыслу, она чувствует, как намокают трусики на ее промежности. _«Какое неподходящее время для возбуждения»_ , - думает она, слегка краснея.

Бен, кажется, этого не замечает, погруженный в работу и профессиональный, как всегда.

Но пока его рука продолжает успокаивающе гладить изгиб ее бедра, протирать татуировку и снова возвращаться на место, она намокает еще сильнее. Каким-то образом маленькие острые уколы досадного дискомфорта начинают меркнуть на фоне трепета возбуждения, в котором есть и боль, и удовольствие.

Она лежит неподвижно, как статуя, несмотря на стремительно увеличивающееся мокрое пятно на трусиках.

Что с ней **_не так_**?

Наконец через некоторое время Бен отрывает иголку от кожи и выключает машинку.

\- Дам тебе передышку, - говорит он, снова протирая рисунок на ее коже. – Как дела?

Рэй, с покрасневшими щеками и слегка потная, способна лишь кивнуть.

Его явно озадачило ее состояние.

\- Мы можем остановиться, если тебе нужно…

\- Нет, - хрипит Рэй, непреклонно качая головой. _Боже, нет_.

\- Ты выглядишь…

Он умолкает, когда Рэй слегка шевелится, сжимая бедра. Запах ее возбуждения наполняет воздух. В его глазах появляется осознание, и алые губы растягиваются в непристойной полуулыбке.

\- Тебя _заводит_ , что я делаю тебе татуировку, Рэй?

Она издает слабый смущенный стон, пряча лицо на локте.

Он хихикает, снова меняя перчатки.

\- Все нормально. Ты не одна такая.

При этих слова она поднимает голову – глаза любопытные, но щеки горят.

\- О да. У парней случались стояки, пока я делал им татуировки. Иногда это просто естественная реакция организма. Однако они так смущались, так быстро спешили убедить меня, что они _не геи_. Это правда весело.

Наконец Рэй слабо улыбается, и он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы.

\- Готова двигаться дальше?

Она кивает, и они продолжают.

_____________________________

Спустя час они остаются в салоне одни, и Бен смотрит на свою законченную работу.

Татуировка оказалась еще красивее, чем он ожидал, изящная и простая, и в то же время от нее захватывало дух. Рэй улыбается во все лицо, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

\- Бен, она прекрасна. Я _влюблена_ в нее.

Ее голос немного дрожит, и он удивляется, увидев, что в ее глазах появляются слезы.

\- Эй, - бормочет он, снимая перчатки, чтобы нежно взять ее лицо в ладони.

\- Прости, - смеется Рэй, качая головой. – Это... Бен, ты не представляешь, как много это для меня _значит_.

Он проводит по ее щекам большими пальцами и касается губ в успокаивающем поцелуе.

\- У меня есть кое-какие догадки, - говорит он с улыбкой, которая оказывается неожиданно нежной.

\- Я озабоченное эмоциональное чудовище, - бормочет Рэй с легким смешком.

\- Эй, я не жалуюсь.

Рэй слегка шлепает его и наблюдает, как он снова надевает чистые перчатки, очищает кожу, а затем начинает мягко бинтовать ее бедро. Кожа нежная, немного покраснела, но там нет ничего, с чем нельзя было бы справиться. На самом деле она удивлена тем, какой слабой была боль.

Теперь она чувствует искушение ощутить ее снова.

Он убирает все с подноса, вытирает его и с отработанной легкостью убирает оборудование. Затем срывает перчатки и серьезно смотрит на нее.

\- Так. Тебе нельзя напрягаться следующие несколько дней. Повязку можно снять через три-шесть часов, а после можешь помыть ее небольшим количеством мыла и теплой воды. Потом нанеси это, - он протягивает ей эстетичный черно-красный тюбик с лосьоном, украшенный символом «Татуировок Первого Ордена».

\- Это небольшая татуировка, но просто ради осторожности: никаких физических упражнений, не ложись на татуировку, ни боком, ни прямо…

Слова вырываются у нее изо рта прежде, чем она понимает, что именно говорит.

\- То есть ты будешь удерживать меня на спине?

Он запинается, темные глаза искрятся, _загораются_. Очень долго он смотрит на нее этими глазами, а потом откидывает ее голову назад, взяв за подбородок, и на губах появляется дьявольская улыбка.

\- Мне следует чаще делать тебе татуировки, если после этого ты становишься _такой_ горячей.

Рэй весьма кокетливо улыбается в ответ, раздвигая ноги в кресле.

Это приглашение. _Требование._

Его взгляд машинально перескакивает на белое кружево, посередине скользкое и слегка прозрачное от ее возбуждения.

\- Обычно это не идет в комплекте с татуировкой, - бормочет Бен, но затем опускается на колени перед креслом и притягивает ее к себе, зацепив руки под ягодицами. Он осторожно кладет ее ноги себе на плечи, стараясь держаться подальше от татуировки, хотя она украшает внешнюю часть ее бедра.

Она уже задыхается, глядя на него, сдвигающего ее трусики в сторону, и опираясь на локти.

\- Кричи, если нужно, - с ухмылкой говорит он, но прежде чем она успевает ответить, опускает голову и касается ее своим порочным языком.

Почти сразу же она выгибается дугой, и он нажимает одной большой рукой на нижнюю часть ее живота, чтобы удержать на месте.

Его губы, его язык... лучшее слово, которое она способна подобрать, оказавшись как в тумане, - _совершенство_. Она могла бы привыкнуть к этому... к тому, как он насыщался ею, будто она была чем-то вроде "шведского стола". Кажется, доставлять _ей_ удовольствие ему нравится больше, чем делать что-то еще из того, что они пробовали (и хотя они действительно были вместе всего неделю, перепробовали уже много). От задней комнаты во время ее перерывов до диванов в «Первом Ордене», пока Бен не открывал салон – они бросались туда со всей энергией и изобретательностью помешавшихся на сексе подростков.

Его язык крутится внутри нее с какой-то сверхъестественной интуицией, чувствуя, что ей нужно, будто они были соединены – связаны, – и она находит знакомую опору в его обсидиановых волнах волос, дергая, _притягивая_. Прося больше и одновременно указывая, что всего слишком _много_.

Раньше, чем ей бы того хотелось, она кончает на его ловкий язык, тяжело дыша, красная и вспотевшая. Он не отстраняется, вероятно оставшись не совсем довольным, хотя она была более чем.

Рэй мягко отталкивает от себя его голову. Он смотрит на нее слегка разочарованным взглядом, словно какой-то гребаный щенок, который не получил угощение.

\- Ты невозможен. Как тебе может нравиться _давать_ больше, чем _получать_?

Его губы дрожат, все еще блестя от ее возбуждения.

\- Я самоотверженный человек, что могу сказать?

Рэй ухмыляется, развалившись на кресле для тату, широко раздвинув ноги, словно в каком-то непристойном журнале вроде Playboy или чем-то подобном.

\- Но вопрос с моей оплатой остается открытым, - бормочет Рэй, глядя на него слишком невинными глазами, и начинает расстегивать его штаны. От одного только взгляда его дыхание учащается.

В ту минуту, когда ее прекрасные розовые губы обхватывают его член, он понимает, что пропал.

Ему требуется все самообладание, чтобы не кончить сразу в ее бархатный рот, чтобы сдержаться. От каждого движения ее головы, ласковых касаний языка и прерывистых звуков голова у него идет кругом. Он держится так долго, как только может со своим членом у нее во рту – ее руки сжимают его бедра, она пристально смотрит на него светло-карими глазам, а губы, обхватившие его член, изгибаются слишком уж забавно.

Он кончает с низким рыком, на этот раз зарывшись руками ей в волосы, ее пучки оказываются растрепанными его нетерпеливыми пальцами. Она жадно глотает, опустошая его до последней капли – и каким-то образом его истощенный член еще умудряется дергаться в ответ на представшую перед ним картину.

И что это была за картина.

Ее губы, блестящие и пухлые, слегка приоткрыты, пока она пытается отдышаться. Волосы спутаны, в глазах остался голод.

Черт, она великолепна. Словно какая-то чертова богиня.

Она целует его в лоб так невинно, что это выглядит откровенным издевательством над плотским актом, который только что случился. Она убирает его обратно в штаны и поднимается с кресла.

_\- Осторожно…_

Она удивленно, но мягко улыбается ему, успокаивающе похлопывая по руке.

\- Я в порядке. Это просто татуировка, а не операция.

Он в ответ качает головой.

\- У тебя могла закружиться голова, - бормочет он.

Притянув его вниз для поцелуя, она прижимается носом к его шее так высоко, как может со своим ростом.

\- Да, но только от потрясающего оргазма, который ты только что мне обеспечил.

Он посмеивается над ее головой, в мягкие волосы, которые слабо пахнут гардениями. Он смутно задается вопросом, были ли это духи или запах остался после работы с настоящими цветами.

Она осторожно отстраняется и идет за джинсами. Походка выглядит натянутой, и ей трудно надевать джинсы, так как бедро уже начало опухать, чувствительное под бинтами. Хотя она пытается скрыть это, он все видит.

Едва она застегивает джинсы, он подхватывает ее, как невесту, вызвав слабый удивленный писк.

\- Что ты делаешь? – ворчит она с легкой улыбкой, бросая на него взгляд.

\- Собираюсь носить тебя, пока ноге не станет лучше.

Рэй тут же закатывает глаза и толкает его в грудь.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты носил меня. Я прекрасно могу ходить, ты, козел.

Бен прижимает ее ближе, не желая отпускать.

\- Нет, я отнесу тебя к машине, а потом мы поедем обратно к тебе домой, а потом я занесу тебя внутрь.

Он улыбается, почти прося ее продемонстрировать изумленное раздражение.

\- Ты не будешь это делать...

Он закрывает ей рот поцелуем, на который она невольно отвечает. Дразня ее, он снова отстраняется, но так, чтобы губы все еще касались ее уха.

\- А потом тебя ждет обязательный постельный режим до конца выходных.

Его слова вызывают у нее слабый трепет, снова разжигая расплавленный огонь в ее животе. Она смутно задается вопросом, утихнет ли когда-нибудь это безумное либидо, которое он в ней пробуждает. Не то чтобы она обязательно будет злиться, если нет.

\- Я не смогу встать с кровати? - бормочет она, поднимая бровь в ответ на его нахальство.

Он хихикает, вынося ее из комнаты.

\- Ты не захочешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка гипсофилы: невинность, чистота, первозданность.
> 
> Оставляйте комментарии, почему вы думаете, что эта глава называется «Гипсофила», помимо очевидной причины, что у Рэй появляется татуировка гипсофилы ;)
> 
> Забавный факт: многие люди реагируют на татуировки так же, как на приятную стимуляцию. Тело практически оказывается в состоянии шока и таким образом справляется с болью :) Я писала свою дипломную работу по психологии об этом и других похожих методах выживания. Могу сказать, что это чертовски хороший способ выживания – пока боль и удовольствие стоят рядом, ахаха.


	11. Альстромерия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЭТА ГЛАВА СОДЕРЖИТ НАМЕКИ НА МЫСЛИ О СУИЦИДЕ. Они будут выделены жирным шрифтом.

((ЭТА ГЛАВА СОДЕРЖИТ НАМЕКИ НА МЫСЛИ О СУИЦИДЕ. Они будут выделены **жирным шрифтом))**

Рэй ужасно готовит.

Девушка, которая думает, что кетчуп в макаронах с сыром – это деликатес, чей детектор дыма срабатывал бы чаще, чем он мог сосчитать, если бы она удосужилась вставить в него батарейки, - отчаянно нуждается в его помощи. Неважно, как сильно при этом протестует.

Именно так они проводят ленивый субботний день: готовят бекон, рыбу и кесадильи с халапеньо.

Рэй уже успела брызнуть соком халапеньо себе в глаз и слегка обжечься о сковородку. Бен смутно задавался вопросом, как ей до сих пор удавалось выжить.

\- Рэй… нет, не _кромсай_ его.

Она раздраженно фыркает, стоя над беконом и пытаясь порезать на кусочки. Вместо этого она слишком агрессивно рассекает его ножом, подражая шеф-поварам из телевизора, которые нарезали ингредиенты идеальными кубиками.

Она резко машет ножом в его сторону.

\- Почему бы тебе самому не заняться этим, мистер Совершенство? Очевидно, мои усилия дерьма не стоят.

Слегка посмеиваясь, Бен вытирает руки полотенцем и подходит к ней сзади.

\- Придется нам сделать из дерьма ромком, - бормочет он, вставая у нее за спиной и кладя вытянутые руки поверх ее ладоней.

Медленно он заставляет ее нарезать бекон на аккуратные, ровные кусочки.

\- Медленные, ровные движения, - бормочет он, слабо хихикая.

\- Ты отвратителен, - отвечает Рэй на его намеки, толкая локтем в живот, и продолжает резать бекон, как он показывал.

\- Но тебе это нравится, - улыбается он, ухмыляясь, и возвращается к плоской сковородке, чтобы перевернуть разложенные кесадильи.

Рэй, бормоча себе под нос, заканчивает с беконом, собирая его в хорошую кучку на разделочной доске, которую никогда не использовала иначе как устойчивую поверхность для горшков с растениями.

\- Слишком много усилий ради двух жалких кесадилий.

Бен посмеивается, качая головой.

\- Чем больше будешь практиковаться, тем быстрее все сделаешь. Кроме того, учитывая твои вкусы в замороженной еде и фаст-фуде, готов поспорить, что эти «жалкие кесадильи» легко станут лучшим из того, что ты когда-либо пробовала.

Рэй посылает его, наконец-то заканчивая с беконом.

\- Не то чтобы у меня была мама, которая готовила мне домашнюю еду и целовала в лоб, укладывая по вечерам спать, - ворчит она, и, хотя это была наполовину шутка, он замирает.

Он не вспомнил о ее прошлом... _Черт_ , он такой _мудак_.

\- Блин, Рэй. Мне очень жаль, я совсем забыл...

Она качает головой, подносит бекон и прижимает палец к его губам.

\- Все хорошо. Я не переживаю. Да, было хреново, но думаю, в итоге со мной все в порядке. Я искренне рада, что не было _хуже_.

Он берет палец, касающийся его губ, поворачивает голову и оставляет легкий поцелуй на ее открытой ладони.

\- Ты более чем в порядке, Рэй. Ты просто чертовски потрясающая.

Она слегка краснеет, пытаясь отнять руку, но безуспешно.

\- Я серьезно, - подчеркивает он, притягивая ее чуть ближе. – Ты можешь заставить расти даже самые капризные цветы, и ты способна творить чудеса с машинами, и, хотя _еще_ не умеешь готовить, можешь нарезать немного этого гнусного бекона.

Она хихикает, хотя его слова тронули ее сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

\- Ну так научи меня готовить.

Он улыбается, и они начинают заполнять кесадильи – Бен руководит ее движениями до самого последнего момента.

Можно привыкнуть к этому, решает она, как раз перед тем как снова обжигается о сковородку.

_\- БЛЯ!_

________

Они всплывают позже – эти неприятные истории из прошлого, - после того, как их желудки наполняются, а языки горят от кесадилий. (Хотя Рэй бы ему не призналась, это, вероятно, было лучшее, что она когда-либо пробовала.)

\- Ты расскажешь мне побольше о своем детстве? – спрашивает она, теперь чувствуя любопытство; в голове мелькают образы заботливой Леи и Хана – строгого, но любящего.

Она лежит на диване, свернувшись в клубок и прислонившись к нему, притворяясь, что смотрит что бы там не шло на Netflix, а большой палец Бена на ее пояснице слабо дергается.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать?

Задумавшись на мгновение, она поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Каково это, когда Лея твоя мама? Я думаю, здорово.

Он вздрагивает. Заметно. Рэй удивлена.

\- Ты не обязан…

\- Она не была хорошей матерью, - перебивает он, нахмурив брови над потемневшими глазами. Не в гневе, а из-за чего-то более глубокого, более мрачного. Сожаления, возможно. В любом случае, это говорит о многом.

\- Она была политиком, а я – сыном политика, который не был милым или ярким и плохо смотрелся в кадре. Поэтому она оставляла меня дома – с шести лет. Хан должен был быть рядом, но все время был занят, проворачивая дела в нелегальных автомастерских.

Он покачал головой, и Рэй почти наяву увидела маленького Бена Соло, который сидел дома один, скучая по матери и отцу.

\- Они постоянно ссорились из-за этого, - продолжает он, - из-за того, что она должна была соблюдать законы, а он нарушал их, угоняя и разбирая машины на запчасти, затем перепродавая их. Это всегда происходило за закрытыми дверями, но я все слышал. Они никогда не вели себя тихо... так что я никогда не мог спать.

Это настоящий поток слов, слов, которые копились так долго, что теперь вырывались наружу, как шипящие брызги из бутылки содовой, которую встряхнули слишком сильно. Он издает сухой невеселый смешок.

\- Моей колыбельной в детстве были звуки разбитого стекла и хлопающих дверей.

Она садится скрестив ноги у него на коленях, глядя в лицо. В его чертах она видит полный спектр переполняющих его эмоций. Он не в силах с ними справиться, и каждая на его выразительном лице ясна как Божий день.

Медленно, нерешительно Рэй задает вопрос, не дававший ей покоя.

\- Но ведь сейчас они кажутся такими счастливыми? Пятьдесят лет брака, и они решили повторить свои клятвы...

Он угрюмо смотрит в телевизор, не различая мелькающие на экране картинки.

\- Думаю, мне пришлось уйти, чтобы они сблизились.

Рэй крепко сжимает его бицепс, нахмурив брови.

\- Бен Соло, ты отлично знаешь, что это неправда. Твоя мама так скучает, что оставила для тебя в душе шампунь и кондиционер.

Его взгляд тут же перескакивает на нее, оценивая правдивость этого заявления. Лицо все равно ожесточается, даже когда он видит искренность, с которой блестят ее серьезные глаза.

\- Может и так, но отец ненавидит меня, и, как только я помирюсь с ними, они обязательно сразу начнут ссориться.

Теперь Рэй с поразительной ясностью понимает, что Бен верил, что _он_ стал причиной ссор родителей. Даже учитывая нелегальные дела или политические амбиции, в их проблемах Бен сделал себя козлом отпущения.

Что также означало, что он держался от них подальше, чтобы _помочь_ – или он думал, что помогает, в каком-то извращенном смысле.

Самоотверженный до последнего.

\- В любом случае, я сам себя воспитал, - он слегка пожимает плечами, избегая ее озабоченного взгляда. – Вероятно, поэтому я в таком дерьме.

Наморщив лоб – в этом разговоре было столько всего неправильного, - Рэй берет его большие руки в свои. Нерешительно играет с пальцами.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «таким дерьмом», Бен?

Он все еще не смотрит на нее, и она замечает, как изгибаются его руки в ее собственных, пытаясь сжаться в кулаки.

\- Я имею в виду «неспособного любить других людей, ужасно боящегося одиночества» Бена Соло. Кайло Рен был убежищем от всего этого – на время. Теперь похоже, что я всегда буду куском дерьма в человеческом обличии вне зависимости от того, кем являюсь.

Рэй медленно выдыхает, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, пока она подыскивает слова. Наконец…

\- Когда мне было десять, я сказала себе, что никогда не полюблю другого человека. Я видела, что это делало с детьми, которых забирали из приемных семей, с братьями и сестрами, разлученными системой. Но потом я встретила Финна и По... и вроде как нарушила это обещание. И с тех пор ни разу об этом не пожалела.

Она успокаивающе гладит его руку.

\- Думаю, я пытаюсь сказать, что тоже раньше это чувствовала. Страх открыться людям – почувствовать к ним хоть какую-то любовь. Мне правда очень трудно открыться – у меня есть комплекс заброшенности, глубокий и серьезный. Но мне кажется, я _начинаю_ преодолевать этот страх, медленно, но верно.

Он слышит эти невысказанные слова. Слышит и чувствует всплеск паники.

_Благодаря тебе._

Он ничего не отвечает, просто сидит неподвижно, и от этого становится не по себе. Рэй не настаивает, ничего от него не требует. Она даст ему время. (Но не будет ждать вечно).

Сейчас она касается пальцами его губ, растягивая в улыбке.

\- Прости, что подняла эту тему. Мне не нравится, когда ты хмуришься.

Его губы слегка дергаются, и он наконец встречается с ней взглядом.

Его глаза прекрасного карего цвета – как свежая земля, из которой появляются зеленые ростки. Они говорят о жизни, тепле и доме. Она слабо припоминает, как однажды подумала, что такие добрые глаза не могут принадлежать такому человеку, как он. Хотела бы она знать тогда, что знала сейчас.

\- Как бедро?

Он опускает взгляд к ее ноге, слегка приподнятой на подушке. Она надела свои самые короткие шорты, в которых видна верхняя часть бедра со свежей повязкой.

\- Сукровица еще есть, - бормочет она, делая усталое лицо, и слегка дергает край бинта.

Бен хихикает, успокаивающе проводя большим пальцем по краю повязки и останавливая трепавшую ее руку.

\- Это нормально. Скоро появится корочка, и все пройдет.

Она согласно мычит, отворачиваясь и прислоняясь спиной к его груди. Она такая маленькая по сравнению с ним, что прекрасно помещается под подбородком, и мускулистые руки заключают ее в успокаивающие объятия. Как личное защитное одеяло.

\- Почему гипсофила? – через некоторое время спрашивает Бен у задремавшей между просмотрами телевизора Рэй. Рэй бормочет сонное «хмм?», и Бен повторяет свой вопрос.

\- Ой, - она прочищает горло, слегка приподнявшись, хотя он не выпускает ее из объятий. Он притягивает ее ближе, целуя кожу под ухом, не страстно, а успокаивающе.

Физическое утешение позволяет ей сказать ему то, что она никогда не говорила никому другому. А еще, возможно, и тот факт, что она не видит его лица.

\- М-м, когда мне было 16, я оказалась в очень плохой ситуации, связанной с удочерением. Я не хочу об этом говорить, но то было худшее время в моей жизни. Я была подавлена и все время тревожилась, **а в жизни не было никакого реального смысла.**

Руки Бена чуть сильнее сжимаются вокруг ее талии.

**\- Однажды все стало особенно плохо, и я собралась сделать нечто ужасное. Но потом увидела в витрине магазина гипсофилу.**

У нее дрожит дыхание, но не руки.

\- Это была просто одна веточка, свежая и в каплях воды. Но то, как на ней играл свет, было… это была одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые я видела на тот момент в своей жизни.

Она напоминает себе вдыхать и выдыхать. Медленно. 1... 2... 3...

\- И я поняла, что если в мире может существовать нечто настолько прекрасное, даже на самый короткий миг, то есть что-то, на что можно надеяться. Однажды моя жизнь тоже станет прекрасной, и все, что я чувствовала в тот момент, окажется лишь мрачным воспоминанием.

Бен позади нее молчит, и она понимает, что на мгновение он перестал дышать. Неожиданно у него вырывается вздох, и автомеханик в Рэй слышит нечто удивительно похожее на звук сдувающейся шины.

\- Я… я правда не знаю, что сказать, Рэй.

Рэй качает головой.

\- Все нормально. Я знаю, что это тяжело. Но у меня никак не получалось выбросить из головы ту гипсофилу, так что, похоже, ей всегда было предназначено стать частью меня. И теперь она стала.

Она сжимает его руку.

\- Благодаря тебе.

Бен сжимает ее пальцы в ответ и, чтобы утешить, притягивает к себе и трется носом о макушку.

\- Спасибо, что рассказала мне. Я... Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. Но ты такая сильная, и я верю, что ты самое прекрасное, что есть в моей жизни.

Из-за его слов Рэй разрывается между смехом и плачем. В итоге у нее получается влажный смешок.

\- Какой ты болтун, Бен Соло. В конце концов, ты все-таки похож на отца.

\- Нет, не похож, - тут же ворчит он, и Рэй улыбается – забавно, но звучит очень похоже на Хана.

\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Вы оба скучаете друг по другу, вы «упрямые задницы», как сказала бы Лея.

Бен снова напрягается, и Рэй раздраженно фыркает.

\- Однажды это случится. Может, как раз перед свадьбой, чтобы ты мог проводить Лею к алтарю, не убивая его взглядом.

Бен бормочет что-то, что Рэй не может разобрать и щиплет его руку.

\- Что?

\- Боже, ничего.

\- Я Рэй, а не Боже.

Он вздрагивает.

\- Вот это было действительно жестко.

Рэй вздыхает и гладит его по руке.

\- Ты привыкнешь.

При мысли о том, чтобы привыкнуть – быть вместе достаточно долго, чтобы что-то стало в порядке вещей, стало _нормой,_ – Бен снова слегка отодвигается, но Рэй это не комментирует.

\- Кстати о разговорах с людьми – тебе правда еще нужно поговорить с Финном.

Рэй не видит его лица, но _знает_ , что его карие глаза закатились.

\- Вы не можете просто ненавидеть друг друга. Я вам не позволю.

\- Не думаю, что это тебе...

Еще один щипок.

\- Иисусе, Рэй!

\- Нет, просто Рэй, а не Иисусе. И ты должен поговорить с ним, Бен. Ради меня.

Из-за ее спины снова доносится бормотание, и пальцы еще раз щиплют его, когда…

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я поговорю с ним. Черт.

Рэй поворачивает голову, чтобы с радостью поцеловать его под подбородком.

\- Спасибо, Бен.

Он агрессивно потирает руку, и Рэй сухо посмеивается.

\- Ты можешь выдержать татуировки, но не щипки?

Раздается низкий рык, а затем он начинает щекотать ей бока, осыпая поцелуями лицо и голову, все, до чего может достать.

\- Блин-нет-стой!

Он не останавливается, и Рэй опускается до самого низкого состояния, в котором может оказаться человеческое существо – вовсю икает, задыхается и плачет.

Но в животе она чувствует тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с болью от смеха или всем, что связано с ее друзьями.

_____________

Три недели спустя, в 4 часа утра, Рэй замечает это в первый раз.

Бен решил остаться у нее и отвезти их обоих на работу на следующий день. У них появился определенный распорядок (но, если бы Рэй произнесла слово «распорядок», Бен, несомненно, стал бы суровым и неловким). Проснуться, пойти на работу, вместе пообедать, (потискаться где-нибудь, как подростки) еще поработать, потом прийти домой и вместе приготовить ужин, лечь спать. Cмыть и повторить.

Но не это на мгновение пробуждает в ней чувство неуверенности.

Дело в том, что, когда она возвращается из туалета и собирается забраться в кровать, Бен лежит свернувшись в клубок на своей половине. Он свернулся рядом с пустым местом – обнимая пространство, где обычно была она. Естественно изогнувшись там, где ее тело упирается в его каждую ночь.

Это обычная сцена, смысла которой большинство людей бы даже не поняли. Но Рэй понимает.

Он начал спать так, будто их двое, даже будучи один. Его рука протянулась через кровать, будто подсознательно он знает, что ее рядом нет.

У Рэй перехватывает дыхание, и она чувствует, как в груди разрастается ноющая боль.

Она даже не уверена в том, что чувствует – у этого нет названия; сладкая меланхолия с оттенком удушающей тревоги за то, во что превращаются их отношения...

Верь она в подобные вещи, Рэй сходила бы к экстрасенсу и спросила о своем будущем – _их_ будущем. Но она была циничным скептиком и меняться не собиралась.

Что она точно знает, так это то, что больше не уснет. Поэтому берет с прикроватной тумбочки ключи Бена. Быстро царапает записку: _«Поехала прогуляться. Скоро вернусь!»_ Затем она выходит за порог и вдыхает запах холодного воздуха и звездного света.

Она не знает, как долго едет, наслаждаясь тихой темнотой и размышляя.

Позже придя в себя, она лишь смутно удивляется, что оказалась перед свадебным салоном Леи. Там горит весь свет, и это единственный открытый магазин на отрезке дороги, который может похвастаться разными дорогими бутиками и салонами.

Она обнаруживает, что стучит в глянцевую белую дверь с номером 327, украшенную позолотой, и довольно быстро Лея проводит ее внутрь. Не задавая никаких вопросов.

Рэй сразу вооружают чашкой чая, а затем ей поручают запечатывать конверты рядом с Леей на мягком белом диване. Все внутри безупречно, как всегда, под хрустальными люстрами сверкают серебро, розовые и белые цвета. В то же время это успокаивает.

\- Я предполагаю, что речь пойдет о моем сыне, а не о доставке цветов сачи, которая запланирована на сегодня, - спустя некоторое время начинает Лея, кладя новую стопку незапечатанных конвертов перед Рэй.

Рэй вздыхает, принимаясь за работу. Она уверена, что Лея знает, что они встречаются, хотя прямо никто из них ей об этом не говорил. На самом деле она подозревает, что должна была поблагодарить Лею…

\- У меня так много проблем с привязанностью, и я только начинаю их преодолевать. Но сомневаюсь, что он находится на том же уровне, и боюсь его напугать. Я даже, черт возьми, не знаю, какие эмоции сама сейчас испытываю.

Лея кивает и с серьезным лицом прячет очередное приглашение в позолоченный конверт.

\- Эмоции сложная штука. Они капризнее ветра, а по устойчивости, почти как карточный домик. Но чувства... это совершенно другое.

Рэй недоуменно потрясла головой.

\- Разве это не одно и то же?

Лея качает головой.

\- Я тоже так думала, но нет. Симпатия – эмоция, но когда она превращается в чувство, то становится любовью. Разница есть.

\- Что ж, выражение чего бы то ни было у Бена под запретом. Я даже не могу сказать: «Ты привыкнешь», чтобы он не замкнулся в себе.

Лея впервые за все время поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Рэй.

\- Он позволяет тебе называть его Беном?

Что-то мелькает в ее взгляде – возможно, надежда, смешанная с острой тоской.

Рэй медленно и молча кивает, забывая про конверты.

Руки Леи находят ее.

\- Рэй, мой сын всегда был кем-то вроде изгоя. Игры с другими детьми оборачивались катастрофой, а в средней школе, пожалуй, нам приходилось тяжелее всего… - она качает головой. – Я не была рядом, когда он в этом нуждался... Материнство должно было стоять на первом месте, но я была эгоистична, и наивна, и слишком многого ждала. Я разрушила его детство, хотя, подозреваю, ты уже это знаешь. Об этом я жалею больше всего.

Рэй тепло, успокаивающе сжимает ее руки.

\- Но он нашел друзей в том тату-салоне, и я этому очень рада. Он видит кого-то и в тебе, пусть и не может пока четко сказать об этом. Не сбрасывай его со счетов так скоро.

Лея улыбается чуть озорной улыбкой.

\- Что, если я скажу, что у меня в вашем отношении были скрытые мотивы? Я уверена, что ты догадывалась – ты умная девушка.

Губы Рэй дергаются несмотря ни на что.

\- В любом случае, я думаю, его не помешает хорошенько напугать. Это может расшевелить его, показать, кем он станет, если продолжит идти по тому же самому пути, никого не подпуская к себе и держась за ненависть.

Рэй не нравится двусмысленность в этих словах, риск, что все может пойти не так. Ее сердце сбивается с ритма, ладони потеют. Но Лея тут, рядом, сильная, и теплая, и ведет себя, как настоящая мама, и у нее начинают болеть глаза и горло.

\- Я правда верю, что в конце концов все получится, Рэй. Я _надеюсь_.

Рэй медленно кивает, глядя на них переплетенные руки – одна взрослая и гладкая, другая молодая и мозолистая.

\- Хорошо.

Рэй глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я скажу ему.

Лея точно знает, что она имеет в виду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение альстромерии – преданность; узнавание другого человека; взгляд в будущее.


	12. Желтая гвоздика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Британка-цветочница делает новую татуировку и наконец попадает домой к свирепому эмо-милашу – По и Финн аккуратно намекают на фильмы «Звездные войны» и незаметно ломают четвертую стену :P
> 
> От переводчика: все готовы к новым американским горкам Рэйло?

В день разговора с Леей у Рэй появляется идея. Пока Бен делает еще одну татуировку цветка у нее на ключице, она задает свой вопрос.

\- Может, сегодня позовешь меня в гости?

Бен останавливается на середине линии, рука замирает над ее грудью, игла продолжает мстительно вибрировать. Однако он быстро приходит в себя и опускает машинку на поднос рядом.

\- Ты знаешь, что не должна заставать татуировщиков врасплох? Особенно когда он делает тебе татуировку…

Рэй тихо хихикает и закатывает глаза.

\- Дай мне посмотреть твою квартиру. Я хочу пошарить по шкафам на кухне и заглянуть в ящик с нижним бельем, - шутит Рэй, развалившись в кресле.

Бен качает головой, на его губах мелькает улыбка.

\- Ты моя девушка или сталкер?

\- Почему не все сразу? Каждому нужно хобби.

Бен снова берет и включает машинку, а Рэй откидывается в кресле, автоматически закрывая глаза.

Эта татуировка болит сильнее, чем две предыдущие (одна – гипсофилы – на бедре, а вторая – нежная цепочка из ромашек – на мягкой стороне предплечья), но она такая же нежная и столь же красивая.

Две изящные веточки лаванды, два соцветия в ямках над ключицами.

По определил ее нынешнее состояние как «тату-безумие», утверждая, что она «перенаправляла свое сексуальное влечение к Кайло, получая от него татуировки». Хотя это было уж слишком (в духе По), Рэй все же согласилась, что в настоящий момент была одержима татуировками.

Однако на самом деле причиной тому был не только Бен, но и осознание того, что цветочный сад оставался с Рэй, куда бы ни пошла – он был вытатуирован нежными, тоньше волоска линиями на ее собственной коже.

Идея того, чтобы цветы всегда были рядом с ней – на ней – приносила неописуемую радость. Личный сад для нее и только, общество изящных форм и смелых красок, постоянно напоминающих о возвышенной силе и тайной красоте мира.

То, что именно Бен создавал ее сад, кусочек за кусочком, цветок за цветком, было подарком, которому Рэй была невероятно рада. Совместное проживание интимных моментов, когда на коже расцветали чернила, их общее дыхание и гул тату-машинки... это делало ее разрастающийся сад еще более особенным.

Словно читая ее мысли, свободный левый большой палец Бена касается ее ладони. Она улыбается любовному прикосновению, не открывая глаз.

Немного позже Бен наконец выключает машинку и выпрямляется, приступая к завершающему этапу нанесения татуировок. Как только те прикрыты бинтом и заклеены, она снова садится и смотрит на него.

\- Так что? – подсказывает она, болтая ногами в кресле, как ребенок, в ожидании его ответа. Хотя на ее мягком лице радостное и довольное выражение, узлов в желудке стало больше, чем у брецеля.

Бен снимает перчатки и бросает в мусорное ведро, а затем ныряет поцеловать ее в губы.

\- Да.

Это все, что он произносит, лишь одно слово подтверждения, но для Рэй это все, что нужно.

________________________________

\- …а потом Би-Би просто ходил за мной по всему дому и так тонко лаял, будто просто пищал. Как верный маленький дроид или что-то вроде.

Рэй хихикает, вспоминая маленького оранжево-белого корги, который бегал за ней вразвалку, требуя внимания. В конце концов она сдалась и полюбила его так же сильно, как бесились и обожали этот пушистый шар По и Финн.

Собака, созданная для того, чтобы быть любимой и находиться в центре внимания. Очень похожая на своих хозяев...

Бен качает головой, тоже посмеиваясь и представляя себе, как Рэй со стойким выражением лица пытается противостоять такому прелестному щенку.

\- В нем больше очарования, чем в его владельце, это точно.

\- Эй!

В воздухе пролетает картонная коробка из-под еды навынос, нацеленная прямо в лицо Бену, но он легко уклоняется.

\- Не швыряйся вещами в моем доме, иначе я отменю приглашение, - ухмыляется Бен По, развалившись рядом с Рэй, свернувшейся калачиком в черном кожаном кресле на двоих.

\- Удачи, - смеется Рэй. – Стоит его впустить, потом не выгонишь. Он думает, что становится владельцем этого дома. Как кошка... или крыса.

По адресует звук, выражающий удивление и недовольство, своему Ло-мейну и сердито доедает лапшу, явно намереваясь начать гневную речь о том, что он для них значит.

\- Как поживает твоя курица карри на кокосовом молоке, Финн? – вмешивается Рэй, наклоняясь, чтобы наколоть немного на свою вилку.

\- Стремительно исчезает, - ворчит Финн, посылая раздраженный взгляд сначала Рэй, а затем По.

\- Как по волшебству, - Рэй чавкает курицей и открывает рот, некрасиво демонстрируя всем наполовину разжеванный кусок.

\- Тьфу, она до сих пор не умеет вести себя за столом, - стон По сопровождает взгляд Финна, полный шутливого отвращения. – Как бешеный волк или какой-то свирепый дикарь.

Бен смеется, слишком хорошо зная, какое ужасное зрелище представляет собой Рэй, поглощающая пищу. За это он получает удар в грудь от вышеупомянутого потребителя.

Равнодушная к их критике, Рэй высовывает язык, демонстрируя еще больше пережеванной зеленой массы и заставляя всех троих мужчин вздрогнуть.

\- Смейтесь, мальчики. Смейтесь. Станет только хуже.

Они снова погружаются в комфортное молчание, каждый занят едой из своей части света, потому что прийти к единому мнению насчет кухни не получилось. Рэй уже прикончила свою личную пиццу, поэтому перешла к сету Бена из шести роллов и паре яичных рулетов По. Сейчас она смотрит на наанский хлеб Финна так, что он переставил его подальше, чтобы предотвратить налет.

Хотя Рэй наелась лишь наполовину, она была абсолютно счастлива. Наконец она оказалась в квартире Бена, он пригласил двух ее лучших друзей на ужин (который проходил без напряжения или неловкости), и у нее были новые татуировки на ключицах.

Она сжимает руку Бена своей, глаза время от времени поглядывают на экран, где шел старый научно-фантастический фильм. Было не очень интересно, но она получила смутное представление о злодее, который носил все черное и был знаменит своим странным дыханием через респиратор, а также о вспыльчивой принцессе, которая вела легионы космических кораблей в атаку на плохих парней.

\- Фильм отстой, - комментирует По между вилками с лапшой.

\- Ага, - соглашается Финн. – Совершенно невероятный. Плюс злодей безнадежен. Искупления для него нет.

Бен рядом с Рэй тихо фыркает, что означает, что сейчас последует возражение.

\- Думаю, он не совсем безнадежен. Кроме того, это не хорошим парням нужны истории искупления – в этом весь смысл.

Финн закатывает глаза, губы сжимаются в жесткую линию.

\- _Конечно_ ты идеализируешь злодея.

\- Это еще что значит? – огрызается Бен, слегка выпрямляясь и прищуриваясь.

\- Ребята! – вмешивается Рэй, успокаивая возникшее напряжение. Тихо ворча, парни отходят и нехотя продолжают просмотр.

\- Единственный хороший персонаж – принцесса. Она делом занимается, - бормочет По, зарабатывая косой взгляд от Рэй за то, что снова поднял эту тему, хотя про себя она с ним согласна.

Как только пошли титры, По и Финн собираются уходить, обнимают Рэй и неловко машут Бену, благодаря за приглашение.

Возможно, все прошло неловко, но, по крайней мере для Рэй, это было началом.

\- Что ж, было мило, - комментирует Рэй, выбрасывая коробки из-под еды в мусорное ведро и мешки для переработки.

\- Подходящее слово, - в ответ ворчит Бен, тоже помогая с уборкой.

\- О, перестань вести себя, как какой-то сексуальный эмо-милаш. Было мило, признай.

Бен вздыхает, но хмурый взгляд смягчается, а морщина между бровями исчезает.

\- Хорошо. Возможно, это было не самым ужасным, что есть в мире.

Закатив глаза, она подходит к нему сзади и обнимает за талию.

\- Какой талант драматизировать. В другой жизни ты, наверное, был актером.

Бен посмеивается, но мягко тянет ее вперед, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

\- Никакого давления на грудь, помнишь?

Рэй ухмыляется в ответ, подмигивая ему.

\- О-о-ох, повторите мне это, доктор.

Он хихикает и притягивает ее еще ближе, держа гигантские руки на ее бедрах.

\- Никакого давления здесь, - шепчет он ей на ухо, осторожно обводя края марли сквозь футболку. На самом деле это была его футболка, но она фактически присвоила ее себе.

\- И на все остальные места тоже? – выдыхает Рэй, в равной степени развеселившаяся и возбужденная.

\- Хм, думаю, тебе просто нужно быть осторожной, - размышляет он, проводя большими пальцами по затвердевшим соскам под кружевным бюстгальтером и его футболкой.

\- Я в хороших руках, - усмехается Рэй, когда руки Бена двигаются, чтобы обхватить ее груди сквозь футболку, слегка лаская.

Он наклоняется и целует ее, но легко – чтобы подразнить.

\- Разве ты не хочешь увидеть квартиру, о которой ныла?

\- Ныла? - с негодованием повторяет Рэй. – Я не ныла…

Но он хихикает и тащит ее через гостиную обратно к входной двери.

После милого, но раздражающего спектакля, в котором она должна была постучать в дверь и подождать, пока он откроет, Бен наконец начал показывать ей свою квартиру.

Расположенная недалеко от «Татуировок Первого Ордена» и «Милой Дэйзи», она находилась в красивой части города. Дом был чистым и современным, со швейцаром у входа и так далее. Другими словами, обстановка в его квартире была намного приятнее, чем ожидала Рэй: все белое, хромированное и черное с редкими всплесками синего цвета.

\- Это прихожая и гостиная, - поясняет Бен, широко разводя руками перед указанным открытым пространством. Они движутся дальше и переходят в зону, сопряженную с гостиной. – А это кухня…

Рэй сразу проходит мимо, чтобы открыть все шкафы и заглянуть внутрь.

\- Хм-м… - размышляет она, на лице появляется насмешливое выражение, и она открывает холодильник, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

\- Ты не шутила насчет того, что будешь шарить по шкафам, да?

Рэй качает головой и почему-то выглядит успокоенной.

\- И насчет ящика с нижним бельем тоже.

Ответное выражение лица Бена заставляет ее сдержать смешок.

\- Идем дальше, - говорит Бен, провожая ее в соседнюю комнату.

\- Это кабинет, он же спортзал, он же место, где я храню все барахло.

\- Ах, значит, у нас всех есть такая комната.

Легкий смешок и пожатие ее руки.

\- А это моя спальня – ящик с нижним бельем прямо тут.

Хотя он пытается это скрыть, в голосе звучат нотки тревоги. Он использует шутку скорее для того, чтобы попытаться уменьшить собственное беспокойство, а не развлечь Рэй, указывая по пути на шкаф.

Рэй осматривает территорию черных шелковых простыней. Стену, сделанную из стекла – целое окно. Чувствует недостаток любых личных фотографий или следов _жизни_.

\- Ну, здесь мило, но во всей квартире нет ни одного _чертового_ растения, - жалуется Рэй, скрестив руки и наморщив лоб.

У Бена вырывается едва слышный вздох облегчения, узел в груди при ее словах ослабевает. Конечно Рэй будет обеспокоена отсутствием растений.

\- Я даже не знаю, как сохранить растению жизнь, Рэй. Принеси их сюда – и в итоге повсюду будут мертвые растения.

\- Но если бы я бывала здесь чаще, то могла бы заботиться о них. И научила бы и тебя.

Бен замирает, ошарашенный ее предложением. Горло начинает сжиматься, сердцебиение учащается.

\- Я-я не готов к тому, чтобы ты переезжала… - выдавливает он.

Она перебивает его.

\- О нет. Нет, нет, нет, Бен. Я имею в виду, что хочу приезжать к тебе чаще после того, как увидела квартиру. Не переезжать.

Бен чувствует облегчение в груди, сердцебиение снова восстанавливается, и в его взгляде на Рэй уже не так много паники.

\- Так что скажешь? Может, алоэ или несколько филодендронов?

Наконец Бен улыбается.

\- Конечно, пока ты сможешь заботиться о них.

\- Научить тебя, как заботиться о них, - поправляет Рей.

\- Научить меня, как заботиться о них, - соглашается Бен, качая головой при мысли об этой девушке и ее любви к растениям.

Довольная, Рэй по мере возможности обвивает руками талию Бена – он _просто_ огромен – и поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Спасибо, что позволишь мне вдохнуть жизнь в свою квартиру, - дразнит она, снова чмокая его в губы.

\- Ммм ... я бы обиделся, если бы сейчас не был так возбужден.

Рэй хихикает, когда он начинает игриво целовать ее шею – она любит эту сторону Бена. Сторону, доступную только ей.

\- Как думаешь – нам нужно заглянуть и в мою постель?

Рэй не может не согласиться.

__________________________

На следующее утро Бен просыпается рядом с Рэй, которая, как обычно, устроилась под его согнутой рукой, а ее урчащий храп успел стать знакомой, но раздражающей музыкой для его ушей.

_«Я мог бы привыкнуть к этому»_ , думает он про себя и от удивления просыпается окончательно.

Обычно он не мог думать об этом без беспокойства, впивающегося в горло, без учащения пульса, которое заставляет сердце стучать, как барабан, эхо которого разносится по его груди и поглощает слух.

Внезапно…

\- Хватит смотреть, как я сплю, псих, - раздается хриплое приветствие, отвлекающее его от тревожных мыслей (хотя она часто смотрела на него сама).

\- Ничего не могу сделать. Ты пускаешь слюни на подушки, и это меня заводит.

Она медленно улыбается, все еще не открывая глаз, прежде чем, разумеется, протянуть руку, чтобы вытереть уголки рта и проверить, не врет ли он.

Слюны нет.

\- Мудак, - бормочет она и поворачивается, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть на него.

Даже взъерошенный после сна, он по-прежнему оставался самым прекрасным из всего, что она когда-либо видела.

Ее первая ночь, проведенная в доме Бена после нескольких недель свиданий – после почти трех месяцев знакомства. Это важный шаг, и мысль о нем заставляет сердце Рэй дрогнуть. Где-то на этом пути _симпатия_ превратилось в _страсть_ , а теперь… во что-то другое. Что-то более тонкое, менее жаркое и напряженное, зато теплое и спокойное.

В голове эхом звучат слова Леи – едва уловимое поощрение сделать это, сделать это, _сделать это_. Она глубоко вздыхает.

Она готова. Она собирается сказать это.

Рэй опирается на локоть, и медовый свет, струившийся сквозь окно, ласкает изгибы ее скул и заставляет волосы сиять, как расплавленная бронза и золото.

У Бена перехватывает дыхание, стискивает горло.

Она улыбается ему, красивая, и веснушчатая, и сияющая, как его собственное маленькое солнышко.

Она выглядит _такой_ счастливой.

Она выглядит так, будто влюблена.

Его живот сжимается от этой мысли, ее взгляда и того, что он там видит. Он отшатывается.

**_Нет…_ **

Слова покидают ее розовые губы, прежде чем он сможет остановить их – остановить _ее._

\- Бен... я люблю тебя.

Эти слова произносятся тихо, мягко и светло. Как стихотворение – или молитва.

Ее глаза встречаются с его, надеющиеся, ожидающие его ответа. Вместо этого она видит момент, когда их затмевает настоящая паника. В одно мгновение он закрывается от нее, лицо каменеет, и стены внутри взлетают в рекордно короткие сроки.

Она быстро садится, сжимая простыню на груди, уверенная, что ошибается, что он скажет ей это.

Но он качает головой – и не встречает ее взгляд, когда встает и отступает от кровати.

\- Рэй…

И при звуке ее имени она чувствует, как обрывается сердце. Чувствует, как его вырвали, разорвали руками на части и вернули ей кровавые клочья.

Такой тон напоминает о докторе, пытающемся сообщить семье о смерти – добрый, но отстраненный. Сдержанный. Бесстрастный.

Она отстраняется от него, на лице – смесь шока и обиды. Его руки бегают по волосам, сжимают их в кулаки, тянут, пока не становится _больно_.

Она не может увидеть, как они дрожат, не понимает, что причина, по которой его голос звучит так, будто у него проблемы с дыханием, заключается в том, что они _есть_ – это не просто гневное пыхтение.

\- Рэй, Боже, я… Почему мы не можем просто ограничиться тем, что имеем? Почему нужно бросаться подобными словами?

Она насмешливо фыркает и начинает натягивать одежду, одну вещь за другой.

\- Ограничиться чем – траханием в задних комнатах? Тем, как ты суешь в меня свой член? Перепихонами? – она качает головой с кислой улыбкой. – Да, это просто охеренно прекрасно.

Слова слетают с ее губ, горькие и обжигающие, голос раскаленный и язвительный. Страдание в его вспыхнувших глазах сменяется едва сдерживаемым гневом, в потемневших радужках глаз мерцает жар.

\- То есть теперь ты приравниваешь себя просто к траханию? Унижаешь то, что есть между нами? Роскошно, - глумится он.

\- Что, а разве это неправда? Не трахание? Ты вот считаешь, что и ничего больше, _Кайло_ , - выплевывает она, размахивая руками между ними.

Его кулак пробивает стену еще до того, как она успевает заметить движение, вокруг вмятины крошатся штукатурка и гипсокартон.

Она использовала его имя как укол, острое оружие, которое, она знает, заденет сильнее, чем любые слова. Настоящий удар ножом. Это мелко и жестоко, но в данный момент приятно (хотя она уверена, что позже пожалеет об этом).

\- Какого хера ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, Рэй? – он тяжело дышит, бледный и все же беспомощный. – Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что не люблю тебя?

Рэй вздрагивает, будто он на самом деле ударил ее. С таким же успехом он мог бы.

Он тут же ругается, делая шаг к ней. В отличие от Рэй, он сожалеет о своих словах, едва произносит их.

\- Рэй, я ...

Но Рэй качает головой, оказавшись во власти чего-то вроде тихого оцепенения.

\- Я не позволю себе быть в отношениях, в которых не могу положиться на партнера или если он не отвечает взаимностью – я не могу поступить так с собой после всего, что было в детстве. Ты должен понять это, Бен – лучше, чем кто-либо. Извини, но я теперь я достаточно люблю и ценю себя, чтобы не оказываться в таком положении.

Она собирает свои вещи в тишине, а Бен наблюдает за ней и выглядит просто уничтоженным этими словами.

\- Знаешь, я говорила об этом с твоей мамой. Даже она думала, что ты ответишь так же, - неожиданно говорит Рэй, удивляясь самой себе. Она не обращает внимания на то, как он в удивлении открывает рот. – Ты должен впустить кого-нибудь когда-нибудь, Бен. Даже если этим «кто-то» буду не я. В противном случае ты останешься один, а боль станет куда сильнее, чем сейчас. Прекрати эту жалкую ссору с папой и поговори с мамой. У тебя есть семья – перестань принимать это как должное. Я бы никогда не стала.

Она поворачивается к двери, чтобы уйти и скрыть блеск слез в глазах, которые неизбежно брызнут.

\- Счастливо оставаться.

\- Рэй, пожалуйста...

Но Рэй уходит – она делает это ради себя и собственного самоуважения, делает то, для чего однажды у нее не хватило сил.

Позади эхом отдается мелодия разбивающего стекла. Это симфония боли и разрушения, которой он дирижирует сам.

Рэй говорит себе, что ей все равно.

И, когда входная дверь захлопывается, Бен понимает, что она _действительно_ ушла – оставив сильный запах гардений на его наволочках и наполовину распустившиеся цветы в сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Значение цветка желтой гвоздики: отвержение и презрение}
> 
> Кто-нибудь заметил предзнаменование, которое я оставила в девятой главе, включив сцену, где мистер Дарси покидает Элизабет после ее отказа? Кто-нибудь?


	13. Азалия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торчок на цветочные татуировки в полном дерьме и не хочет есть. Олух не может о себе позаботиться (но здесь появляется что-то новенькое). Воспоследуют глубокие разговоры + почти что милый гребаный броманс.

**_Рэй, ты меня пугаешь. Пожалуйста, возьми трубку._ **

****

__________________________________

****

**_Рэй, я знаю, что ты здесь. Мы просто хотим знать, что ты в порядке._ **

__________________________________

****

**_Рэй, пожалуйста._ **

__________________________________

Звуки обеспокоенных голосов Финна и По из ее телефона эхом разносятся в темноте комнаты, каждое голосовое сообщение более тревожно, чем предыдущее. В какой-то момент она слышит настойчивый звон дверного звонка – _динь-дон, динь-дон_ – снова и снова.

Рэй переворачивается на другой бок, и, как больной зуб оказывается под действием «Новокаина», так и она покоряется власти оцепенелого забвения сна.

__________________________________

В ее утомленном разуме проскальзывает сон за сном, все бесчувственные и эфемерные. Нити снов изгибаются, появляются и исчезают, словно вода, утекающая сквозь пальцы, или туман, расступающийся перед силуэтом.

Некоторые образы она запоминает – черно-серебряный шлем, татуировку розы, темные глаза, полные горьких слез. Другие мгновенно забываются, оказываются не более чем мимолетными мгновениями, мечутся, как рыбки, в ряби пруда ее подсознания.

«Лихорадочный бред» - так бы назвал их По. Неотвратимые со всем своим безумием и поразительной реалистичностью.

Тем не менее, посреди всего этого Рэй чувствует ужасную боль, тяжелое бремя глубоко внутри. Оно заключено в груди, будто вместо желудка у нее был шар для боулинга, вызывающий резкую и даже тупую боль – как порез, синяк. Суровая реальность посреди великого множества причудливых сновидений.

Когда она почти просыпается, то понимает, откуда взялась боль – _Бен_. В других случаях она слишком крепко спит, чтобы осознать это – может только чувствовать его вечное присутствие.

Иногда она обнаруживает, что не спит и грызет крекер или пьет воду. Но потом, будто через секунду, снова погружается в сон.

Реальность размывается. Порочный круг не заканчивается. И всякий раз, когда она просыпается, щеки оказываются неприлично мокрыми.

__________________________________

Рэй внезапно просыпается от ярких лучей солнца, шторы у окна были раздвинуты.

\- Почти неделя прошла, Орешек, - голос Финна приветствует ее где-то рядом с окном.

Она отворачивается, натягивая подушку на голову, а Финн садится на край кровати. Он тянет подушку к себе, а Рэй рычит и безуспешно пытается вернуть ее.

\- _Нет_ , - командует Финн, убирая ее подальше.

В ответ она хмурится. Она не в настроении для компании.

\- Оставь меня в покое.

Он начинает качать головой прежде, чем она заканчивает.

\- Никак нет, Орешек. Прошло четыре дня. Ты разбита, и тебе нужна помощь. Единственная причина, почему мы не пришли раньше, в том, что мы не могли найти ключ от верхнего замка в твоей двери – хотя мы звонили. _Долго_.

Рэй хмурится сильнее, не смягчаясь. Финн смотрит на нее с такой любовью, что она невольно опускает взгляд.

\- Я не знаю, что именно произошло, Рэй, но могу догадаться. И, независимо от того, что ты пытаешься сделать или как сильно стараешься игнорировать нас, мы с По всегда будем рядом.

Он убирает прядь волос с ее лица и грустно улыбается.

\- От нас не избавиться, потому что мы любим тебя, Орешек. Мы с тобой навсегда.

Сердце Рэй сжимается, глаза горят.

_Если бы только Кайло…_

Она плачет, прежде чем успевает осознать это, рассказывая ему историю целиком сквозь сопли, соль, боль в горле и груди. Она думала, что за последние несколько дней выплакала все слезы. Кажется, она ошибалась.

Финн прижимает ее к себе, ее лицо прячется на его плече. От него пахнет стиральным порошком, одеколоном По и очень слабо – цветами. Это утешает больше, чем любые слова, и вскоре сеанс ее рыданий заканчивается.

Он гладит ее по волосам еще несколько раз, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть.

\- Немного легче?

Рэй кивает, все еще всхлипывая.

\- Хорошо, потому что это куртку По ты только что намочила. Был рад знакомству.

Рэй тихо и насмешливо фыркает, сморкаясь в одну из уже смятых салфеток на тумбочке, где также были соленые крекеры и много пустых бутылок воды.

\- Теперь иди прими душ. Ты воняешь, Рэй.

Она кивает, даже не в силах выдавить смешок, пока Финн не помогает ей встать с постели. Она идет медленно и осторожно, повинуясь его словам, но сначала в последний раз сжимает руку Финна и бросает взгляд, означающий: _«Я тоже тебя люблю. Спасибо за то, что ты один из немногих людей в моей жизни, который никогда меня не оставит»._

После горячего душа, переодевшись в чистое, Рэй чувствует себя немного лучше. По крайней мере, в состоянии посмотреть на мир.

Она идет на какой-то вкусный запах, доносящимся с ее крохотной кухни. По стоит перед плитой, подкидывая блинчики, как профи. На нем фартук с надписью «Поцелуй повара», и он удивительно тихий.

Взволнованный.

\- По.

Он быстро поворачивается, и она оказывается в его объятиях прежде, чем успевает сказать что-то еще.

\- Рэй, мы так волновались, - говорит он, и голос слегка ломается.

\- Я знаю. Мне жаль.

По отстраняется, взяв ее лицо в ладони, встречается с ней взглядом и долго не отводит глаз.

Наконец…

\- Все хорошо. Только не делай так больше. Не закрывайся, когда больше всего в нас нуждаешься.

Рэй медленно кивает, сжимая его руку.

\- Не буду.

Мгновение По удерживает ее взгляд, а затем расплывается в знакомой жизнерадостной улыбке.

\- Хорошо. Итак, у меня тут черничные, с шоколадной крошкой и клубничные блинчики.

Рэй вздыхает.

\- Я не голодна, По.

Он накладывает еду прежде, чем она успевает закончить предложение.

\- Ты съешь все, Рэй. Это не обсуждается.

Перед ней ставят тарелку – по одному блинчику каждого вида, несколько яиц и половина авокадо.

Вздохнув, Рэй робко берет вилку рядом с тарелкой и приступает к еде.

Впереди у нее непростая задача: съесть все. Каждый кусочек – безвкусная масса, которая отзывается неприятной тяжестью в животе, но под взглядами друзей она все же ест. На секунду она давится, проглатывая последний кусок, действительно не в силах больше взять в рот ни крошки.

\- Боже, не могу поверить, что ты даже не голодна, - внезапно восклицает Финн, резко оттолкнувшись от стола. – Это тот мудак с тобой сделал. С ТОБОЙ, кто всегда старается съесть как можно больше!

Он расхаживает по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки так, что до боли напоминает Рэй Кайло.

\- Я должен пойти и избить его до полусмерти, - бушует Финн, ударяя кулаком по открытой ладони. – Это меньшее, чего он заслуживает после того, как умышленно причинил тебе боль, Рэй.

\- Финн, **_нет_** , - подчеркивает Рэй, несколько удивляясь вспышке гнева ее (обычно уравновешенного и контролирующего себя) друга. Она смотрит на По в поисках поддержки, но мужчина выглядит так, будто был согласен.

\- Он заслуживает всего этого и даже больше за то, что сделал с тобой, Рэй. Я должен…

\- Финн, скажи мне, что ты не пойдешь против Кайло, - требует Рэй, вставая из-за стола, с опасной свирепостью во взгляде.

Финн все же встречает ее взгляд и долго его удерживает.

В конце концов он громко вздыхает.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо что? – настаивает Рэй.

\- Хорошо, я не пойду против Кайло.

__________________________________

\- Назови хотя бы одну вескую причину, почему я не должен избить тебя к чертям прямо сейчас, - рычит Финн в лицо Кайло, сжимая воротник его футболки в кулаке.

Кайло смотрит на него без малейшего намека на страх – без малейшего намека на эмоции – несмотря на то, что, открыв дверь, был сразу отброшен через порог к стене квартиры разгневанным Финном.

\- Ну?! – вопит Финн, тряся Кайло и пытаясь получить от него ответ. – Назови мне вескую причину!

Кайло устало встречает его взгляд.

\- У меня ее нет.

Раздавшийся голос надтреснутый и хриплый. Сломанный.

Руки Финна невольно расслабляются, и наконец он по-настоящему видит стоящего перед ним человека.

Пурпурные тени под глазами лежат тяжелыми мазками, глаза запавшие и пустые. Волосы прямые и сальные, лицо бледное и увядшее. Взгляд Финна останавливается на губах Кайло, потрескавшихся и тонко покрытых белой слизью.

Этот мужчина очень долго не спал... и был обезвожен.

_«Мудак чертов»_ , мысленно проклинает Финн (на которого повлиял британский сленг Рэй) и тянет глупца в следующую комнату.

Финн уже бывал в квартире Кайло (он смутно вспоминает веселые рождественские вечеринки с Хаксом, Фазмой и остальными), хотя никогда не думал, что снова здесь окажется.

Финн пихает Кайло на кожаный диван, хотя это больше похоже на настойчивый толчок, и отправляется на кухню, где швыряет на плиту кастрюлю супа. Пока тот разогревается, он приносит Кайло Gatorade и обычную воду.

\- Выпей это. Пей медленно, но я хочу, чтобы все исчезло к тому моменту, как я уйду отсюда.

Кайло не спорит, даже не отвечает, забирает бутылки и глотает немного воды. Почти довольный, Финн возвращается на кухню и наливает суп. Кайло смотрит на готовую еду без особых эмоций, наблюдая, как в воздух поднимаются струйки пара.

\- Ты съешь весь этот суп и по меньшей мере три куска хлеба, или я сделаю то, ради чего изначально пришел сюда.

Губы Кайло почти незаметно дергаются – от смеха? – и он начинает есть под суровым взглядом Финна.

\- Не знаю даже, почему я это делаю, - бормочет Финн сам себе.

\- Я тоже, - подтверждает Кайло, нехотя надкусывая хлеб.

\- Заткнись, - огрызается Финн, хоть и понимает, что в отношении Кайло этого не требуется.

Кайло просто пожимает плечами, снова откусывая от хлеба.

\- То, что ты с ней сделал, _непростительно_ , знаешь ли.

Кайло замирает, и еда внезапно начинает бурлить в кишечнике. В горле появляется вкус желчи.

\- Она разбита. Лучше, но все же разбита. Она не выходит из своей комнаты всю _неделю._

Кайло отодвигает пустую тарелку из-под супа и нетронутый третий ломтик хлеба.

\- Ты должен был иметь хоть какое-то представление о ее детстве – о том, через что она прошла, перескакивая из одной приемной семьи в другую. Переходя по кругу, как какая-то чертова _вещь_.

Финн качает головой, глядя на жалкое подобие человека перед собой.

\- Я не знаю, как ты мог сделать такое с кем-то, с _кем угодно_ – особенно с ней. Я думал… - Финн умолкает, споря сам с собой. – Я думал, что ты начал с чистого листа. С ней ты был другим. Мягче. Добрее.

Финн бросает взгляд на Кайло и видит его страдания, слезы, искажающие карие глаза. Финн смотрит на него с такой силой, которая обратила бы в бегство и обычного человека.

\- Мужчина, которого я сейчас вижу, мужчина, который изменился с тех пор, как я узнал его, - это влюбленный мужчина, - наконец произносит Финн – взгляд жесткий, но решительный. – Так почему ты не сказал ей? Почему не ответил тем же?

Кайло закрывает глаза, и слезы наконец приходят в движение, серебристой рекой стекая по лицу.

_\- Я не знаю._

Финн молчит, наблюдая, как Кайло переживает собственную боль. Он позволяет ему почувствовать все самому, дергая за нитки на своем свитере. Финн знает, что, раз Кайло открылся перед ним, он действительно сильно страдает.

Когда рыдания Кайло стихли, Финн сжимает его плечо.

\- Ты в дерьме, Кайло. Как и она. Но... вы двое могли бы быть в меньшем дерьме вместе. Может быть, даже исцелить друг друга в хорошем смысле.

Кайло не отвечает, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать рыдания, царапающие горло. Финн больше ничего не говорит, сидя рядом с мужчиной в тишине. Это не неприятно, но и не совсем комфортно, а где-то между.

\- Я не делал то, что ты думаешь, знай это.

Взгляд Финна возвращается к Кайло, растерянный и немного настороженный.

\- Нужно быть более конкретным – ты натворил много дерьма.

Кайло встречает его взгляд.

\- Я не отправлял тех ребят в больницу просто так. Что, блять, я за человек, по-твоему?

Лицо Финна сразу ожесточается, взгляд тяжелеет.

\- Я говорю не об этом…

\- Нет, - рычит Кайло, стуча сжатым кулаком по кожаному подлокотнику дивана. – Ты выслушаешь меня. На этот раз ты выслушаешь меня и не станешь судить, пока я не расскажу правдивую и _полную_ историю.

Глаза Финна злые и суровые, но он остается на месте. Челюсти сжимаются, двигаются.

\- Раньше мне было все равно, что ты обо мне думаешь. Но сейчас…

Кайло качает головой.

\- Сейчас все по-другому.

Финн остается сдержанным и ждет.

Кайло делает вдох и начинает рассказывать историю Фазмы, ту, которую он репетировал уже давно, на случай если наступит такой день, как сегодня. На случай, если ему станет не все равно, что думают друзья Рэй, - на случай, если они начнут становиться и его друзьями.

На последних словах истории Кайло делает выдох, который сдерживал сам того не подозревая, и падает обратно на диван. Он чувствует себя на тысячу фунтов легче, хотя глубоко внутри ощущает боль – пустую, требующую внимания. Но осознание того, что он наконец открыл Финну причину его давней ненависти к другому человеку, приносит облегчение, которому Кайло до нелепого удивлен.

Финн рядом с ним остается таким же неподвижным, как и в самом начале рассказа, выражение его глаз невозможно разобрать, а рот все еще сурово сжат.

Через некоторое время он наконец начинает говорить.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Кайло, чувствуя, что этот незнакомец (знакомый?) сегодня узнал его ( _настоящего_ ) куда лучше, чем могли большинство людей за _многие годы_ , опускает глаза, в которых можно было бы прочитать его чувства.

В течение следующего часа они больше не разговаривает, но атмосфера между ними не такая напряженная. Ее можно назвать почти дружелюбной.

Наконец Финн встает – со скрипом кожаного дивана и быстрым вздохом.

\- Я навещу тебя завтра, - говорит он, не оставляя места для обсуждения. – Пей больше воды.

И, так же внезапно, как появившись, Финн уходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка азалии: «Береги себя ради меня».


	14. Герань

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наш одержимый сын наконец-то встречается лицом к лицу с проклятьем своей жизни – оно же его отец. 
> 
> * Эта глава содержит описание панической атаки. Если слова о симптомах или самом паническом приступе задевают вас или ставят в неудобное положение, пожалуйста, пропустите часть, помеченную звездочками, как здесь *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эта глава содержит описание панической атаки. Если слова о симптомах или самом паническом приступе задевают вас или ставят в неудобное положение, пожалуйста, пропустите часть, помеченную звездочками, как здесь *

Финн заглядывает минимум раз в день.

В следующий раз после их первой... _стычки_ он пришел с кексами. С бананом и шоколадной стружкой. «Старый семейный рецепт», - заметил он. На следующий день он принес Кайло домашний суп и хлеб.

Кайло шутливо размышлял, а не стоило ли ему встречаться с Финном, а не с Рэй – ведь Финн умел _готовить_.

Хотя эта мысль тут же пронзила его болью, она указывала на самую незначительную степень исцеления. Рваные края раны начали заживать и медленно, _медленно_ покрываться корочкой.

Во время четвертого визита в его квартиру Финн принес другие подарки помимо контейнера с чертовски вкусными энчиладас с курицей – _зеленые, покрытые листьями_ подарки.

\- Тебе нужны растения, чтобы очистить здесь воздух, - пробормотал Финн, упорно игнорируя дергающиеся губы Кайло, выдававшие его скрытое изумление.

И с тех пор в доме Кайло появилось целых пять растений.

Он бы за всю жизнь не запомнил их названия, но у них был общий график ухода, который Финн, к счастью, написал на бумажке и прижал магнитом к холодильнику. Хотя одно слово Кайло запомнить смог: филодендрон. Растение, которое хотела подарить ему Рэй.

Финн произнес его название и вкратце рассказал, как за ним ухаживать, но Кайло почти сразу же отключился – вспомнив выражение лица Рэй, когда он пообещал, что позволит принести растения в свою квартиру.

_\- Так что скажешь? Может, алоэ или несколько филодендронов?_

_\- Конечно, пока ты сможешь заботиться о них._

_\- Научить тебя, как заботиться о них, - поправляет Рэй._

_\- Научить меня, как заботиться о них._

Так Кайло погрузился в мысли о растениях _(цветущем саде на всей веснушчатой коже)_ , солнечных улыбках и запахе гардений на бронзовых волосах, собранных в три пучка, когда голова уткнулась ему в шею.

Игнорируемый Кайло, Финн издал унылый вздох посреди инструктажа и пробормотал:

\- Я просто запишу…

Затем тише:

\- Как и сказала Лея: « _Ты должен записать это»_ , - прежде чем отправиться на поиски бумаги и ручки.

Кайло бросил взгляд на филодендрон, который стоял в углу комнаты у окна, весь зеленый и с радостно поднятыми листьями.

Он всерьез раздумывал о том, не позволить ли ему умереть, забавляясь извращенной идеей, что так мог бы расплатиться с Рэй. Он был _полон решимости_ сделать это, но потом обнаружил, что поливает его, ставит на солнце и убирает обратно и лениво перебирает листья.

Дело было не в том, что он напоминал ему о Рэй – это не так! Просто монотонный и легкий список инструкций, как ухаживать за растениями, приносил странное утешение – давал отсрочку от мирских забот посреди моря растерянности, сожаления и гнева. Вот и _все._

Так что, когда спустя неделю после своего первого визита Финн пришел с макаронами с сыром, Кайло удивился, что потянулся за кетчупом.

Финн с пониманием наблюдал, как Кайло поливает томатным соусом всю свою порцию макарон – точно так же, как делала Рэй большую часть детства и взрослой жизни. От него не ускользнула ирония, что это делает именно Кайло, причинивший ей боль.

Ну вкус это не было чем-то особенным, но и отвращения не вызвало. Тем не менее, Кайло почувствовал, как еда в горле, которую он пытался проглотить, превратилась в твердый комок. За ним появились серебряный блеск в глазах и та глубокая боль, которая, как он думал, исчезла навсегда.

\- Ты держишь в себе слишком много, Кайло. Чертовски много, - начал Финн. – И не желаешь ничего отпускать – скорее, не желаешь отпускать одно и принимать другое.

\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? – вопросительно проскрежетал Кайло, в равной степени смущенный, злой и страдающий.

\- Напротив, я думаю, что знаешь – слишком хорошо знаешь. То, как это давит на тебя, только усиливает тревогу из-за всего в общем.

Кайло сжал вилку в кулаке, холодный металл против горячей ладони.

\- Я думаю, что случившееся с Рэй... только часть проблемы. Чтобы найти решение, тебе придется копнуть глубже и найти корень всего этого.

Кайло внезапно представил, как безжалостно роется у подножия дерева, дерева собственных воспоминаний и переживаний, находя все новые и новые корни лишь чтобы обнаружить, что они все растут – дальше и дальше.

\- Я думаю, единственный способ выяснить, что ты чувствуешь и что должен с этим сделать, - это встретиться лицом к лицу с корнем всего этого и прийти к соглашению. Исцелиться, знаешь. Вот это все.

Это была та же самая дрянная чушь, которую он слушал на встречах с терапевтом, организованных его матерью, – тех, на которые ходил в старшей школе, чтобы научиться контролировать проблемы с гневом, тревожностью и чувством непринадлежности. Для тех терапевтов его имя было не Бен Соло – а «Проблемы, связанные с отсутствием доверия» и «Комплекс заброшенности». Его определяли лишь по дерьму, в которое он влип.

Тем не менее, слышать эти вещи от Финна… Друга? Знакомого? Раздражающе милого врага, который приносит ему домашние маффины? Кем бы Финн для него ни был, услышав это, Кайло действительно _задумался_.

Кайло уже много думал об этом за последние полторы недели. Может быть, больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Думал о жизни, и людях, и тревогах. Думал о будущем, думал о суете между мгновениями настоящего.

Но после ухода Финна, впервые за долгое время, Кайло подумал о _прошлом_.

____________________________

О ночах, проведенных в одиночестве за чтением самому себе в крепости из одеял, которую возводил сам, об историях о сильных принцессах и лихих героях и семьях, полных любви. О матери, которая заглядывала слишком поздно – или скорее слишком рано – раз в неделю, чтобы его увидеть. Она целовала его в лоб, только чтобы снова уйти, прежде чем он мог разогнать туман сновидений в достаточной степени, чтобы удержать ее и попросить просто _остаться_ хотя бы раз.

_«Просто останься со мной»._

О ночах, по-прежнему одиноких, но не _совсем_ , о разносящихся эхом звуках разбитого стекла, о приглушенных, пониженных тонах горячей злости и яростного гнева внизу.

_\- Я сенатор США, ты не можешь рассчитывать, что я стану потворствовать тебе в незаконном разборе автомобилей! Что, если меня поймают за этим? Я могу потерять **все** , Хан!_

_\- Я не могу просто прекратить это, Лея. Я уже **в деле**._

Или об излюбленном: «Возьми себя в руки или помоги мне, я _уйду_ , и я заберу с собой _нашего_ сына». И вслед за этим: «Чтобы ты могла забывать о нем на заседаниях Сената и нанимать няню за няней до тех пор, пока он не забудет, кто его настоящая мать?»

О звуке ладони, ударяющейся о щетину на щеке. Приглушенных рыданиях матери, которые он мог расслышать сквозь включенный душ. Звоне и грохоте графина отца с виски, плеске, с которым бокал отца наполняется, и наполняется, и снова наполняется.

О ночах, когда он снова и снова думает о том, что его отец – _его отец_ , черт его побери – был причиной, почему мать так часто не приходила домой. Бизнес _его отца_ поставил мать под угрозу. _Его отец_ не бросил бы свой бизнес ради карьеры его матери. _Его отец_ установил дистанцию между ним и его матерью.

____________________________

Но потом каким-то образом все изменилось. Изменилось на…

То, как он вылезает из постели и слышит, как мать шепчет _его_ имя и «не очень хорошо общается», «проблемы с поведением», «даже _разговаривать_ не будет с другими детьми, Бога ради!»

То, что теперь он видит мать, плачущую в объятиях отца (а не в душе), и тот гладит ее по спине и успокаивает хриплым мягким бормотанием.

То, что он обнаруживает запросы «Детские психологи рядом» и «Что делать, если у вашего ребенка проблемы с гневом?» на MommyHelp.com в истории поиска матери, когда хочет найти «каллиграфию» на ее телефоне.

И вдруг дело больше не в _«его отце»_.

А в _нем_.

____________________________

_\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Вы оба скучаете друг по другу, и вы «упрямые задницы», как сказала бы Лея._

_\- Однажды это случится. Может, как раз перед свадьбой, чтобы ты мог проводить Лею к алтарю, не убивая его взглядом._

Слова Рэй эхом звучат в голове, когда Кайло шагает по тротуару, проходя два квартала от того места, где он припарковал машину, до автосервиса отца. Давая себе время собраться с мыслями или, возможно, отложить неизбежное.

Встреча с отцом лицом к лицу была не ради Рэй. Нет. Хотя это поможет ему разобраться в своих чувствах и отношениях с Рэй, это он делает ради _себя_. Ради отца. Ради матери. Рэй, возможно, была катализатором, но он был тем, кто в конечном счете решил встретиться с отцом и попытаться решить жизненно важные проблемы.

Когда Кайло видит выцветший синий фасад «Ремонтной мастерской Соло», он испытывает непреодолимое чувство ностальгии. С тех пор, как он в последний раз заходил в мастерскую своего отца... что ж, прошли долгие годы.

Над головой звякнул колокольчик, когда Кайло вошел внутрь, но в канцелярии не видно ни одного работника. Пройдя через помещение и комнату ожидания, он добирается до гаража. Звуки, которые тут же его окружают, наполняют голову Кайло смутными образами – воспоминаниями – о себе, куда ниже ростом, бегающем по бетонному полу посреди хаоса ремонта. ( _«Угроза безопасности»,_ как всегда говорила его мать).

Умудрившись не поскользнуться на грязных пятнах черной смазки на полу, он наконец видит примечательную седоволосую голову, по которой узнает отца.

*Внезапно его охватывает столь сильная волна эмоций, что он едва не падает на колени.

Ужас, понимает он. Он чертовски _напуган_ встречей с отцом.

У него и раньше случались панические атаки. О, их было _много_. Но этот тип паники настолько глубокий и настолько сильный, что не похож ни на что, что он когда-либо испытывал раньше. Сердце бьется в груди так сильно, что становится _больно_ , и он вдруг обливается потом, а руки дрожат сильнее, чем включающийся двигатель «Сокола».

Он с трудом добирается до ближайшей металлической скамейки, рухнув на нее так, будто пробежал марафон. Его дыхание очень быстрое, даже слишком быстрое, и мантра _«Дыши глубоко, Бен. Медленно и спокойно»_ , - звучит в голове хриплым тенором матери, внушенная за все те годы, когда она успокаивала его панику.

_\- Дыши глубоко, Бен. Медленно и спокойно._

Ее голос ниже, чем он помнит, более хриплый и грубый.

_\- Дыши глубоко._

Потому что это не голос его матери, понимает Кайло.

Это голос его отца.

\- Давай, Бен. Медленно и спокойно, вдох и выдох.

Кайло лихорадочно поднимает взгляд, упираясь головой в руки и сгорбившись на скамейке.

Здесь стоит его отец, вокруг него сжимается комната, и это все, что может увидеть Кайло. Он не может разглядеть его лицо, различима лишь фигура сквозь черные пятна перед глазами.

Кайло настолько шокирован появлением своего отца, что у него перехватывает дыхание, и это приводит к приступу сильного кашля, который, хоть и не сильно помогает облегчить дыхание, все же дает ему больше воздуха, чем прежнее слабое пыхтение.

\- Дыши, Бен. Просто Дыши.

И хотя голос отца при всей своей странности звучит успокаивающе, он слабо помогает приручить зверя, вырвавшегося на волю внутри Кайло. *

Так и есть, пока Кайло не чувствует повторяющееся постукивание по левой руке, которую яростно сжимает в кулак на скамейке.

Стук, пауза, стук, длинная пауза.

Два стука, пауза, шесть стуков. Пауза. Два стука.

Сперва Кайло думает, что это бред. Просто случайные прикосновения мозолистых жирных пальцев Хана к его напряженной побледневшей коже.

Но затем Кайло вспоминает время, когда он был одержим азбукой Морзе, время, которое неприлично растянулось и на его взрослую жизнь. Он вспоминает, как отец учил его, испачканный смазкой, но счастливый, что объясняет своему сыну то, в чем разбирался.

Стук, пауза, стук, длинная пауза.

  * −•−



Он в ужасном состоянии, но это узнает легко: **_Я._**

Два стука, пауза, шесть стуков. Пауза. Два стука.

−−•• −•• • ••• −••−

Это сложнее, и его отец повторяет сообщение целую минуту, прежде чем Кайло наконец понимает: **_Здесь._**

****

Вздрагивая, Кайло понимает, что отец выстукивает на его теперь уже расслабленной руке.

**_Я здесь._ **

И к тому времени, когда Кайло понимает, что говорит его отец, он уже потратил так много времени, сосредоточившись на этом ощущении и мыслительном процессе, стоящем за интерпретацией кода, что его дыхание успокоилось. Оно не вернулось к нормальному ритму, но стало намного лучше.

Кайло смотрит на своего отца с выражением неподдельного шока, нанесенного смелой рукой на твердые черты лица.

Кайло не знает точно, что потрясло его больше всего – отец, повторяющий мантру, которую произносила мать на протяжении всей его жизни, сообщение азбукой Морзе или что отец каким-то образом успокоил самую интенсивную паническую атаку, которую он когда-либо переживал.

Однако он быстро пытается справиться с шоком, чувствуя, как пульс угрожает снова подскочить. Поэтому продолжает дышать медленно и размеренно, сосредотачиваясь на металлическом запахе гаража с нотками сгоревшей смазки, бензина и резины.

\- Это было жестко, да? – наконец произносит грубый голос Хана, и Кайло почти вздрагивает от этого звука.

\- Да, - выдавливает он дрожащим голосом, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы попытаться вернуть чувствительность в покалывающие пальцы.

\- Рад, что ты был здесь, так что я мог, знаешь…

Кайло наблюдает, как вечно эмоционально невнятный Хан машет рукой, показывая, что его «знаешь» на самом деле означало «помочь тебе с панической атакой». Кайло мудро решает не упоминать, что единственная причина, по которой у него в первую очередь случилась паническая атака, заключалась в том, что он находился здесь.

\- Итак… - говорит Хан после нескольких минут молчания, которое уже становилось некомфортным, пока Кайло восстанавливал самообладание и успокаивал дыхание. – Зачем ты здесь, малыш?

Кайло знает, что вопрос вызван искренним любопытством, но все же, сказанный грубым, требовательным голосом Хана, он пронзает его острой болью.

Внезапно его начинает мучить идея сбежать. Сбежать прямо из магазина в машину и обратно домой, где он забудет саму мысль о том, чтобы когда-нибудь снова помириться или встретиться со своим отцом. Он искушен так сильно, что тело уже поднимается со скамейки.

Но затем он мельком видит левую руку отца, где обычно было золотое обручальное кольцо. Рука Хана голая – голая, потому что он решил не носить кольцо во время работы, дабы не повредить или не испачкать. И Кайло внезапно вспоминает о предстоящей церемонии повторения клятв его родителей и ту незначительную роль, которую он до сих пор играл в этом.

И хотя, по правде, Кайло мог бы меньше думать о церемонии и о том, какой ерундой занимается его мать, он знает, что она захочет, чтобы он был там – захочет, чтобы ее сын был частью всего этого. Поэтому он и Хан должны быть в состоянии находиться в одном помещении без напряжения и проблем с эмоциями, которые поразили бы часовню, как чума.

\- Хан, - заставляет он себя сказать, практически задыхаясь. – Нам нужно поговорить.

____________________________

Они пробираются сквозь годы эмоциональных проблем и неприятных воспоминаний, словно через мусорный компактор.

Из ремонтной мастерской они перебрались в дом Хана и Леи (дом детства Бена – где оживают многолетние воспоминания, заставляющие отца тянуться к нему, подливая масла в огонь). Они сидят в кожаных креслах лицом друг к другу, будто на финальном поединке. Это вполне могло быть так.

Кайло обвиняет, и швыряет слова, и выплевывает проклятия, а Хан делает то же самое, бросая объяснение за объяснением и проклятие за проклятием.

Часто всплывает то, как Лею заставляли лгать и прикрывать Хана и его незаконный автобизнес, равно как и его безразличное поведение и недостаток участия в жизни сына. Пропущенные вечеринки по случаю дня рождения, и родительские собрания, и «Как насчет моей бар-мицвы, _папа_?» (Хотя слово «папа» звучит до боли саркастично, это все же лучше, чем звать отца по имени).

Жалобы на истерики Кайло и его неприязнь перекликаются с собственными упреками Кайло: Хан отвечает тем же, что и получает.

\- Так почему, думаешь, у меня случались чертовы истерики? _Ты_ всегда был тем, кто злился и бил вазы и стаканы! _Ты_ всегда срывался на маму!

\- Ага, и ты серьезно продолжаешь держаться за это, да, малыш? Лея отпустила, почему ты не можешь? Ты так легко погружаешься во все эти дрязги. Наводит на мысль, что ты годами прокручивал это у себя в голове…

\- Конечно прокручивал! – взрывается Кайло. – Ты разрушил мое детство!

Хан покачал головой.

\- Ты не знаешь, каково расти в плохих условиях. У тебя было все, что ты хотел. Возможно, мы немного отсутствовали, но...

\- _Немного_ отсутствовали? Совсем немного?! Ребенком я оставался один практически каждый день – из-за маминого сенатского дерьма и твоей _подработки_ , - на последнем слове Кайло снисходительно усмехнулся. – Бога ради, моим лучшим другом было чучело странной птицы, в котором были записи ваших с мамой голосов. Порга или чего там еще! Потому что тебя не было здесь, чтобы уложить меня спать.

\- Ох, дай передохнуть, малыш. Ты…

\- Я не _малыш_! Ты потерял шанс называть меня малышом, потому что отсутствовал все мое детство! А потом разрушил мою взрослую жизнь, заставив выбирать между колледжем и долбаной улицей!

Что-то в этих словах, кажется, глубоко задело Хана: внезапно он встал, и Кайло тоже с трудом поднялся на ноги.

\- Не начинай, Бен, ты не можешь понять...

\- О, я не понимаю, ну конечно нет!

\- Черт побери, Бен, нет! Тебе нужно было поступить в колледж и получить степень, тебе нужно...

\- Зачем мне это так чертовски было нужно? Почему я должен был идти и получать гребаную степень по _бизнесу_ , хотя меньше всего хотел заниматься этим?! – сейчас он уже кричит и слабо понимает, что его лицо мокрое.

\- _Потому что, Бен!_ – рявкает его отец, но получается влажный звук, похожий на рыдание. – Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты закончил так же, как _я_ – как какой-то проклятый неудачник с игроманией без образования. Вынужденный угонять и разбирать машины, чтобы помочь своей семье держаться на плаву! Я не хотел для тебя такого!

Кайло потрясен взрывом отца – потрясен, увидев, что лицо у того красное и тоже слегка мокрое.

Между ними опускается тишина, словно туго натянутая нить. Ни один не хочет говорить первым, но, к счастью, холодный влажный нос спасает их от неприятностей.

Чуи плюхается на пол между ними двумя, задние лапы оказываются на ступнях Хана, а голова – на ногах Бена. Оба мужчины смотрят на собаку, и атмосфера немного смягчается, хотя напряжение и неуверенность остаются.

\- Думаю, это связано с тем, что отец у меня был паршивый, а теперь я сам паршивый отец.

Кайло слышал кое-какие истории о своем дедушке – игромане с плохим характером и пристрастием к алкоголю. Хан сбежал от него при первой же возможности, но Кайло знал, что тот факт, что Хан обнаружил в себе отцовские черты, беспокоил его до глубины души.

Возможно, именно поэтому он сказал:

\- Ты _был_ паршивым отцом, точно. Но это не значит, что ты должен им оставаться. Ты, блин, можешь _измениться_.

Хотя слова звучат грубо и обвинительно, Хан понимает, что на самом деле это – неуклюжее, неловкое приглашение снова стать частью жизни его сына.

\- Хорошо, - хрипло говорит Хан, имеющий те же проблемы с выражением чувств, что и сын. – Но ты должен прийти на это общее семейное дерьмо, которое готовит Лея. Она безумно скучает, и мне приходится мириться с ее слезами по тебе. Пора это изменить.

Кайло ворчливо вздохнул – будто снова был подростком.

\- Хорошо.

Кайло знал, что его путь к нормальным отношениям (или тем, к которым они смогут приблизиться) с отцом был далек от завершения. Это было лишь начало. Однако он не мог не почувствовать, будто с его плеч сняли груз – болезненный, кислотный, который медленно высасывал из него силы в течение многих лет.

И все же он задавался вопросом, на было ли слишком поздно, не слишком ли много в нем – _Бене Соло_ – было разрушено. Столь много, что он, возможно, не сможет вновь научиться доверять отцу или любить его.

Но он уже научился заботиться об одном человеке, пахнувшем цветами и похожем на солнечный свет, поэтому решил, что хочет дать шанс и своему отцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка герани: глупость; безумие (также используется в ароматерапии, чтобы помочь при депрессии и тревожности).


	15. Подсолнух

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Правда из уст «Не-стану-терпеть-твое-дерьмо» Фазмы сражает РэйРэй наповал. Эмо-мальчик... стал меньше эмо?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: автору потребовался год, чтобы написать эту главу и продолжить фанфик. Как я писала раньше, мы счастливчики ☺

Рэй знала, что в конце концов пересечется с кем-то из них… она просто не ожидала, что в следующий мрачный серый слякотный понедельник обнаружит бездельничающую Фазму на крытом крыльце «Милой Дэйзи».

Ей хотелось, чтобы зима закончилась. Ради всего святого, наступил март. С тех пор, как она была ребенком, ее фанатичное восхищение снегом давно исчезло – теперь она знала, что снег предвещает медленную, черепашью езду по обледенелым улицам и серую слякоть, которая безжалостно просачивается сквозь подошвы ботинок. (Она специально отогнала мысли о той заснеженной ночи, свернувшейся перед огнем, и о снежинках, покрывавших раздражающе идеальные волосы цвета оникса у входа в оранжерею Ботанического сада.)

\- Эй, - небрежно приветствует Фазма, будто они были старыми друзьями, затем встает и делает длинный звучный глоток кофе из дымящегося стакана.

\- Привет, - говорит Рэй и не может не заметить нотку тревоги в своем голосе. Она краснеет. Хотя Фазма не выглядит обеспокоенной – Рэй смутно подумала, могло ли что-то вообще _беспокоить_ Фазму.

\- Безответные отношения – сука, да? Вот почему я не оставила Хаксу выбора – сказала, что он должен любить меня, а если не будет, то я во сне отрежу ему яйца. Отлично сработало.

К удивлению Рэй, из ее сухих потрескавшихся губ вырывается смешок. Конечно, Фазма шутила – Хакс определенно был очарован доминирующей блондинкой, вне всяких сомнений. Она понимает, что первый вопрос Фазмы ее даже не задел. Интересно.

\- Как жизнь? – спрашивает Рэй более спокойным тоном, беря ключ, чтобы открыть входную дверь. И замирает, увидев маленькие золотисто-желтые бутоны, уверенно выскочившие из-под снега по обе стороны от двери.

\- Ха, нарциссы зацвели, - говорит она и себе, и Фазме. – Кажется, наконец-то приближается весна.

Подснежники в этом году распустились поздно – зацвели в первую неделю февраля и просто исчезли примерно на прошлой неделе. Так что появление нарциссов стало неожиданным, но очень приятным сюрпризом.

\- Самое, время, блин. Думала, мои соски вот-вот отвалятся, Иисусе.

Рэй обнаруживает, что у нее вырывается еще один смешок, как по команде, и это _приятно_. Смеяться приятно.

Наконец она открывает дверь, приглашая Фазму внутрь, топает ногами, сбрасывая снег, и снимает пальто, чтобы повесить у двери.

\- Этот магазин супер... светлый, - замечает Фазма, и последнее слово звучит с легким отвращением к белому и воздушному декору и цветущим повсюду цветам.

\- Ничего черного и красного не осталось – кажется, «Первый Орден» скупил все, - шутит Рэй, переворачивая табличку с надписью «ЗАКРЫТО» на сторону «ОТКРЫТО» и слегка улыбаясь.

\- Жалко, - парирует Фазма, посмеиваясь.

Наконец Рэй поворачивается к Фазме и видит, что та по-хозяйски растянулась на белом кожаном диване. Под пальто на ней были надеты рваные кожаные штаны, колготки в сеточку, проглядывающие сквозь многочисленные дырки, и черный укороченный топ с ярко-красными каракулями «Папина девочка». Он открывает ее татуированные предплечья и имеет достаточно низкий вырез, чтобы были видны татуировки на грудях.

Рэй бы хотела, чтобы у нее был стиль (и уверенность) Фазмы. Она определенно слегка запала на Фазму, а если бы была лесбиянкой? О, наверняка.

\- Я пришла, чтобы побыть тем самым клише-персонажем из ромкомов, который заставит тебя преодолеть трудности или что-то там еще и снова быть с Беном. Вся эта ситуация просто смех. Мальчик без ума от тебя – ты _должна_ это видеть. Мы все видим.

Фазма так быстро переходит к делу, что Рэй почти чувствует на себе удар – как он есть, и безуспешно пытается подобрать ответ.

\- Мне… мне нужно реальное заявление, это нужно произнести...

\- Брехня.

Рэй опешила и более чем слегка рассердилась на ответ Фазмы.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Я сказала, _гребаная_ брехня.

Фазма так пристально смотрит на Рэй, что той внезапно кажется, будто она оказалась под микроскопом.

\- Каждый по-разному выражает любовь, поэтому порой она такая неоднозначная и дерьмовая. Она не может быть сведена лишь к трем словам, которые ты говоришь кому-то. Это просто все принижает.

Рэй качает головой.

\- Но у Кайло есть проблема со страхом, укоренившаяся в его способности выражать любовь. Ему нужно сказать мне три слова не только для того, чтобы я могла их услышать, но и чтобы он _справился_ с ней.

Фазма начинает качать головой раньше, чем Рэй завершает половину фразы.

\- Нет. Так ты оправдываешь требование, чтобы он признался тебе. Что это для его же блага, хотя на самом деле корень всего в твоих собственных проблемах. Не пойми меня неправильно, лютик, я уверена, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он преодолел комплекс заброшенности, но не ври ни себе, ни ему, что реальная причина в этом. В конечном итоге это только навредит вам обоим.

Рэй не может поверить в то, что слышит из уст Фазмы.

\- Ты не можешь просто… просто обвинять меня! _Я_ ни в чем не виновата.

Фазма многозначительно смотрит на нее, приподняв бровь.

\- То есть ты думаешь, что Бен виноват в том, что заработал комплекс заброшенности?

Рэй фыркает, лицо от досады покрывается розовыми пятнами.

\- Нет… я не это имела в виду, вот. Ух, - Рэй вскидывает руки. – Я наконец-то нашла человека, с которым, считаю, могу провести остаток жизни, и я не хочу его терять! Но он должен любить меня в ответ!

Фазма смотрит на нее так, что Рэй чувствует себя маленькой.

\- Вот опять, Рэй. Ты заставляешь его сказать тебе, что он тебя любит, думая, что именно так на самом деле выражается любовь, хотя это неправда.

Рэй чувствует, что закипает, и стоит, скрестив руки и глядя на Фазму в ожидании неизбежного продолжения. Когда та молчит, Рэй сердито взмахивает рукой, показывая девушке, чтобы продолжала. Фазма вздыхает.

\- Не могу поверить, что придется стать _той самой_ сучкой, но... любовь – это не три шаблонных слова, которые аккуратно перевязываются бантиком и вручаются партнерам. Любовь заключается в том, как они заваривают кофе по утрам, потому что знают, что ты проснешься слишком поздно, чтобы успеть что-нибудь, кроме как залить его в термос и забрать с собой. В том, как они день за днем без комментариев ставят твою зубную щетку в нужный держатель, хотя это бесконечно раздражает. В том, как они оставляют крошки от картошки фри на дне пакета, потому что знают, что ты их любишь.

Рэй позволяет словам Фазмы наполнить ее, каждое причиняет боль сильнее, чем предыдущее. Словно шквал булавок прямо в сердце.

\- Такова _наша_ любовь – моя и Хакса. И, _блин_ , Рэй, это намного больше, чем «Я люблю тебя». «Я люблю тебя» не может вместить _даже часть_ этого.

Рэй моргает, слова Фазмы во всей их полноте оказываются ошеломляющими.

\- Ну? – подсказывает Фазма, взмахивая рукой.

\- Что?

Фазма вздыхает.

\- Из чего состоит ваша любовь с Беном?

Заметив все еще неуверенный взгляд Рэй, Фазма подбадривает ее:

\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что он заботится о тебе? В чем заключается ваша любовь?

Рэй на мгновение замирает, размышляя. В чем была их любовь?

\- В прозвищах, написанных на стаканах с кофе, которые он приносит мне по утрам – каждое смешнее предыдущего.

\- И?

\- И... в том, как он находит маленькие поводы для шуток, используя прозвища или каламбуры. В том, как он иногда _смотрит_ на меня, - продолжает Рэй, оживляясь. – Похоже на то, как я смотрю на цветы. Будто всепоглощающее чудо, в котором ты как будто теряешься, а потом не можешь вернуть мозги на место.

Фазма одобрительно бормочет.

\- А теперь скажи еще раз, кто там тебя не любит?

Рэй обдумывает то, что ей сказала Фазма. Вскоре она недоверчиво качает головой.

Это правда. Он любит ее. Этот пугливый, прекрасный, весь в татуировках мальчик-мужчина любит ее.

Она снова смеется.

Это даже приятнее, чем раньше.

_________________________________

\- Это смешно, мам. Я выгляжу, как чертов пингвин.

Лея, стоящая рядом с портным, неодобрительно мычит, глядя на него проницательными карими глазами.

\- Вероятно, из-за носа, который ты унаследовал от отца – довольно похож на клюв. Дело не в смокинге.

Кайло усмехнулся, достаточно уверенный в себе, чтобы не принять беззаботную шутку близко к сердцу.

\- Ты был бы невероятно прекрасен, если бы перестал хмуриться и сутулиться, - спокойно прокомментировала Лея, разглаживая лацканы его смокинга и возясь с галстуком-бабочкой.

Кайло просто дернулся в ответ, не заботясь о том, куда руки портного чуть ниже втыкали булавки.

\- Мне повезет, если я выйду отсюда без булавки, застрявшей между ног.

Лея не подняла глаз, продолжая критически разглядывать запонки.

\- Как Рэй?

Вопрос был настолько внезапным, что почти отбросил его на спину (не физически, слава Богу – для этого он слишком высоко ценил части своего тела).

\- На самом деле я не знаю, - наконец хрипло ответил он, глядя в зеркало перед собой и толком ничего не видя.

\- Все по-прежнему?

Кайло хмыкнул – не то чтобы это сошло за ответ, но для Леи было достаточно.

Портной отступил от Кайло, и у того вырвался неожиданный вздох облегчения. Посовещавшись с Леей в течение нескольких минут, они обменялись рукопожатием, и портной оставил их одних в частной примерочной.

Подойдя, Лея схватила Кайло за рукав и начала застегивать запонки, которые, очевидно, для него выбрала.

\- Ты знаешь, что любишь ее, в чем проблема? Признать это? Ты все-таки такой же, как мать?

Кайло поднимает бровь, сбитый с толку ее словами и слегка заинтригованный.

\- Как ты? То есть?

Лея усмехается, качая головой, седой пучок двигается вместе с ней.

\- В отношениях я была тем упрямым человеком, который не признавался в своих чувствах. Мы с твоим отцом из-за этого много ссорились, а потом его поместили в карбонитовую кому. Только перед этим я сказала, что люблю его.

Кайло много раз слышал об искусственной коме своего отца, но никогда не знал об этой стороне истории.

\- Почему ты не сказала ему раньше? – Кайло слушал собственные слова, глядя на них обоих в зеркало. Он – высокий, мрачный, угрюмый. Его мать – миниатюрная, с серебряными волосами, суетится вокруг.

\- Я боялась позволить ему взять верх. Это дало ему возможность причинить мне боль, - Лея выдавливает улыбку. – Я была и остаюсь крутой, но недостаточно, чтобы рискнуть.

\- Тогда что изменилось?

Наконец Лея закончила возиться с запонками, галстуком-бабочкой и нагрудным платком и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на них обоих в зеркало. Кайло подумал, видела ли она то же, что и он.

\- Я поняла, что риск потерять его был страшнее, чем если бы я позволила себе быть уязвимой... Я думаю, ты должен спросить себя, не будет ли риск потерять Рэй страшнее, чем если ты будешь уязвимым рядом с ней.

Кайло рискнул бросить взгляд на свои запонки и удивленно моргнул.

На его рукавах были два золотых подсолнуха, причудливой формы, но все же красивые.

\- Их сделали на заказ – возможно, они будут что-то значить для тебя.

Он не отвечает, удивленный словами Леи. Поэтому она заговаривает сама.

\- Ты не представляешь, как я ценю твои усилия наладить отношения с отцом.

Кайло слышит ее всхлип и поражен тем, что она на грани слез – мать никогда не плакала при нем, за исключением того дня, когда он ушел.

\- Бен... дома он действительно стал другим. Он пытается быть таким же грубым, но он счастливее. Намного счастливее. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это и тоже будешь счастливее.

У него рефлекторно возникает желание огрызнуться, чтобы его не называли Беном, но он борется с ним, подавляет до тех пор, пока имя не оказывается далеким незнакомым звуком.

Он следит, чтобы голос не выдавал никаких его эмоций, пока говорит – или, по крайней мере, пытается.

\- Я подумал, что ради тебя обязан заключить перемирие на время свадьбы. Будем надеяться, что оно продлится и в медовый месяц.

Лея напоследок еще раз гладит его плечи и отворачивается, чтобы сделать запись в ежедневнике.

\- Это значит для меня больше, чем ты думаешь, Бен. Теперь можешь избавиться от «костюма пингвина».

Он рад, что они отклонились от темы, а также возможности снова переодеться в обычную одежду. Проскользнув обратно в примерочную, портной помогает ему снять каждую деталь костюма и, наконец, оставляет его в блаженном одиночестве.

Снова одевшись, он позволяет словам, сказанным матерью, наполнить его, и чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается. Он ударяет в стену сжатым кулаком, но слабо, не для того, чтобы пробить ее, а чтобы остановить рыдания, поднимающиеся в груди, перехватывающее горло, будто он проглотил мокрый хлопок.

Кажется, что годы эмоционального застоя подходят к концу – из-за его чувств к Рэй, матери, отцу. Это тревожит, раздражает, и впервые за долгое время он чувствует уязвимость – она угрожает и в то же время похожа на глубокий вздох облегчения.

\- Мама? – зовет он, выходя из-за занавески.

\- Да, Бен?

Она определенно будет использовать это имя как можно чаще.

Он находит ее за углом, записывающую что-то в своем ежедневнике, и она поднимает вопросительный взгляд. Он ничего не говорит, просто закатывает рукав черного вязаного термобелья и обнажает внутреннюю сторону правой руки.

Там, в прекрасном желтом цвете, изображен изящный подсолнух, истинное значение которого знала только Рэй – но только потому, что мать никогда не знала, что он сделал себе эту татуировку.

Лея замирает, глядя на его руку с такой силой, что он чувствует, что в любую секунду та может начать распадаться.

Пальцами, которые лишь слегка дрожат, она проводит по подсолнуху, будто он может исчезнуть от ее прикосновения.

\- Ты?..

\- Да.

\- И для?..

\- Да.

Она прижимает одну руку ко рту, другая скользит вниз, хватает его собственную и крепко сжимает.

Они стоят в комфортной тишине, взявшись за руки. Наконец Лея двигается, убирая свою руку.

Но вместо того, чтобы позволить этому случиться, он заключает мать в объятия, в первый раз по собственной воле с тех пор, как был подростком.

Он часто забывает, насколько он выше нее, вспоминает, как еще тогда не любил обнимать ее своим слишком высоким, слишком _неуклюжим_ телом. Ее крохотность всегда напоминала ему о собственной долговязости.

Хотя сейчас он не уверен, было ли дело в том, что рост стал соответствовать возрасту, или, возможно, что он сам вырос как личность, эти объятия кажутся намного лучше. Ему все еще приходится слегка горбиться, но она прижимается к нему так естественно, будто он обнимает ее каждый день.

Бен знает, что она не прерывает объятие не только для того, чтобы насладиться моментом, но и чтобы тайком вытереть слезы.

Но, даже когда они отстраняются, он удивляется, как сильно хочет, чтобы они обнимались и дальше.

Лея смотрит на него блестящими глазами, и Бен видит в этом взгляде все ее многочисленные лица – крутого лидера, раскаявшуюся мать, примиряющего арбитра.

И именно эти многочисленные личности убеждают его заговорить.

\- Мама? Что бы ты сделала, чтобы устранить разногласия между двумя людьми?

Лея улыбается.

\- Поговорим о моей экспертизе. Грядет сцена примирения в стиле романтической комедии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка подсолнуха: преодоление бури, нерушимая любовь, семейная любовь.


	16. Красная роза

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот и счастливый конец, которого мы все ждали. Возможно. В комплекте с... дракой и татуировкой на заднице?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Вот это да. Не могу поверить, что все это почти закончилось. Мой первый законченный Рэйло-фик, мой ребенок на протяжении более двух лет (потому что, как мы все знаем, мои обновления были СПОРАДИЧЕСКИМИ. В ЛУЧШЕМ случае.) Я много плакала, когда писала эту главу, так что надеюсь, что вы все будете плакать вместе со мной. *вхслип* Не волнуйтесь, будет еще немного больше Effloresce. Пожалуйста, найдите время, чтобы указать в комментариях, какая ваша любимая часть Effloresce, просто потому, что мне любопытно и это будет много значить для меня. Люблю всех вас больше, чем вы думаете, спасибо, что всегда поддерживаете меня! <33333
> 
> От переводчика: я присоединяюсь к автору – пишите в комментариях, какая глава понравилась больше! И спасибо за вашу поддержку на протяжении этих месяцев ☺

Когда По приносит букет, Рэй работает над заказом.

Чертова тонна камелий и пурпурных гиацинтов, слегка посмеивается Рэй, глядя на цветы. Какой-то несчастный идиот _действительно_ пытался перед кем-то извиниться.

Когда По снова машет в ее сторону букетом, она отвечает недоуменным взглядом.

\- Это для тебя, - он показывает на прикрепленный конверт, на котором определенно было выведено ее имя – идеальным каллиграфическим почерком.

Сердце запинается в груди, а язык внезапно становится сухим и шершавым. Ее охватывает холод.

Она знает. Еще до того, как открывает конверт, _знает_.

_«Рэй»_ \- это все, что она успевает прочитать, прежде чем наружу выскальзывает что-то еще. Приклеенная к карточке, нежная и ароматная – веточка гипсофилы.

К огорчению Рэй, остальные слова расплываются перед глазами. Было ли дело в ее трясущихся руках, затуманивших зрение слезах или в том и другом сразу, она не уверена.

Она вздыхает, успокаивается и продолжает читать.

_«Я прошу прощения – прощения за многое. За то, что был идиотом и мудаком. Козлом, как ты меня называешь. За то, что провоцировал, ссорился с тобой. Но больше всего на свете я жалею, что солгал тебе. Что сказал, что не люблю тебя, что был слишком трусливым, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах. Я сделал так много ошибок. Я знаю это. Еще я знаю, что не заслуживаю твоего прощения, ни капельки. Но если бы ты только дала мне шанс совершить больше ошибок, пока я рядом с тобой, я смог бы найти способ жить в мире с тем, кто я есть, и попытаться стать лучше._

_Загляни в середину букета. Ты знаешь, что это значит._

_Бен»_

Рэй кажется, что ее вот-вот стошнит. Или она потеряет сознание. Или все сразу.

Она чувствует себя так же, как когда ей было девять и она сбежала на ярмарку, прокатилась на американских горках и вернулась на землю, чувствуя, будто весь мир вращается и раскачивается. Низ был верхом, верх был низом.

Умудряясь обхватить букет, она притягивает его к себе и находит середину, мертвую точку.

Красное пятно посреди пурпурного и розового цветов – ошибиться невозможно.

Там, в центре гигантского букета, находится одна-единственная красная роза.

И, прежде чем Рэй осознает, что делает, она хватает розу, ключи от фургона и выбегает за дверь.

____________________

Поездка к его дому проходит как в тумане. Рэй действительно не может вспомнить ничего. Только тошнотворное чувство страха, которое давит на живот и отзывается привкусом металла во рту.

Но вот она здесь, оглушительно стучит в его дверь. А вот и _он,_ стоит перед ней и выглядит так же чертовски привлекательно, как и в первый день их встречи.

Рэй размахивает розой, словно оружием, резко направляя на него.

\- Это правда? Ты именно это хотел сказать? – требует она; ее лицо побагровело, глаза горят.

Кайло медленно кивает, не сводя с нее глаз, будто она была капризной зверушкой, с которой нужно обращаться осторожно.

\- Почему бы тебе не пройти...

\- Ты вообще знаешь, что это значит? – бросает она, снова размахивая цветком, тряся с такой силой, переступая через порог, что один его из лепестков отрывается и падает на пол.

Кайло делает шаг вперед, осторожно беря ее руку, чтобы разжать пальцы и положить розу на стол в прихожей.

\- Рэй, успокойся, - большой палец успокаивающе гладит ее запястье. – Дыши, - призывает он. – Просто дыши.

Это Рэй только злит. Каким-то образом гнев, который, как она думала, растворился после разговора с Фазмой, возвращается с новой силой, окрашивая ее зрение красным.

\- _Успокоиться_?! Как ты можешь говорить мне это после всего? Успокоиться?! У меня есть право злиться, кричать. Ты сказал мне… - тут она задыхается, не понимая, что плачет, пока изо рта не вырываются рыдания.

\- …сказал мне, что ты меня не _любишь_ и...

Внезапно она выбрасывает руку и бьет Кайло в грудь, размахивает кулаками, желая причинить ему такую же боль, какую он причинил ей _(но не совсем)_. И он позволяет, мягко держа за плечи, пока она наносит удары, не для того, чтобы остановить, а как будтоутешая, пока она бьет его. Он принимает каждый яростный удар с лицом, удивительно похожим на кающиеся статуи в церквях мучеников и святых.

\- Я _рассказала тебе_ , что у меня комплекс заброшенности, и ты просто... ты просто _уничтожил_ меня.

Из ее груди вырывается еще один влажный всхлип, по щекам катятся слезы. Болят горло и грудь.

\- Я отдала тебе свое сердце, а ты разбил его и отдал обратно, будто это не значило _ничего_. Как будто открыться тебе вот так не было самым сложным, что я делала в своей жизни.

Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, не в силах разглядеть его сквозь слезы. Не в силах понять, что он чувствует. Она кажется себе слепой.

\- Ты уничтожил меня, - снова повторяет она, и слова вырываются из горла, будто покрытого наждачной бумагой, не более чем каркающим шепотом.

Их дыхания смешиваются с тишиной, в глазах мерцает серебро, оставляя следы на щеках и рисуя карту их истории.

А затем она целует его наугад, на ощупь, по памяти, тянет вниз за проклятые черные локоны, умело запуская в них пальцы, а ее губы неловко скользят по его губам, и все расплывается перед воспаленным взглядом.

Их поцелуй на вкус влажный и соленый, но они не останавливаются.

Они целуются неловко, запинаясь, заново узнавая друг друга. Но так каким-то образом приходят к пониманию, которого не достигли бы с помощью слов.

Проливается больше слез, и Рэй не может сказать, вызваны ли они болью, или тем, что она снова оказалась в его объятиях, или _всем сразу_. Она даже не может сказать, его это слезы или ее.

С каждой секундой у нее учащается пульс, кружится голова от нехватки кислорода и мысли о том, чтобы сделать его своим домом – своей _семьей_.

Они отстраняются, когда кажется, что прошло несколько часов, с покалывающими губами и бешено колотящимися сердцами, но их разумы каким-то образом успокаиваются. Ее глаза остаются закрытыми в течение нескольких секунд, кончики пальцев благоговейно касаются губ.

Но когда ее липкие от слез опухшие глаза открываются...

Теперь она может видеть лицо Бена, может увидеть преданность, сияющую в этих расплавленных глазах, изгиб губ, которые повторяют: _«Я люблю тебя»._

\- Красная роза, - сказала Рэй, метнув взгляд на цветок рядом с ними.

Бен улыбнулся той тайной, искренней улыбкой, которая заставила ее сердце забиться в груди, стоило ему заговорить.

\- Означает любовь.

Рэй качает головой, не веря, что все, через что они прошли, привело их к этому моменту.

\- Ты явно не спешил, черт возьми, - рявкает она, но не злится всерьез.

\- Какая же мыльная опера без драматического финала? – язвительно отвечает он, кривя губы в мягкой ухмылке.

Она бьет его в грудь, и он слабо вздрагивает.

\- Из-за тебя у меня будут синяки, - ворчит он, задирая футболку, чтобы осмотреть грудь, словно они уже проявились.

\- Не драматизируй, королева красоты.

Бен презрительно фыркает, опуская футболку, но замечает короткий взгляд Рэй на своем прессе. К этому он вернется позже.

\- Просто чтобы все прояснить… теперь у нас все хорошо? Потому что у меня на заднице сейчас заживает татуировка надписи «Собственность Рэй». Идея Фазмы.

Рэй так сильно закатывает глаза, что удивляется, что они не застревают у нее под веками.

\- Ты идиот, Бен Чубакка Соло.

\- Эй…

\- Заткнись.

Что он, на удивление, и делает, но лишь потому, что она прижалась губами к его губам.

____________________

Наступает рассвет следующего утра – с солнечным светом, хлопковыми простынями и кожей, касающейся кожи в слабом свете.

\- Ты красивая, - слышится его голос, все еще хриплый после сна.

С этим словами он целует ее шею, со смехом обжигая дыханием кожу, а она ёрзает.

\- Щекотно, - бормочет она, отстраняясь – или, по крайней мере, пытается.

Из-за сонливости улыбка, которой он отвечает, приторно-медленная, но он по-прежнему остается самым прекрасным, что она когда-либо видела – окутанный лишь мягким солнечным светом.

Он продолжает целовать ее шею, кожу за ухом, из-за чего она пытается ускользнуть от него с новой силой.

\- Бен, - стонет она, пытаясь оттолкнуть руки, лежащие на ее бедрах и удерживающие на месте для него.

\- М-м-м, - он вопросительно мычит, проводя носом по линии ее подбородка, целуя каждый уголок губ.

\- Бен, - повторяет она, на этот раз гораздо менее раздраженно и с большей мольбой.

Их взгляды встречаются в танце тьмы и меда.

Подняв руку, большим пальцем он проводит по нежной мягкости ее губ, похожих на розовый бутон. Пытаясь запомнить их форму, то, что правая сторона приподнята чуть выше левой. Аромат гардений, который, кажется, сопровождает ее повсюду. То, как при мягком дневном свете в ее глазах будто сияет золотистая пыльца.

А потом она запускает пальцы в его волосы, и вместо большого пальца он касается ее губ своими.

По мере того как солнце медленно движется по небу, меняя угол своих лучей, ласкающих окна и единственную красную розу в стакане рядом с кроватью, они заново вспоминают, что значит любить.

Потому что любовь – для них – подобна цветку: она живет, чтобы _расцветать_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка камелии: «Моя судьба в твоих руках».  
> Значение пурпурного гиацинта: «Пожалуйста, прости меня».  
> Значение цветка красной розы: вечная и безграничная любовь.


	17. Маргаритка (Эпилог)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взгляд в будущее три года спустя. Бен совладелец свадебного бизнеса Леи, Рэй работает на полставки в «Милой Дэйзи» и в автосервисе Хана. Флафф и любовь в изобилии.

***Три года спустя***

Бен качает головой, просматривая бухгалтерские книги компании Леи, изучая неразборчивые каракули, отмечая поставщиков, планы выплат и многое другое. Его мать, сама по себе ураган, не cмогла бы вести учет даже ради спасения собственной жизни.

В течение последних восьми месяцев он медленно, но верно оцифровывал гроссбухи, используя свои знания в сфере бизнеса и теперь помогая Лее в качестве совладельца компании – свадьба за свадьбой, пара за парой, погружаясь в мысли о площадках, цветочных композициях, вкусах тортов и так далее.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это облегчит ему жизнь на ближайшие месяцы – у него было много времени, чтобы обдумать, какой будет их с Рэй свадьба.

Но все зависело от идеального предложения сегодня вечером: пойти в книжный магазин, в котором у них было первое настоящее свидание, а затем в Ботанический сад, где он встал бы на одно колено...

_«Если когда-нибудь перестанет идти снег»_ , прервал его внутренний голос, как всегда пессимистичный.

Он отгоняет негативные мысли как можно дальше, подавляя их радостным предвкушением, собственным счастьем. Его волнение балансировало на грани нервозности. Ему никогда не было так легко – Рэй научила его, как возвращаться к чувству счастья.

Звенит колокольчик у двери, и, резко вскидывая голову, он видит Рэй, хотя ее лицо скрывает огромная охапка льняного полотна.

С раздраженным вздохом она ставит корзину на пол, сдувая с лица волосы, присыпанные свежим снегом.

\- Я буду счастлива, если больше никогда не увижу еще одну чертову салфетку, - бормочет она, с отвращением морща нос на полотно.

Бен усмехается, поднимаясь, чтобы поприветствовать ее поцелуем. Ее лицо немедленно смягчается, и хотя это всего лишь короткий поцелуй и их губы встречаются на мгновение, она расслабляется в его объятиях, будто оказалась дома.

Он снова хихикает, проводя большим пальцем по ее веснушчатой скуле, вытирая жирное пятно.

\- Хан? – весело спрашивает он.

\- Хан, - подтверждает она с таким же веселым взглядом. Это не первый раз, когда ему приходится умывать ее после дневной смены в автосервисе. Особенно он любил душ, который они принимают после.

Рэй бьет его по бицепсу, закатывая карие глаза.

\- Ты ненасытный, - бормочет она, зная этот взгляд. Он ухмыляется в ответ, притягивая ее за бедра, целиком обхватывая руками талию.

\- Ты это любишь.

Она качает головой.

\- Я люблю _тебя_.

Он целует ее волосы, пахнущие гарденией и моторным маслом, присыпанные тающими снежинками.

\- Все еще идет? – спрашивает он, стряхивая снежинки с ее зимнего пальто.

\- Это ужасно, - произносит Рэй. – Они называют это метелью десятилетия.

Она вздрагивает, снова морща нос от отвращения и нахмурившись. При всей любви к красоте снега она ненавидела холод, который обязательно ее сопровождал.

Бен, однако, почувствовал, как учащается пульс при мысли, что его тщательно спланированное предложение руки и сердца оказывается под угрозой.

\- Тогда лучше идти сейчас, если мы хотим добраться до книжного магазина, - настаивает он, берет коричневый кожаный тренч и начинает одеваться.

\- Мы можем отложить это всего на час или около того? Я все еще на работе – я сказала Лее, что рассортирую эти салфетки, а затем возьмусь за цветочные композиции для свадьбы Хакса...

Бен в тревоге сглатывает желчь, поднимающуюся в горле, и обнаруживает, что кивает. Он понимает, что жалеет, что не сказал матери, что будет делать предложение. Но, тем не менее, один-два часа не должны сильно поменять его планы…

У него плохое предчувствие.

__________________

\- Мне очень жаль, Бен, я правда думала, что это ни на что не повлияет, - повторяет Рэй, бросив на него виноватый взгляд; они смотрят на сугробы высотой пять-шесть дюймов, покрывшие их машины и еще не расчищенную улицу.

\- Рэй, все правда в порядке; я бы предпочел, чтобы мы остались здесь в безопасности, чем застряли где-нибудь на дороге, - говорит он, успокаивающе обнимая ее маленькую фигуру, прижавшуюся к нему у заднего окна салона.

\- Тем больше мы сможем повеселиться! – откликается Лея из передней комнаты, приехавшая через несколько минут после того, как Рэй начала сортировать салфетки.

Рэй и Бен обмениваются взглядами, означающими _«О боже, мы заперты с твоей матерью»_ и _«Будем надеяться, что она не захочет снова поиграть в «Морской бой», чтобы скоротать время»_.

Рэй и Бен смотрят, как снаружи продолжает падать снег – пейзаж перед ними тихий и мирный, в вечернем небе кружатся снежинки, тускло светят скрытые от них звезды.

Бен ощущает чувство полного удовлетворения, и его охватывает волна любви, такая сильная, что перехватывает дыхание. Он возвращается к их общим воспоминаниям, где присутствовал снег – янтарному огню в родительском доме и поцелуям в Ботаническом саду со статическим электричеством.

Внутри, в задней части салона, задрапированной мягким кружевом и украшенной сверкающей мишурой, Рэй стоит в объятиях Бена, прижимаясь головой к его груди, а сердцебиение у ее уха звучит, как знакомая колыбельная. Пока оно не учащается.

Рэй поднимает голову и бросает на него тревожный взгляд, недоуменно нахмурив брови.

\- Что…

Но Бен, разомкнув объятия, отошел к холодильнику и вытащил из него странный большой сверток из коричневой бумаги.

Рэй смущается еще больше, когда он достает букет из красных роз и красных гвоздик (который она бы _никогда_ так не собрала).

Он вкладывает цветы ей в руки.

Рэй чувствует, как при этом в ее душе что-то дергается – от того, что значат эти цветы. Они могли быть…

Но Рэй почти три года ждала, пока Бен сделает предложение, и в ней уже не раз загоралась надежда, пока она просто не перестала пытаться угадать, когда – или _если_ – он когда-нибудь задаст этот вопрос.

\- Они прекрасны, Бен, спасибо. Но зачем…

Когда он опускается на одно колено, Рэй чувствует, как одновременно что-то обрывается у нее внутри.

\- Рэй, я планировал это больше года. Мы должны были пойти в книжный магазин, где затеяли бы _мусорную_ охоту, чтобы в итоге ты нашла записку в «Гордости и предубеждении», а затем отправились бы в Ботанический сад, и тогда я бы предложил...

Бен качает головой, отвлекаясь от этих мыслей.

\- Но, честно говоря, я не могу придумать лучшего момента, чтобы попросить тебя провести со мной остаток жизни, чем вместе смотреть, как падает снег, и понимать, что я бы не смог жить без тебя.

Он залезает в карман и вытаскивает черную бархатную коробочку.

\- Вся любовь, что есть в моем сердце, уже твоя. Я люблю тебя.

По щекам Рэй уже текут слезы.

\- Я знаю, - выдавливает она.

Открыв коробочку с кольцом, он протягивает ее ей. Внутри в окружении бархата лежит кольцо Леи – семейное кольцо, которое Лея молча вручила Бену более трех лет назад, с одной лишь понимающей улыбкой и огоньком в глазах.

\- Рэй, дорогая, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Рэй целует его прежде, прежде чем он успевает договорить. Он встает, поднимая ее на руки и кружа. Их поцелуй соленый на вкус, и оба вспоминают о поцелуе трехлетней давности, который позволил им сегодня оказаться здесь.

\- Да, да, да, - повторяет Рэй, целуя его между каждым подтверждением. – Тысячу раз да.

Они оба плачут, смеются, целуются.

\- Ох, дай я надену тебе кольцо, - говорит Бен, ставя ее на пол, и Рэй влажно хихикает, протягивая ему левую руку.

\- Позже мы можем сделать такие татуировки, если захочешь, я видел, что недавно ты рисовала цветы, завивающиеся в форме колец, - говорит он ей, надевая кольцо. Оно подходит идеально, в полумраке по обе стороны от бриллианта блестит пара сапфиров.

Он переводит взгляд с ее руки на лицо, и затем они снова обнимаются, с наслаждением целуя друг друга.

\- Ты та семья, которую я всегда хотела, - выдыхает Рэй, зарываясь лицом ему в шею, насколько это возможно, учитывая их разницу в росте.

\- Так ты наконец сделал это, Бен?

Оба они оборачиваются на голос Леи и видят ее стоящей в дверях, довольную, как слон. По обе стороны от нее выглядывают Финн и По, расплывшиеся в сияющих лукавых улыбках. Рэй догадывается, что какое-то время они наблюдали за ними.

Бен кивает, улыбаясь, показывая руку Рэй с кольцом и их переплетенные пальцы.

\- Долго же ты, - одновременно произносят Рэй, и Финн, и Лея, обмениваясь объятиями и фыркая при виде шока на лице Бена. По толкает Бена в руку и заключает в полуобъятие.

\- Отличная работа, БДП, отличная работа.

\- Я копил на свадьбу, - защищается Бен, звуча, как ноющий ребенок, и бросает взгляд на По в ответ на прозвище, которое начал ненавидеть – БДП, что означает «большой долбаный парень».

\- Рассчитывал, что я соглашусь? Какое высокомерие, - пошутила Рэй, толкнув его локтем в живот.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Ты согласилась, не так ли?

\- Монстр.

\- Мусорщица.

Он заглушает ее раздраженное фырканье поцелуем, и Лея хихикает над их выходками. Финн и По смотрят на них обнявшись, голова По лежит на плече Финна. На левых руках сверкают их собственные золотые ободки.

Когда Рэй отстраняется, то снова смотрит вниз на свою левую руку, на вещь, к тяжести которой нужно будет привыкнуть.

\- Не могу поверить, что после всех этих лет у меня будет _собственная_ свадьба, - произносит она, качая головой.

Бен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, возможно, чтобы посочувствовать, но Лея прерывает их обоих.

\- И у вас будет лучший свадебный организатор в стране, который спланирует ваше торжество, - она достает телефон и планировщик с яростной решимостью в карих глазах.

\- Нет, Лея, все в порядке...

\- Мама, мы правда не...

\- Лея…

\- Чушь! – Лея заставляет умолкнуть всех четверых. - Конечно я собираюсь спланировать вашу свадьбу. А теперь давайте начнем с площадок...

Финн, По, Бен и Рэй смотрят друг на друга с выражением, похожим на страх.

_О нет._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Значение цветка ромашки: новые начинания.
> 
> Значение цветка красной розы: искренняя любовь, бесконечная любовь.
> 
> Значение цветка красной гвоздики: глубокая любовь, предложение руки и сердца.
> 
> Кольцо Рэй на основе кольца Леи из ПД можно увидеть здесь: https://flic.kr/p/2i5nPYg
> 
> Мудборд от @starcrossreylo (Twitter) здесь: https://twitter.com/greyofjakku/status/1210030747047866368?s=20


End file.
